Vacaciones de locos
by Alisse
Summary: Fic Captain Tsubasa. Terminado. Patty arma todo un plan para que Oli se le declare. Esta entrete
1. Default Chapter

Vacaciones de locos  
  
Resumen: Patty a decidido jugar la última carta por Oliver, cuando éste y sus demás compañeros de equipo se encuentran de vacaciones en Japón; pero su idea no tiene los resultados esperados y los más perjudicados serán ella misma y Tom, quién (obligado, hay que decirlo), la ayuda. También, la llegada de la sobrina de Patty sólo complicará las cosas. Espero que lo disfruten  
  
Patty, acostada en su cama mirando el techo  
  
Oliver, para variar, jugando soccer con sus amigos en la cancha del Nankatsu  
  
Patty, pensando en Oliver Atton  
  
Oliver, pensando en una nueva técnica  
  
Patty, terriblemente aburrida  
  
Oliver, divirtiéndose con sus amigos y riendo a más no poder  
  
Patty, maquinando un "gran" plan  
  
-¡¡¡Ya sé!!!  
  
Capítulo I: "¿Sobrina?"  
  
-Oye, Oli  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó éste, Tom se acercó a él y esperó que algunos de los chicos dejaran el lugar  
  
-Te quiero preguntar algo- dijo, algo serio. Oliver lo miró extrañado  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿Qué sientes por Patty?  
  
Oliver quedó perplejo ante la pregunta de su amigo  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ya me escuchaste, Oliver: ¿sientes algo por ella?  
  
-Bueno...- Oliver se notaba algo nervioso –es que... no estoy seguro  
  
-¿No?- preguntó Tom  
  
-No... es que no quiero hacerle daño si es que estoy equivocado  
  
-Ah... ya veo  
  
-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Por nada...- respondió sin cuidado. Oliver lo miró, y prefirió no preguntar más  
  
Ambos salieron de los vestidores y se encontraron con Aoi, Steve, Benji, Bruce, Richard y Paul  
  
-¿Qué harán ahora?- les preguntó Bruce  
  
-Nada- respondieron los dos a un tiempo  
  
-Pensábamos ir a dar una vuelta- les dijo Aoi –y así, Tom, después pasamos a tu casa  
  
Tom lo miró algo serio e intuyendo sus intenciones, le dijo:  
  
-Ni lo pienses- respondió –sabes que ya no me quedo en casa de mi madre, Aoi... –dejó pasar unos segundos -¿y por qué tan interesado, eh?  
  
-Mmm.... ¿qué lindo día no?  
  
-Ah, ya sé- dijo divertido Paul –oye Tom, ¿y tu hermana?  
  
Tom se cruzó de brazos, Aoi bajó la cara muy avergonzado y los demás chicos del equipo se largaron a reír, muy divertidos ante la actitud de ambos chicos. Tom y su media hermana Yoshiko el último tiempo se habían hecho muy cercanos... lo mismo que ella con Aoi  
  
Patty en cinco minutos ya estaba más que lista para salir de su casa  
  
-¡Vuelvo luego!- gritó a su madre, bajando rápidamente las escaleras  
  
-¡Patty!- escuchó. Se detuvo y esperó -¡¡¡Patty espera!!!- la chica lanzó un bufido y fue a ver qué se le ofrecía a su madre  
  
-¿Sí, mamá?- preguntó, entrando  
  
-¿Recuerdas a Erika?- le preguntó su madre  
  
-¿Mi prima que vive en Francia?- preguntó sin interés. Erika era mucho mayor que ella (nunca entendió cómo podía ser su prima si la diferencia en la edad era muy marcada), y era muy desagradable  
  
-Ella...  
  
-¿No me digas que vendrá?- preguntó Patty, temiendo lo peor  
  
-No  
  
-¡Uf!- suspiró Patty  
  
-Vendrá su hija  
  
-¡¿Hija?!- preguntó Patty. Esto se ponía peor, ¿qué hacer con una Erika más chica?, no podría aguantarla, sería el peor castigo de sus vacaciones  
  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Patty?- le preguntó su madre –Erika se va con su esposo de vacaciones a un crucero y no quieren que su hija vaya con ellos  
  
-Ah- dijo Patty algo molesta -¿y por eso nos la cargan a nosotros?  
  
-¡No hables así!- dijo su madre, enojándose ante las palabras de su hija –Deyanira  
  
-¿Deyanira?, ¿así se llama?  
  
-Sí- Patty suspiró, su madre continuó –Deyanira debe de haber sufrido mucho, ya sabes cómo es Erika, quizás cómo será como madre (si es que cumple con ese papel)  
  
-Bueno, no tenemos la culpa de que Erika no sea buena madre  
  
-No seas egoísta, Patty. Además, aún no la conoces, así que no juzgues antes de hablar  
  
Patty suspiró  
  
-¿Y cuándo llega?- preguntó  
  
-Hoy, en un rato. Quiero que vayas a buscarla al aeropuerto  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, pero yo tenía planes hoy  
  
-Apuesto que con los chicos  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Puedes verlos después- le dijo su madre -¡se ven todos los días!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Pero nada!, ¡irás al aeropuerto y ya!- Patty se tragó las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca, y suspiró  
  
-Voy- dijo, y se dio la vuelta  
  
-Ah, Patty, dormirá en tu cuarto  
  
Patty apretó los puños de rabia y, al salir, dio un gran portazo  
  
-¡¡¡Mira que una sobrina!!!- murmuraba -¡que se entere que no le aguantaré ni una!, menos si es una niña cargante y antipática como su madre. ¡¡¡Grrrrrr!!!, mira que en mis vacaciones haré de niñera...  
  
Dobló una calle y, como no prestaba atención a su alrededor, chocó con alguien  
  
-¡¡¡Fijése!!!, idiota...- murmuró  
  
-¿Con los monos, eh?- escuchó, reconociendo la voz. Miró con quien había chocado y se encontró con un divertido Steve. Patty lo miró, enojada  
  
-No bromees- le dijo. Vio que no andaba solo y, entre ellos, encontró a Oliver  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Patty?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Nada... ahora debo ir...- la chica se fijó en la persona que estaba al lado de Benji y que la observaba sin decir palabra. La mirada se le iluminó notoriamente -¡¡¡Tom!!!, a ti quería verte  
  
Los chicos miraron a Misaki, éste miró sorprendido a Patty, sin saber qué decir  
  
-¿A- a mi?- tartamudeó Tom, algo temeroso. Algo le daba mala espina  
  
-Sí, ¿puedes pasar a mi casa en un rato?- le preguntó  
  
-Claro- respondió  
  
-Bueno, ahora debo irme- dijo Patty -¡nos vemos!  
  
-Te acompañamos- dijo Benji –no tenemos qué hacer  
  
-Si eso quieren...  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a caminar  
  
-¿Y dónde vas?- le preguntó Paul  
  
-Al aeropuerto  
  
-¿Te vas?- preguntó Bruce  
  
-Me encantaría- respondió Patty –para no verle más las caras  
  
-Ya- interrumpió lo que se notaba sería una discusión –hablando en serio, ¿irás a buscar a alguien?  
  
-Sí, a mi sobrina. Vive en Francia y llega hoy  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¿La conoces?- preguntó Aoi. Patty se detuvo en seco  
  
-Mierda...- murmuró  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Aoi  
  
-¡¡¡Que no la conozco!!!, ¿cómo voy a reconocerla?  
  
Los chicos se miraron, tenía razón  
  
-Lo peor de todo es que no alcanzo a llegar a casa e ir a buscarla... bueno, si vemos a una chica perdida es ella  
  
Patty continuó caminando tranquila y los demás volvieron a mirarse. Patty no tenía remedio  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto y, después de la llegada del avión correspondiente; todos comenzaron a buscar a una chica... niña  
  
-Tiempo perdido...- murmuró Steve, aburrido y apoyado en una baranda  
  
-Disculpa...- todos miraron a una chica de la edad de Patty. Tenía el cabello rubio tomado en una coleta, sobre la cabeza usaba una boina roja y unos lindos ojos verdes. Vestía una falda hasta la rodilla, escocesa  
  
-Vaya...- murmuró Tom, mirándola fascinado. Patty lo miró de reojo  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó ella  
  
-¿Eres tú Patricia Sanae?- preguntó la chica. Patty la miró de arriba abajo y asintió. Ella sonrió –Mucho gusto, soy tu sobrina, Deyanira Blanc  
  
-¿Tú... tú eres la hija de Erika?- preguntó Patty, la chica sonrió  
  
-Sí  
  
Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Si casi tenía su edad...  
  
Nota: Pues, espero que no sean malos, este es mi primer fic (largo) de Captain Tsubasa ¡Dejen r/r! 


	2. Ser ¿o no ser?

Capítulo 2: Ser... ¿o no ser?  
  
-¿Por qué mejor caminamos?- propuso Patty, después de salir de la primera sorpresa  
  
-¿Te llevo la maleta?- le preguntó Tom amablemente a Deyanira. Patty lo miró algo feo; por el contrario, Deyanira se sonrojó levemente  
  
-Gracias...- dijo, entregándosela  
  
Después de las presentaciones, los chicos salieron del aeropuerto, caminando lentamente  
  
-¿Y cómo está tu madre?- le preguntó Patty, sólo por cortesía  
  
-Pregúntale a ella, a mi no me interesa- respondió Deyanira. Patty sonrió  
  
-En realidad a mi tampoco me interesa- dijo, ambas rieron. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, eran iguales, ahí se notaba el parentesco  
  
Al rato llegaron a la casa de Patty; los chicos se fueron (antes, Patty le hizo prometer a Tom que iría a verla) y ambas entraron. Llegaron al cuarto de Patty  
  
-Dormirás conmigo- le dijo Patty  
  
-Gracias- respondió Deyanira distraídamente, mirando una fotografía -¿son ellos?  
  
-Sí- respondió Patty, acercándose –esa foto es del año en que el Newpy fue ganador del campeonato nacional por primera vez... y era la primera vez que participaba, hay que decirlo  
  
-¿Y tú qué haces entre medio?  
  
-Era la porra- dijo Patty, con orgullo. Su sobrina sonrió  
  
-¿Te puedo llamar Patty, cierto?  
  
-Claro, si me dices tía me sentiré vieja... –Deyanira sonrió –aún se me hace extraño que seas mi sobrina, hablando en serio  
  
-A mi igual, entonces, quedas como Patty- Deyanira se acostó en la cama de Patty, mirando la fotografía. Patty le entregó un álbum y comenzó a ver las fotos  
  
-Wow, estaban súper chicos- dijo Deyanira sonriendo, se quedó pegada en una en especial. Patty se acercó lentamente y miró la fotografía  
  
-Este es Tom- dijo Patty, divertida. Rápidamente, Deyanira cambió la hoja –era muy lindo, ¿no crees?- le preguntó. Deyanira sonrió  
  
-Claro- dijo, luego se puso completamente colorada. Patty comenzó a reír  
  
-Te quedó gustando Tom...- la molestó  
  
-No... ¿cómo crees?  
  
-A mi no me engañas... y parece que a él también le gustaste  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-¡Claro!, le hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando te vio...- Patty rió nuevamente al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía Deyanira al escuchar sus palabras  
  
Comenzaron a ordenar las cosas de Deyanira , y Patty terminó contándole parte de su vida  
  
-¿Así que te gusta Oliver?- dijo Deyanira –vaya, sabes que ni en mis sueños pensé que conocería al gran Oliver Atton, o a Benji Price, Steve Hyuga, o al mismo Tom Misaki, el jugador de la liga francesa  
  
-¿Los conocías?  
  
-Cualquiera que conozca lo mínimo de soccer los conoce, y a mi me encanta. ¿te digo la verdad, Patty?. Tom es de mi equipo favorito desde que era niña, y cuando llegó, lo encontraba como el más bonito del equipo... y mira tú que encontrármelo aquí, y que también es un amigo de mi tía...  
  
-Pequeño es el mundo- sonrió Patty. Deyanira se puso de pie y se acercó a la mochila  
  
-Te voy a mostrar algo- dijo, sacando algo de ella. Era una agenda –mira  
  
Deyanira le entregó unas fotografías  
  
-Es el mundial- dijo Patty, asombrada y viendo las fotos. Ahí estaban las distintas selecciones reunidas -¿asististe al mundial?  
  
-Claro, tenía que apoyar a mi equipo y jugador favorito. Mira esta foto, es la que más me gusta- era una de Tom y Pierre, de la mano –esta bonita, ¿cierto?  
  
-¿Tienes una de Oliver?  
  
-Claro, toma; te la regalo  
  
-¡Gracias!- dijo Patty, dándole las fotos a Deyanira, en ese momento Tom asomó su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Hola- saludó, Deyanira, muy nerviosa, guardó las fotos rápidamente –tu madre me dejó subir, Patty  
  
-Hola, Tom, pasa y siéntate- lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en frente de Deyanira, en la cama  
  
-Gracias. ¡Hola!- saludó a Deyanira, ésta le sonrió de manera nerviosa. Luego miró a Patty –y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme?  
  
-Mira Tom...- comenzó Patty –tu sabes de mis sentimientos hacia Oliver  
  
-Sí...- respondió éste, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación  
  
-Y que tú, junto con Benji, eres uno de sus mejores amigos  
  
-Eso tengo entendido...  
  
-Bien, eso indica que lo conoces y que sabes de sus cosas  
  
-Eh... eso creo  
  
-Y también eres mi amigo  
  
-Sí... ¿hacia dónde quieres llegar, Patty?  
  
-¡Necesito ayuda!- exclamó Patty, Tom la miró por unos momentos para después volver a mirar disimuladamente a Deyanira, que le coqueteaba bastante  
  
-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó  
  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. La última carta que jugaré por Oliver- dijo decidida Patty. Deyanira se encogió de hombros cuando Tom la miró interrogándola -¡¿Quieren dejar de coquetearse?!  
  
Fue instantáneo. Ambos chicos se pusieron completamente rojos  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Deyanira intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba  
  
-¡No soy tonta!. A ver, Deyanira, siéntate al lado de Tom  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Siéntate- la chica suspiró y se sentó al lado de Tom, que sonreía divertida y pícaramente  
  
-Ya- dijo el chico –continúa  
  
-¿En qué estaba?  
  
-En lo último que harás por Oliver  
  
-Ah, eso. ¿Me ayudarás?  
  
-Sabes que si puedo, lo haré; pero aún no me dices en qué  
  
-En sacarle celos  
  
Silencio  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tom, intentando procesar lo que había escuchado  
  
-Ayúdame a sacarle celos  
  
-Pero Patty...  
  
-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?  
  
-¿¡Por qué habría de tenerla!?  
  
-¡Por favor!  
  
-De todas tus locas ideas, esta es la peor  
  
-Tom...  
  
-¡Loca!  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¡Va contra la moral!  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
-Oliver me mataría si se enterara  
  
-¡¿Acaso prefieres que te mate yo?!- gritó. Tom tragó saliva e intentó calmar a su amiga  
  
-Patty, piensa... es algo que no funcionaría  
  
-¡Claro que sí!. Tom, ayúdame por favor  
  
-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Benji... o a algún otro de los chicos?  
  
-¡No es lo mismo!  
  
-...  
  
-Tom- dijo Patty, comenzando a usar su última alternativa: las lágrimas –es que... realmente ya no se que hacer. Oliver me tiene cansada, pero lo quiero mucho... pareciera que no le importo, que sólo soy su amiga...  
  
Silencio  
  
-Es que no puedo...  
  
-¿¡Por qué!?  
  
-Porque me gusta otra persona- dijo Tom, seriamente. Patty lo miró  
  
-¿Otra persona?, ¿quién?  
  
-No puedo decirte...  
  
-¿Por?, ¡vamos, cuéntame!  
  
-No...  
  
-En ese caso, ayúdame  
  
-No puedo  
  
-Entonces dime  
  
-Ohhh, tu sobrina, ¡¡¡tu sobrina me gusta!!!  
  
Patty quedó mirando a Tom, y sonó el teléfono  
  
-¡¡¡Hija es para ti!!!- escuchó  
  
-Ya... voy- dijo Patty –ustedes esperen un momento  
  
Patty corrió al teléfono de la sala y contestó  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-¿Patty?  
  
-Oliver, hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe?  
  
-¿Está Tom ahí?  
  
-Sí, aún está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?  
  
-Sí, por favor  
  
-Espérame, no vayas a colgar...  
  
Patty subió corriendo a su habitación y entró sorpresivamente  
  
-...  
  
Tom y Deyanira se besaban acostados en la cama. Patty se quedó unos momentos mirándolos, sin reaccionar  
  
-¡¡¡TOM!!!- gritó Patty. Tom y Deyanira se separaron bruscamente, con la consecuencia que Tom cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba todo despeinado  
  
-¿Eh?- preguntó, arreglándose con la mano  
  
-Teléfono- respondió Patty. Tom la miró de forma nerviosa y contestó  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-¿Tom?, habla Oliver  
  
-Hola Oli, ¿y a qué se debe?  
  
-¿Podrías venir en un rato?  
  
-Claro, amigo. Primero déjame solucionar un problemita que tengo aquí, y después voy a tu casa  
  
-Bien, nos vemos  
  
-Adiós- Tom colgó el teléfono y se sentó al lado de Deyanira, le tomó la mano y esperó  
  
Silencio  
  
-¡Ustedes sí que son rápidos!- les dijo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír  
  
-¿No te alegras?- le preguntó Deyanira  
  
-Claro que sí, Deya...- dijo Patty, con desgana. Se sentó. Deyanira y Tom se miraron  
  
-¿Qué tienes?  
  
-Que ahora que están juntos menos me querrás ayudar...  
  
-De hecho- comenzó Tom –con o sin pareja no te pensaba ayudar... ¿por qué no se lo dices y ya?  
  
-¿Qué?- intervino Deyanira –no se puede rebajar tanto  
  
-¿Ves?- la apoyó Patty  
  
-¿No es lo mismo que acabas de hacer tú?- le preguntó Tom a Deyanira, acercando su cara. Ella lo besó  
  
-Es muy distinto- dijo ella –porque tú ya te habías declarado  
  
-Mmm... aún no me convencen- dijo Tom –pongámonos en el caso que los chicos nos pidan que nos besemos, ¿qué haremos?  
  
-¡Pues besarse!- respondió Deyanira  
  
-¡Tú calla!- le dijo Tom –se supone que deberías apoyarme...  
  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo un besito?- le preguntó Patty -¿o es que soy tan fea que no me quieres ni besar?- le preguntó, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas  
  
-¿Qué?, no hagas eso... ¡Patty!  
  
En ese momento comenzó a llorar fuerte  
  
-¡¡¡Buaaaaa!!!- lloró. Tom no sabía qué hacer, y Deyanira miraba a Patty divertida  
  
-Patty, no te pongas así...  
  
-Es... que ya... no sé qué hacer... ¡Oliver me va a dejar...!, ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!  
  
-Patty...  
  
-¿Ves como eres?- le dijo Deyanira, escandalizada –hiciste llorar a mi tía  
  
Tom suspiró  
  
-Está bien... –murmuró –no se cómo me dejo convencer tan fácil  
  
-¡Ah!, gracias, gracias, gracias, Tom- le dijo, abrazándolo –y no te preocupes, sólo tendrás que tomarme de la mano y simular que eres mi novio  
  
-Oh, por Dios... ¿dónde vine a caer?  
  
-¡No te preocupes amor!- le dijo Deyanira –no me pondré celosa  
  
-Ja, chistosa  
  
-Pero no te aproveches, que sólo es con Patty  
  
Tom suspiró nuevamente  
  
-Me voy- dijo el chico –debo ir a ver a Oliver  
  
-No le digas lo que hablamos- le dijo Patty  
  
-No estoy loco...- le dijo Tom –mañana pasaré por ustedes antes del juego  
  
-Te esperaremos, y muchas gracias, Tom- dijo Patty  
  
-Chao Tom, hasta mañana- dijo Deyanira, y se besaron  
  
-Hasta mañana, tendresse  
  
Tom se fue, Patty miró a Deyanira  
  
-¿Tendresse?-le preguntó  
  
-Ternura, en francés...- respondió Deyanira, con mucha cara de felicidad  
  
Fin capítulo  
  
NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen la demora. ¡¡¡Dejen sus reviews, plisss!!! 


	3. Sorpresa y desilusión

Capítulo III: Sorpresa y Desilusión  
  
Tom caminaba lentamente por la calle, camino a casa de su amigo Oliver. Estaba más que preocupado por lo que acababa de "pactar" con Patty (una forma de nombrar el plan de la chica), y peor aún, con Deyanira se habían hecho novio un poco rápido (digamos que se conocían sólo una hora...)  
  
"Soy tan fácil de convencer que da rabia" pensaba, algo enfadado "mira que fingir ser el novio de Patty para sacarle celos a mi mejor amigo... cada cosa que se le ocurre...". Suspiró, mientras doblaba una calle "quizás en qué enredo me meta ahora... espero que Patty consiga todo lo que quiere, aunque lo dudo... Oliver es un idiota en lo que respecta a estos temas...ojalá que este condenado dolor de cabeza se acabe luego"  
  
-¡Hey Tom!, ¿dónde vas?- escuchó a su espalda, miró y descubrió a Oliver y Benji, este último riendo a rienda suelta  
  
-¿ ?, ¿a tu casa?  
  
-Pues te pasaste bastante, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó divertido. Tom buscó con la mirada la ya nombrada casa, y vio que se había pasado DEMASIADO. Si no fuera por sus amigos quizás dónde habría llegado...  
  
-Oye Tom- le dijo Benji, acercándose a él -¿en qué estabas pensando?... no, ¿en quién estabas pensando?- arregló. A Tom no le agradó la broma y frunció el cejo  
  
-En nada- respondió  
  
-No te ves muy contento- le dijo Oliver -¿qué ocurrió en casa de Patty?- el preguntó luego, bastante interesado. Tom no supo qué contestar  
  
-Mejor que no lo sepas...- murmuró, ni Benji ni Oliver lo escucharon  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó  
  
-No... yo, eh...  
  
-¡¡¡Oliver!!!- escucharon, y Steve, que recién llegaba, se acercó a ellos -¿Qué hacen tan lejos de la casa?- les preguntó  
  
-Me pasé- respondió desanimadamente Tom. Steve lo miró por unos momentos y luego se encogió de hombros  
  
-¿Vamos a mi casa?- dijo Oliver, los demás lo siguieron  
  
La reunión, en sí, era meramente soccer (¿Qué más?, son hombres... más en cima jugadores de soccer). Por más que intentaba, Tom no podía concentrarse. El horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía y la preocupación del tema de Patty se lo impedía (tenía miedo a la reacción de Oliver. Lo conocía y sabía que quería a Patty)  
  
-¡¡Tom!!  
  
-¡AH!  
  
Sus tres amigos lo miraban acusadoramente...  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le peguntó Oliver, algo molesto  
  
-¡Nada me pasa!, y eso me tiene harto- dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta –Nos vemos mañana- y se fue. Los demás se miraron  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Benji –Tom nunca había hecho algo como eso...  
  
-Algo le preocupa- dijo Oliver –aunque lo niegue...  
  
De pronto, entró. Los demás lo miraron  
  
-¿Qué no te ibas?- le preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos. Oliver le dio un codazo, para que no fuera tan antipático  
  
-Un momento...- dijo Tom, pensativo y mirando una pizarra de notas que Oliver tenía pegada en la pared -¿Puedo escribir?- le preguntó  
  
-Claro...- respondió Oliver, sin comprender  
  
Todos iban leyendo a medida que Tom escribía  
  
"Oliver: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Lucha por lo que quieres. No lo borres, Tom"  
  
-Ya, ahora sí que chao- dijo, y se fue  
  
-Cada vez lo entiendo menos...- dijo Oliver  
  
-Menos mal que es tu amigo- le dijo divertido Steve  
  
-Oye, que también es tuyo...  
  
-Pero no tan cercano  
  
-¿Saben?- dijo Benji, de pronto –algo le ocurrió en casa de Patty...  
  
-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Pues sí, hoy en la mañana estaba bien  
  
-Mañana le preguntaremos  
  
Patty caminaba algo alejada de Tom y Deyanira, ambos iban abrazados y hablando en susurros... y en francés  
  
Estaba algo nublado y hacía algo de frío. Patty, al llegar a una esquina, se frotó las manos  
  
-Ya- dijo, esperando a los otros dos -¿estás seguro que quieres seguir adelante?- le preguntó a Tom  
  
-¿Qué pasa si me niego?- le dijo éste  
  
-Te golpeo  
  
-¿Ves?, eso no es democracia, ni tampoco justicia... eso no me lo enseñaron, ¿a ti sí?  
  
-¿Quieres cortarla con el drama?- le dijo Patty -¿Seguirás con esto o no?  
  
-¿Qué saco con negarme?...- Patty lo miró perdiendo la paciencia -¡Está bien, está bien!- dijo en un suspiro  
  
-Deja despedirme- dijo Deyanira, y le dio un beso  
  
-Me da la impresión que para ti esto es una broma...- le dijo Tom  
  
-¿Broma?, ¡claro que no!. Esto es un plan para convencer a Oliver Atton que se le declare a mi linda tía...  
  
-Gracias por lo de linda nn- dijo Patty  
  
Patty tomó de la mano a Tom (como se toman los novios, claro) y comenzaron a caminar. Deyanira a su lado  
  
-No se por qué me pongo nervioso...- murmuró Tom, distinguiendo a sus amigos a la distancia, y sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía  
  
Ahí estaban Oliver, Benji, Steve, Ralph, Richard, Armand, Andy, Bruce y algunos otros (me da algo de lata nombrarlos a todos nn)  
  
-Miren, ahí viene... ¿Tom?- dijo Bruce, viendo que el chico venía de la mano con Patty  
  
Por unos momentos sólo atinaron a mirarlos  
  
Oliver, de pronto, sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse, al ver a su "mejor amigo" acercarse con Patty, la chica que quería. Sólo Benji se dio cuenta de la palidez que su rostro mostraba  
  
-¡¿Y ustedes?!- les preguntó Paul, más que sorprendido. Tom desvió la vista, Patty respondió  
  
-¿Qué no lo notan?- dijo  
  
-Pues... claro...  
  
-¿Vamos?- cortó Oliver, comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha. Tom no podía sentirse peor  
  
Paul, Johnny y Eddy se acercaron poco disimuladamente a Deyanira, y la rodearon  
  
-¿Y qué te ha parecido Japón?- le preguntó Paul, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Deyanira miró nerviosamente a Tom, que no perdía detalle  
  
-Eh... no he visto nada aún... como ayer llegué algo cansada  
  
-¡Si quieres yo te lo muestro!- dijeron a la vez. Deyanira sonrió divertida  
  
-Ya, chicos, déjenla tranquila- dijo Andy, saliendo al rescate  
  
-¡Hey Johnson!- dijo Eddy –deja o le decimos a Mary- ante el comentario de la chica, Andy se puso ligeramente colorado  
  
-No estoy haciendo nada malo- les aclaró, algo molesto. Los chicos rieron  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Paul –sólo es una bromita  
  
Aún así, Andy los miraba con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Déjalos, Andy- dijo Steve, acercándose –yo creo que la tía la sabe cuidar bien...  
  
-¡Hey!- interrumpió Deyanira –yo sé cuidarme muy bien SOLA, así que no necesito que me anden vigilando, ni mucho menos  
  
-Ya la escucharon- dijo Johnny -¿y, cuándo te hago un "tour"?  
  
-Pues...- Deyanira pensó –tendría que ver mi "agenda", ya sabes, visitas a familiares y todo eso...  
  
Mientras ellos continuaban bromeando con la salida (hasta Tom se había integrado a la conversación), Benji se alejó un poco, llevándose a Oliver con él  
  
-¿Qué circo es este?- le susurró el portero -¿Tom y Patty?  
  
-No es ningún circo- respondió Oliver –por lo que se ve, va en serio  
  
Benji miró a su amigo  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-¡¡¡Con ganas de jugar!!!- exclamó animoso y frotándose las manos  
  
Dentro de unos minutos llegaron a la cancha del Nankatsu, el lugar en que se llevaría a cabo el partido  
  
-Bien- dijo Oliver –para hacerla corta, ¿quién elige?  
  
-Yo- dijeron a la vez, Steve y Andy  
  
-Bien...  
  
-Yo elijo a Oliver- dijo Steve  
  
-Tom- dijo Andy  
  
-Richard  
  
-Benji  
  
Y así, sucesivamente  
  
Este era un partido sin arbitraje, así que decidieron con el típico juego del ca-chi-pum (en otros países conocido como "piedras, papel o tijeras"). Terminó partiendo el equipo de Steve  
  
Así lo hicieron. Durante unos minutos, el equipo de Steve la dominó  
  
Aoi iba a recibir un pase de Oliver, pero Armand le ganó y se la llevó  
  
-¡Aquí!- gritó Tom, y le llegó. Avanzó unos metros, pero Steve se interpuso. Tom pensó rápido y se la lanzó a Andy, y éste a Paul  
  
-¡Vamos!- gritó Oliver, avanzando a Paul, éste, al verlo, rápidamente se la lanzó a Tom. Éste avanzó rápidamente junto con Armand, hasta que llegaron a la portería de Richard y... ¡¡¡Gol!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Así se hace!!!- le gritó Deyanira, sin poder evitar el alegrarse  
  
-¡No es justo, Tom trajo porra!- alegó Bruce  
  
-Deja de alegar Bruce- dijo Aoi, y luego sonrió maliciosamente –acabo de caer en la cuenta de... que no hay árbitro  
  
-¡Qué descubrimiento Aoi!  
  
-¡¡Dejen de hablar!!- les dijo Richard –ya van a partir  
  
Steve tenía el balón y se lo lanzó a Oliver, quién llegó rápidamente a la portería de Benji y lanzó la pelota. Benji, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró sacarla  
  
-¡¡¡Vamos!!!- gritó despejándola. Armand la recibió y avanzó rápidamente. En frente de él estaba Aoi y, cuando el primero avanzaba con la pelota, éste lo tomó del cuerpo y lo dejó en el suelo  
  
-¡¡¡Oye, eso es trampa!!!- le gritó Armand, picado  
  
-¡¡Díselo a un árbitro!!- le gritó Aoi, alejándose. La despejó a Steve, que la recibió con el pecho. Avanzó y vio en frente de él a Tom, que al parecer lo esperaba  
  
-¿Ojo por ojo?- comenzó cuando Steve se acercó. Éste no comprendió. Tom se acercó a èl y, de un codazo, lo tiró al suelo, alejándose  
  
-...Diente por diente  
  
Oliver se acercó a Tom, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería de su equipo, cuando estuvo frente a él, Tom le dijo:  
  
-Espero hayas comprendido el mensaje  
  
Oliver se quedó plasmado unos momentos y, cuando reaccionó, le quitó rápidamente la pelota a Tom y, en vez de irse con ella. Se preparó para lanzarla  
  
-¿Qué va a hacer?- se preguntaron varios de sus amigos y, al darse cuenta, corrieron  
  
Oliver tiró el balón, que le dio en plena cara a Tom, que cayó al suelo algo aturdido. De inmediato, Oliver se arrepintió  
  
-Tom, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose. El chico tenía la cara cubierta  
  
"Me lo merezco", pensó Tom. Los demás lo rodearon  
  
-Oye Tom- le dijo Steve, en tono de broma –ya sabes que la técnica de Bruce no es recomendable  
  
-¡Cállate!- dijo Patty, enfadada -¡¡¡Bruto!!!- le gritó a Oliver, éste no sabía cómo calmarla  
  
-Ya Patty, si no es grave- dijo Tom, mirándose las manos  
  
-Estás sangrando de la nariz- dijo Deyanira, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole un pañuelo  
  
El partido quedó hasta ahí; luego, cada uno se fue a su casa  
  
-¿Venganza?- preguntó Benji a Oliver, cuando caminaban. Éste lo miró  
  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
-Mmm... digamos que la actitud de Tom  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo su actitud?... sólo está saliendo con la chica que quiere  
  
-Error número uno- dijo Benji  
  
-¿ ?  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo y mi memoria no me falla... él te insistía mucho en que te declararas, ¿no crees que es algo contradictorio?  
  
-Puesss...  
  
-¿Ves que no?... y lo que nos confunde a todos, es que de un día a otro, ambos son novios. Además, en el aeropuerto me había dado la impresión que a Tom le había quedado gustando la sobrina de Patty  
  
-¿Lo dices por lo de la maleta?... sabes que siempre es muy cortés  
  
-No lo digo sólo por eso, que también puede ser tomado como un detalle... lo noté en sus ojos, le brillaron mucho  
  
-¿Ahora te pones con esos dichos de novela?  
  
-No hables así, Oliver, que es la verdad... tan sólo ponte en frente de un espejo y empieza a pensar en Patty  
  
-Haré la prueba... ¡demonios!, ya no se qué pensar, ¡pensé que Tom era mi amigo!  
  
-Y lo es, y uno muy bueno- respondió Benji, Oliver sonrió de manera irónica  
  
-¿Tan buen amigo es, que se puso de novio con la chica que le gusta de su mejor amigo?  
  
-Error número dos  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tú siempre nos decías que no estabas seguro de que si te gustaba Patty  
  
-Pero Tom lo sabía  
  
-Si pensamos que él te insistía mucho porque...  
  
Oliver miró a Benji  
  
-¿Insinúas que a él también le gustaba de antes?- le preguntó  
  
-Puede ser una posibilidad...  
  
Oliver nuevamente miró al frente, algo aturdido por las conclusiones a las que habían llegado  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Quizás Tom es sólo el consuelo de Patty... pero para él esta relación es mucho más  
  
-No digas eso, que me hace sentir mal...  
  
-Es otra posibilidad... la otra es que de verdad ambos estén enamorados y que se quieran...  
  
-Esa también me hace sentir mal...  
  
-La otra es que sólo estén actuando... aunque claro, es estúpido  
  
-Muy estúpido, amigo. Bien, nos vemos mañana  
  
-Adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Fin capítulo  
  
NOTA: espero que les haya gustado nn. ¡Qué cerca estuvieron Oliver y Benji de descubrirlo todo!, ¿No?. Plissss, dejen sus reviews!!!! 


	4. De Alemania a Japón

Capítulo IV: De Alemania a Japón  
  
-Me quedó la cara roja...  
  
-Te ves adorable...- le dijo Deyanira a Tom, bastante divertida  
  
-Ja, ja  
  
Patty entró abruptamente al cuarto. Tom y Deyanira la miraron  
  
-¿¡Por qué no hizo nada!?- dijo, paseándose de un lado a otro  
  
-¿Te parece poco el pelotazo?- le dijo Tom, algo dolido  
  
-No creo que haya sido en serio...- lo defendió Patty  
  
-¡Ah no!, esto es el colmo. Patty, conocemos bastante bien a Oliver como para saber si fue o no un accidente; y esto NO lo fue  
  
-Quizás sí...  
  
-Oliver juega demasiado bien como para tener estos errores  
  
-Bueno, como digas; pero ¿cómo fue que no hizo otra cosa?, ¿es que de verdad no le importo?  
  
-Patty- dijo Deyanira -¿no le viste la cara?, ¡ni siquiera los saludó!  
  
-Pero... pero...  
  
-Esperabas otra cosa- terminó Deyanira, Patty asintió  
  
-Bueno- dijo Tom –ten en cuenta que Oliver es algo especial en este sentido  
  
-Se notó que la rabia que sentía hacia Tom la descargó con el pelotazo en la cara... lo que es una lástima, porque la nariz roja le quita todo el atractivo a su linda carita...  
  
-Muy gracioso, Dey...  
  
La chica, sonriendo divertida, le lanzó un besito  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
"No te dejes llevar por las apariencias", pensaba Oliver, acostado en su cama, una y otra vez  
  
-¿Apariencia?- repitió. Dio un bufido, cuando Tom quería ser complicado, nadie le ganaba  
  
¿Acaso le estaba indicando que luchara por Patty?... "Pero eso sería feo... es decir, levantarle la novia a mi mejor amigo..." pensó  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó a un espejo, se puso en frente de él y observó sus ojos  
  
-¡Qué estupidez!- dijo en voz alta, y se imaginó que si Benji lo veía, se estaría riendo de lo lindo de él  
  
-Mejor iré a ver una película... me ayudará a no pensar  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-¡Claro Ahinoa!- respondió Benji –me encantaría que vinieras  
  
-¡Excelente Benji!- dijo ella –iré a preguntarle a mis padres, te llamo  
  
-Bien  
  
Ahinoa Schneider cortó el teléfono y se dirigió al comedor, en donde su familia desayunaba  
  
-¡Mamá, papá!- dijo entrando  
  
-¿Ya hablaste?- le preguntó su madre  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿Con quién?- le preguntó su hermano Karl  
  
-Con Benji- respondió  
  
-¿Con Price?  
  
-¿Hay otro Benji?- le preguntó ella, antipáticamente  
  
-¿Y qué quería?- preguntó Karl  
  
-Mamá- dijo Ahinoa, ignorando a su hermano –Benji me invitó a pasar unos días a su casa, en Japón. ¿Verdad que puedo ir?  
  
-¿A Japón?- dijo Karl -¿Acaso estás loca?- ella continuó ignorándolo  
  
-¿Y?- apuró. Sus padres se miraron  
  
-Con una condición- dijo él  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Ahinoa, ansiosa. Sus padres miraron a Karl  
  
-¡NO!- dijo éste  
  
-¿Qué?, ¡¡¡yo no quiero chaperón!!!  
  
-Lo siento, hija. Ya sabes que es la única condición- le dijo su madre. Ahinoa se cruzó de brazos  
  
-No es justo...- dijo molesta  
  
-La apoyo- agregó Karl, sin dejar de comer  
  
-¡No depende de mí, Benji me está invitando!, no puedo llevar a Karl...  
  
-¿Y por qué no?- intervino el jugador alemán (NOTA: ¿se han fijado que a veces los mayores hacemos esto sólo para molestar a los menores?)  
  
-¿De qué lado estás?- le preguntó Ahinoa  
  
-Del que me convenga...  
  
-¿¡Y en qué demonios te conviene ir a Japón!?- le gritó  
  
-Ahinoa, no maldigas- le dijo su padre. Sus hermanos menores rieron  
  
-Lo siento... querido Karl, me encantaría saber para qué deseas ir a Japón conmigo; porque, según recuerdo y si es que mi memoria no me falla, hace cerca de un minuto te negabas rotundamente a acompañarme. Y, sinceramente, tu actitud infantil me está cansando- dijo Ahinoa, suavemente y sonriendo irónica  
  
-Lo siento, no te lo diré- respondió Karl tranquilamente –sólo te digo que, si no vas conmigo, no hay paseito a Japón, ¿Cómo la ves?  
  
Ahinoa miró horrible a su hermano y en ese momento sonó el teléfono  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-Ahinoa, habla Benji, ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-No tan bien como esperaba...  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿no te dejaron?  
  
-No es eso... si me dejaron, pero con chaperón  
  
-¿Chaperón?, ¿no me digas que es tu hermano?  
  
-Exacto- dijo, Benji suspiró  
  
-¿Vendrás igual, cierto?  
  
-¿La invitación sigue en pie?  
  
-¡Claro!, ¿cómo creíste que por tu hermano no podrías venir?, además, hace tiempo que no lo veo... y creo que esto será bastante entretenido  
  
-¿Entretenido?- preguntó ella  
  
-Sí, es que estamos todos los de la selección, incluidos Oliver, Tom y Steve, así que no creo que se aburra con ellos  
  
-Soccer...- suspiró –bueno, no importa... son hombres, ya debería estar acostumbrada...  
  
-¿Cuándo se vienen?- preguntó Benji  
  
-Yo creo que un unos dos o tres días, tenemos que ver  
  
-Bueno, te estaré esperando  
  
-Y yo igual, nos vemos  
  
-Chao  
  
-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Karl, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados  
  
-Ningún problema- respondió ella –incluso no creo que te aburras  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Creo que toda la selección japonesa se encuentra allá, según me dijo  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Karl, Ahinoa notó cómo le brillaban los ojos de emoción  
  
-Claro, hermano  
  
-¡Excelente!  
  
Una semana ha pasado desde el partido en que se vio la importancia que juega el árbitro en los partidos de fútbol; y los chicos se encontraban sentados en el pastito de una plaza, conversando amenamente y alguno de ellos, tomando helado  
  
-¿La hermana de Schneider?- preguntó Oliver  
  
-Sí- respondió Benji, bajando la mirada algo avergonzado  
  
-¿Y cuándo llega?- le preguntó Armand, que los estaba escuchando  
  
-En un rato más, pero no viene sola  
  
-¿A no?  
  
-No, viene con su hermano mayor  
  
-¡Nah!- dijeron sus amigos  
  
-¡De veras!, fue la única condición que le pusieron  
  
-¿Y aceptó?... esta es novedad...- dijo Tom  
  
-Pues sí... ¿me acompañan hoy al aeropuerto?- les preguntó, en ese momento llegaron Patty y Deyanira.  
  
-¡¡¡Hola!!!- dijo. Tom desvió la vista, Steve lo miró  
  
-¿No la saludas?- el preguntó en un susurro  
  
-Eh... es que... aquí no- dijo Tom. Steve lo miró suspicaz  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Ehh...  
  
-¡Hola Tom!- dijo Patty, salvándolo –¿sabes?, necesito hablar contigo, es para afinar los detalles de lo que ayer estábamos conversando...  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-No, en un rato- dijo Patty; le tomó de la mano y se apoyó en su hombro  
  
Por otra parte, Deyanira hablaba animadamente con Johnny y Paul (estos no se rinden...)  
  
-Oye Patty, ¿tú también vas?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-Al aeropuerto, a buscar a unos invitados de Benji  
  
-¡Claro!, gracias por invitar nn. ¿A qué hora llegan?  
  
-Cerca de una hora...  
  
De pronto, Tom se puso de pie y con él paró a Patty  
  
-Necesito hablarte- dijo, y ambos se alejaron. Los demás se miraron  
  
-Me pregunto qué le dirá- dijo Oliver  
  
-No sean curiosos- le recriminó Deyanira  
  
-¿Tú sabes lo que le dirá?- le preguntó  
  
-Sí, y no es nada del otro mundo  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Patty a Tom  
  
-Bueno... es sobre algo que planeamos con Deyanira  
  
-¿Irás al aeropuerto?  
  
-Es algo que tiene que ver con eso  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No iré, y Dey tampoco  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Es todo un plan para que tú y Oliver se queden juntos el mayor tiempo posible, para ver si se avispa (NOTA: en mi país el término "avispa", a parte de significar el bichito ese muy parecido a la abeja, también se le da el significado de "despertar", avivarse)  
  
-¿Y ustedes qué harán?- le preguntó Patty  
  
-Aprovecharemos el tiempo  
  
-¿Y cómo lo harán?- le preguntó –se vería sospechoso si se quedan los dos solos...  
  
-Ya te dije que tenemos todo planeado...- dijo Tom, volviendo junto con Patty con el resto del grupo  
  
-¿Terminaron?- les preguntó Benji a Patty y Tom  
  
-Sí  
  
-Entonces vamos, es mejor llegar temprano  
  
-Lo siento Benji- dijo Tom –hoy tengo cena con mi mamá, y ya sabes que no le gusta que falte, y menos que llegue tarde  
  
-Control, ¿eh?- lo molestó Steve. Tom se encogió de hombros  
  
-Ya sabes como son las madres...  
  
-Y sobretodo contigo, que no te tuvo durante tu infancia  
  
-Aún insiste que me vaya a quedar con ella durante los días que esté en Japón  
  
-¿Por qué no aceptaste?- le preguntó Benji, Tom se encogió de hombros  
  
-No sé- respondió –supongo que por no molestar. Bien, chicos, nos vemos otro día. En la tarde paso a verte, Patty  
  
-¡Te estaré esperando! Tom se alejó y los chicos comenzaron a caminar al aeropuerto, hablando de distintas cosas. Cerca de la casa de Patty, Deyanira comenzó a despedirse  
  
-¿Y por qué te vas?- le preguntó Bruce  
  
-Es que va a llamar mi mamá, y tengo que estar en casa. Bueno, nos vemos, adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Finalmente, llegaron al aeropuerto. Después de esperar unos minutos, el avión de los invitados de Benji llegaron  
  
-Mira...- dijo Oliver –ahí vienen... pero no solo  
  
En efecto, se veía a Karl y Ahinoa Schneider; pero éstos eran acompañados por personas que bien conocían: Pierre Le Blanc, Luis Napoleón, Carlos Santana y Gino Hernández  
  
-¿Qué hacen estos aquí?- preguntó Armand, mirándolos con recelo  
  
-Hola- dijeron, cuando ya estaban frente a frente  
  
-No es por ser descortés, ni mucho menos- comenzó Andy -...¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Estábamos aburridos- respondió Gino  
  
-En vacaciones no hay mucho que hacer- siguió Pierre  
  
-Eso lo sabemos- dijo Bruce  
  
-Así que por esas casualidades llamé a Schneider- dijo Carlos  
  
-Y yo llamé a Carlos- dijo Napoleón- y así sucesivamente, hasta que nos pusimos de acuerdo en venir todos  
  
Benji miró a Ahinoa y ésta se encogió de hombros, en forma de disculpa 


	5. Comienzan los enredos

Capítulo V: Comienzan los enredos...  
  
-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó Benji, intentando poner un tema de conversación entre los jóvenes... el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, a excepción de Carlos y Oliver, y también con Aoi y Gino  
  
-Como cualquier otro, Benji- le respondió Karl, despreocupado. Su hermana lo miró feo  
  
-Gracias por invitarnos, Benji- le dijo ella, en un intento de arreglar la actitud de su hermano  
  
-De nada, me alegra que hayas venido... aunque sea con chaperón...- agregó, mirando a Karl, éste cruzó los brazos y los miró de forma altanera  
  
-Hey ustedes- dijo –no aleguen, que es gracias a MI que están ahora los dos juntitos y felices  
  
Los demás sonrieron más que divertidos, al ver cómo Benji y Ahinoa se ponían colorados  
  
-Oye- dijo Pierre -¿y dónde está Misaki?  
  
-¿Tom?, está con su mamá- respondió Benji  
  
-¿Con su mamá?, ¿y no que vive en Francia?  
  
-Ese es su papá- le aclaró Oliver –ambos están separados  
  
-Ahhh...  
  
-¿Ya estás pensando en el duelo?- le preguntó divertido Napoleón  
  
-¿Y en qué mas?- se defendió Pierre  
  
-Hombres...- suspiró Patty –no saben pensar en otra cosa que no sea soccer  
  
-Oye Oliver- le dijo Carlos al muchacho  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Ella es la Patty que creo?- le preguntó  
  
-Pues... sí, ella es Patty- le respondió en un susurro. Carlos sonrió  
  
-Es bonita... ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó a Oliver, cuando vio que el chico suspiraba tristemente y miraba al suelo  
  
-Es una historia algo larga...- dijo Oliver –e incluso difícil de creer  
  
Santana lo miró sin comprender  
  
-Después te explico- le dijo Oliver  
  
-Bien, chicos –dijo Patty –debo irme a mi casa, nos vemos  
  
-Adiós- se despidieron todos  
  
-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Patty y comenzó a alejarse  
  
-Oye Oli- dijo Benji -¿no tenías tú también que hacer algo?- Oliver miró a su amigo sin comprender a qué se refería... después de unos minutos lo logró. Miró a Santana y éste, con una sonrisa, lo animó. Sonrió  
  
-Ah, tienes razón, Benji, debo irme- dijo alejándose -¡nos vemos!  
  
Oliver alcanzó a Patty, y se fue junto a ella. Mientras, Benji miró a los "paracaidistas" (en mi país se les llama así a los que llegan a un lugar sin ser invitados, sobretodo en las fiestas)  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos -¿se quedaran en mi casa?  
  
Los tres se miraron  
  
-No- respondió Santana –teníamos pensado ir a un hotel- Benji suspiró  
  
-No se preocupen, vamos a mi casa  
  
-Gracias, esperábamos eso de ti nn  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
-¡Patty espera!- escuchó la chica, cuando se dirigía a su casa. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Oliver se dirigía a ella rápidamente –te acompaño  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, y comenzó a caminar  
  
Silencio algo incómodo para ambos  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- le preguntó Patty, sonriendo  
  
-¿Hacer?... ¿por qué?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Porque te vas a tu casa...  
  
-Ahm... pues nada, en realidad. Sólo era por...  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Patty  
  
-Porque me gusta estar contigo...- respondió, y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió  
  
Oliver notó que Patty desviaba su mirada, algo avergonzada (y porqué no decirlo, algo sonrojada). El muchacho, dentro de sí, sintió que una pequeña luz de esperanza crecía al notar la reacción de Patty  
  
-¿Y cuándo se va Deyanira?- le preguntó, intentando poner un tema de conversación para olvidar el incidente  
  
-No lo sé, al parece, cuando se le acaben las vacaciones  
  
-¿Estudiará?  
  
-Tampoco lo sé, no lo tiene muy claro aún. Aunque por llevarle la contra a su madre puede que no lo haga  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Porque al parecer, no la aprecia mucho como hija...  
  
-Lástima, parece una buena chica  
  
-Y lo es, aunque no la conozco mucho pero, de verdad ella puede dar mucho... sino pregúntale a Tom  
  
-¿A Tom?- preguntó Oliver, Patty sintió que había metido la pata -¿Qué tiene que ver Tom?  
  
-Eh... ellos se están haciendo muy amigos- respondió rápidamente  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Así es, ambos se llevan bastante bien...- respondió, "demasiado bien", pensó luego  
  
Silencio, nuevamente incómodo para ambos  
  
-Oye...- comenzó Oliver, pero luego se arrepintió. No encontraba indicado hablarle sobre lo que creían con Benji sobre su relación con Tom  
  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó Patty, curiosa. Oliver dudó -¡anda dime!  
  
-Es que...- dudó Oliver  
  
-Vamos, Oliver, sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ¿te gusta Deyanira?  
  
-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?- gritó Oliver. Patty sonrió por dentro al ver la cara que ponía. No, no le gustaba  
  
-¡Era una broma!- dijo, riendo –en todo caso, ella ya tiene novio... y es un chico muy guapo, vive en Francia- Patty dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio. Sonrió –ya, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?, hablando en serio, claro- Oliver sonrió, había caído redondito en la trampa de Patty  
  
-¿Desde cuándo te comenzó a gustar Tom?- le preguntó directamente, Patty se puso nerviosa, y el muchacho lo notó -¿te molestó la pregunta?  
  
-No, Oli, para nada...  
  
-¿Entonces?- insistió  
  
-Lo que pasa es que...- "Tom me va a matar cuando se entere de las cosas que diré", pensó –pasa es que no estoy segura de que si me gusta Tom...  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Oliver. Entonces las cosas que creían con Benji eran verdad... a Patty no le gusta Tom, pero a él ella si le gusta... no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su amigo  
  
-Tom es un chico muy lindo, y tierno... pero nunca antes había pensado en él de esta forma, ¿sabes?, y todo esto como que me confunde un poco  
  
-¿Y Tom?- preguntó Oliver, Patty dudó  
  
-Pues...- "me va a matar", pensó –supongo que me quiere, siempre me lo dice  
  
-Ah... ¿y tú le has dicho que estás confundida?- le preguntó  
  
-Pues sí, si se lo he dicho, pero aún así él quiere intentarlo...- respondió  
  
-¿Él se te declaró?  
  
-Así es... el día que llegó Deyanira- respondió. Oliver se detuvo de pronto, pensando -¿Qué tienes?  
  
-Eh... nada...- respondió -¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirle ese día?- le preguntó, Patty dudó  
  
-Ehm... pues, era de otra cosa, en realidad, de otra persona  
  
-¿Sobre Deyanira?  
  
-No, Deyis no tenía nada que ver... era sobre...  
  
-¿Sobre?  
  
-Otro tema... ¡mira!, ya llegamos a mi casa  
  
-¿Nos veremos mañana?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Claro, Oliver, cuando quieras  
  
Oliver miró a los ojos a Patty, y la chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, y más aún cuando comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de sus bocas...  
  
"Piensa en Tom", pensó Oliver, entonces tomó la cara de la joven en sus manos y le besó la frente  
  
-Adiós- le dijo  
  
-Adiós, Oliver...- se despidió Patty, algo sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho  
  
o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o  
  
-Con que cena con tu madre, ¿eh?  
  
-¿Y qué querías que dijera?, ¿qué me iba a juntar con la sobrina de mi novia?- Deyanira sonrió divertida y lo besó, luego se abrazaron  
  
-¿Y qué haremos?- le preguntó ella  
  
-No tenía pensado algo- respondió Tom  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-Claro; hemos salido durante la semana a muchos partes, y realmente ya no se dónde llevarte...  
  
-Bus, con este guía turístico... ¡eres de aquí!, ¿cómo es que no conoces un lugar bonito?  
  
-Te recuerdo que soy un trotamundos- le dijo Tom, pasando su brazo por el cuello de ella y susurrándole al oído –lo que quiere decir que no conozco todo... ¡cada vez que vengo hay algo nuevo!  
  
Deyanira pensó unos momentos  
  
-Bueno. Me conformo con un lugar que sea bonito y... – en ese momento llegaron a la cancha muchos niños a jugar soccer. Deyanira los miró –y tranquilo, lo que descarta a este lugar, así que ¡partamos!- Deyanira tomó de la mano a Tom, pero éste no se movió -¿qué pasa?  
  
Tom, sonriendo, le indicó a los niños. Éstos los miraban más que sorprendidos  
  
-¿E-eres Tom Misaki?- le preguntó uno de ellos  
  
-Así es  
  
-¿El de la selección?  
  
-¡Claro!- respondió divertido -¿acaso conoces otro?  
  
-Eh... no...  
  
-¿Ves?- Tom sonrió y comenzó a alejarse del grupo, con Deyarina de la mano  
  
-¡¡¡Espere!!!- le gritaron; el chico miró a los niños  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Pu-puedes?- el niño dudó, pero uno de sus compañeros le apuró con un codazo -¿puede jugar con nosotros?  
  
Tom por unos momentos no supo qué decir; miró a Deyanira y ésta se encogió de hombros, resignada  
  
-¡Gracias!- dijo Tom, y le dio un beso –es sólo un ratito- Deyanira se sentó en una banca a verlos jugar, se divirtió mucho. Tom, con el balón en su poder, esquivaba perfectamente a los niños, que hacían hasta lo imposible por arrebatarle el balón al jugador, pero no lo lograron. Estaba oscureciendo cuando por fin, los niños se dirigían a sus casas, lo mismo que los otros dos, que se les había hecho algo tarde como para salir a algún lugar  
  
-¡Señor Misaki!- escucharon  
  
-¡¿Señor?!- balbuceó Tom, Deyanira se rió al ver la cara que ponía  
  
-Eh...- comenzó el niño, mirando al suelo -¿me... me puede dar su autógrafo?  
  
-... Sí, claro...  
  
-¡Bravo!  
  
Después que los niños se fueran, Deyanira se acercó a Tom  
  
-¡Con que mi novio es un chico famoso!- dijo divertida. Tom se sonrojó  
  
-No bromees con esto, y ni se te ocurra decírselo a Patty  
  
-¡Mensaje recibido!- dijo ella, y ambos se besaron... sin saber que no lejos de ahí, alguien los estaba observando, furioso  
  
De pronto, Tom sintió que era jalado y separado de Deyanira, mientras le decían:  
  
-¿¡Quién demonios te crees, Misaki!?  
  
-Bru... Bruce...- balbuceó Tom, pálido... sobretodo porque el chico parecía querer golpearlo (en el fondo, entendía que lo quisiera hacer). Lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de su camisa  
  
-¿¡Con qué derecho te crees para engañar a Patty!?  
  
-No... no- decía Tom, pensando en si le decía o no el plan de ella... si su vida dependía de ello, tendría que hacerlo  
  
-¡¡¡Calla!!!- le cortó, zarandeándolo -¡¿Qué tipo de canalla eres?!, ¡¡¡nunca lo pensé de ti!!!  
  
-Yo... eh... tú no entien...  
  
-¡¡¡Claro que entiendo que tú lo único que has hecho es jugar con Patty, te vi!!!  
  
-Sí... pero...  
  
-Inmediatamente se lo diré, no te salvarás de esta  
  
Bruce soltó a Tom como si le diera asco y comenzó a alejarse. Miró a Deyanira con la misma expresión  
  
-¡No se lo digas a los chicos!- le pidió Tom, porque si no todo se iría a las pailas. Bruce lo miró nuevamente, furioso  
  
-¿Qué demonios te importan los demás?- le preguntó, acercándose amenazadoramente -¡debería importarte Patty!  
  
-Eh... claro que me importa, pero... de todas formas yo creo que no deberías...  
  
En uno de los conocidos arranques de ira de Bruce, golpeó a Tom en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos. El número 11 cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo. Deyanira se acercó y Bruce se fue  
  
-Tom, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó  
  
-Podría estar mejor...- respondió en un murmullo. Deyanira lo ayudó a ponerse de pie  
  
-No se porque me da la impresión que esto es sólo el comienzo  
  
-Pobre Patty- dijo Deyanira -...aunque no creo que termine contigo  
  
-¡Ah!, si terminamos te juro que seré feliz  
  
o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Lo que oyes, Patty. Vi a Tom y a tu sobrina besándose  
  
Patty desvió su mirada de la de Bruce, queriendo matar a la pareja antes nombrada; Bruce tomó este gesto como si ella estuviera a punto de llorar. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por su cuello, abrazándola  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó. Patty lo miró –sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos amigos  
  
-Gracias, Bruce...  
  
-Espero que termines con Tom  
  
-¿Terminar?, ¡no puedo!  
  
-¿Qué?, Patty... ¡te puso los cuernos con tu sobrina!; te pasarías de tonta si siguieras con ese mal...  
  
-¡¡Eh, Bruce!!- lo cortó Patty –y yo tendré mis razones para continuar con él. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, de verdad  
  
-No te entiendo... ¿tan enamorada estás?- Patty miró a Bruce, y le sonrió  
  
-Así es... espero que perdones a Tom  
  
-¡Estás loca!, a ese nunca más le voy a hablar. Y te juro, Patty, que si lo encuentro nuevamente en lo mismo, ¡le parto la cara a golpes!, y ni tú ni nadie lo salvarán  
  
Patty sonrió nerviosamente  
  
-Espero que lo mantengas en secreto- le pidió Patty  
  
-El otro me pidió lo mismo... sólo lo haré porque tú me lo pediste  
  
-Gracias  
  
Bruce se fue y Patty se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, mirando el techo. A los minutos llegaron Tom y Deyanira  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- les preguntó. Ambos se miraron  
  
-¿El qué?- le preguntó Deyanira, Patty se cruzó de brazos  
  
-¡Saben perfectamente a qué me refiero!- les regañó -¿¡Se imaginan que el que los vio no hubiera sido Bruce, sino Benji, Steve o, peor aún, el mismo Oliver!?  
  
-Ya, no nos regañes, Patty- le pidió Tom  
  
-¡No!, es que parece que ustedes no entienden- continuó la chica –ahora quizás Bruce se los diga a los demás...  
  
-Ah...- suspiró Tom, bajando la vista -¿dónde irá a caer mi reputación...?  
  
-¡Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de besarse en plena calle!  
  
Tom se cansó, se puso de pie enojado  
  
-Patty, ¡¡¡somos novios!!!- le gritó Tom, Patty sólo lo miró, nunca lo había visto enojado en todos los años que lo conocía -¡al menos yo estoy harto de tener que esconderme con Dey!, ¡¡¡esta farsa queda hasta aquí!!!  
  
-¿Qué?... no, por favor Tom...  
  
-Patty, por favor entiéndeme a mi también. ¿Es que no lo notas?, Oliver ya no es el mismo conmigo, tampoco Benji, ahora el pastelito de Bruce y, peor aún, están Paul, Johnny y Eddy que no dejan tranquila a Dey para que salga con ellos  
  
Patty miró a Deyanira en busca de ayuda y ésta se encogió de hombros  
  
-Tom, te pido unos días... por favor, no podemos dejar esto a la mitad, ¡no ahora que parece que está funcionando!- Deyanira y Tom miraron a Patty  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntaron  
  
-Bueno...- Patty les contó lo que ocurrió esa tarde con Oliver. Tom suspiró  
  
-Te equivocas, Patty- le dijo Tom –Oliver no te besó porque supuestamente eres mi novia, su amistad conmigo no lo dejó... y, según noto por las cosas que te preguntó, lo más seguro es que sospechen...  
  
-¿Sospechen?- lo interrumpieron Patty y Deyanira, Tom sonrió  
  
-Apuesto a que Benji tiene algo que ver también... bueno, como decía; lo más seguro es que ambos sospechen que estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú no de mí...  
  
-¿Cómo eso?  
  
-...Quizás creen que Patty está conmigo por lástima...  
  
Patty y Deyanira miraron a Tom, algo sorprendidas  
  
-¿Por lástima?- repitieron  
  
-Así es... y pensar que es al revés...- Patty, ofendida por las palabras del chico, le lanzó una almohada, que le cayó en plena cabeza -¡no tenías por qué hacer eso!  
  
-Te lo mereces...  
  
-Bueno, me voy, se está haciendo tarde, y tengo que llamar a papá hoy  
  
-Nos vemos, amor  
  
-Adiós, tenderse  
  
Continuará... 


	6. ¿San Valentín?

NOTA: Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Pues sí, Nahaku, soy chilena y me gusta ocupar en algunas ocasiones las palabras o frases que se usan en mi país nn Ah, por si acaso, "Ahinoa", es un personaje de las hermanas Checa, una gran escritora de fanfics. Espero que si llega a leer mi fic, no se moleste al haber usado su personaje Bien, ahora con el capítulo  
  
Capítulo VI: ...¿San Valentín?  
  
-Mañana es San Valentín- dijo Oliver, mirando en un aparador un enorme globo rojo de corazón -¿Saldrás con Patty?- Tom no le respondió, iba pensando en otra cosa -¿¡Tom!?  
  
-¿Mm?- preguntó éste, distraído  
  
-Te preguntaba si vas a salir con Patty mañana?  
  
Tom miró a Oliver unos momentos, y después de eso, pareció reaccionar  
  
-¡Ah!; no, no puedo  
  
-¿No?- preguntó extrañado Benji  
  
-Lo que pasa es que mi padre pasará mañana por la ciudad, así que pasaré con él el día. En todo caso, en la mañana pasaré a ver a Patty . ¿y tú, Benji?  
  
-¿Yo?, invité a salir a Ahinoa, sin chaperón  
  
-¿Sin chaperón?- preguntó divertido Oliver -¿y tus visitas?  
  
-Mm... les pedí a Carlos, Pierre, Gino y Luis que mantuvieran ocupado a Karl- Tom y Oliver comenzaron a reír -¿Qué les causa risa?  
  
-Que tendrán que amarrarlo a una silla- dijeron a la vez los amigos. Benji sólo los miró y continuó su camino  
  
-Espérenme un momento- dijo, entrando a un local  
  
Oliver y Tom se quedaron en silencio unos momentos  
  
-Oye Oli...- comenzó Tom  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Eh...- no tenía que decirle –nada... ¿sabes?, debo irme, me despides de Benji  
  
-¿Irte?- repitió Oliver, el chico ya se estaba alejando –Tom- lo llamó  
  
¿Sí?- le preguntó éste  
  
-¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-No, amigo...- respondió, y se fue caminando lentamente. Oliver lo vio alejarse y suspiró. En ese momento llegó Benji  
  
-¿Y Tom?- preguntó  
  
-Se fue...- respondió Oliver, luego habló –no entiendo qué me ocurre con él... es como un rechazo  
  
-Lo he notado...- dijo Benji, reanudando la marcha –debe ser por lo de Patty... quizás te sientes dolido  
  
-¿Dolido?  
  
-Sí... deberíamos hablar seriamente con Tom... hoy ya no podemos, es algo tarde. Mañana tampoco, no va a estar... pasado mañana sería muy buen día, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Y qué le diríamos?  
  
-Pondríamos las cartas sobre la mesa... es decir, todo  
  
-Bueno... si es la única solución posible...  
  
-Oye...- dijo Benji, de pronto -¿Y por qué mañana invitas a salir a Patty?  
  
Oliver miró a su amigo, más que sorprendido  
  
-¿Qué yo qué?  
  
-Invites a salir a Patty... no es mala idea  
  
-Pero... es como comprometedor, ¿qué pasa si Tom se entera?  
  
-Le dices que fuiste a su casa y que la invitaste a almorzar. Una salida no significa nada, hasta él ha acompañado a la sobrina de Patty a otros lugares cuando ésta no puede...  
  
Oliver miró a su amigo, dudando  
  
-Me suena chueco...- murmuró  
  
-"Lucha por lo que quieres"- dijo Benji –él mismo lo escribió... y tú quieres a Patty, ¿no es así? Oliver no respondió  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
Tom entró sonriente y con algunas cosas en las manos  
  
-Buenos días- dijo –tu mamá me dejó entrar, Patty  
  
-Ya...  
  
Deyanira se tiró prácticamente a los brazos de Tom, que casi cae al suelo  
  
-¡Con cuidado, amor!- le dijo, y se sentó –les traje regalos a mis novias  
  
-¿Mis?- preguntó Patty, y miró a Tom, éste le guiñó un ojo  
  
-¿No creerás que me olvidé de ti?  
  
-Pe- pero Tom...  
  
El chico puso en frente de ellas dos ramos de rosas rojas, Patty sólo atinó a recibirlo, mientras Deyanira celebraba  
  
-¡Está precioso!  
  
-Pero Tom...- comenzó –no debiste molestarte  
  
-¿Y dejar a mi novia oficial sin un mísero regalo?... olvídalo- le entregó un paquete y una tarjeta. Patty dudó –vamos, Patty, te juro que si no lo recibes, corro a contarle todo a Oliver  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada, ya te expliqué cómo son las cosas...  
  
-¿Qué es esa caja?- preguntó curiosa Deyanira. Tom, después de que Patty recibiera los regalos, tomó la caja  
  
-Este es mi regalo para ti- dijo, y la abrió  
  
De ella, un pequeño gatito asomó su cabecita, Deyanira lo tomó  
  
-Ah, está precioso, Tom. Muchísimas gracias  
  
-¿Te gustó?  
  
-Está muy lindo- Deyanira lo observó; era negro con manchas blancas y con unos ojitos azules  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Macho  
  
-Ah... le pondré... Damián II  
  
-¿Damián II?  
  
-Mi gato anterior era el primero... lo atropellaron. ¡Hola Damy!- dijo, con el gato en frente. Los otros dos sonrieron, al ver cómo la chica jugaba con él  
  
-Bien- dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie -¿vamos Dey?, hoy haremos muchas cosas nn  
  
-Vamos...  
  
-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?- le preguntó Tom a Patty  
  
-¡Claro que no!- respondió –cuídense mucho y Deya, llega temprano  
  
-¡Claro!- dijo Deyanira, saliendo del cuarto -¡Cuida a Damo!  
  
Patty se quedó sola, y miró al gatito  
  
-¿Y ahora qué haremos los dos?- le preguntó  
  
Cerca de dos horas después; Patty veía televisión con Damián en su falda, durmiendo  
  
-¡Ya estoy harta de las películas de amor!- dijo en voz alta  
  
-Es típico en este día...  
  
-¡AH!  
  
Oliver, parado en la puerta, vio a Patty, algo sorprendido  
  
-No quería asustarte, lo siento- le dijo  
  
-No importa... ¡pasa!- le dijo  
  
-¿Y ese gato?- le preguntó Oliver a Patty, sentándose a su lado  
  
-Se lo regaló Tom a Deya. ¿Cierto que está lindo?  
  
-Pues... sí, se podría decir- dudó Oliver, después dijo –oye Patty, ¿qué harás ahora?  
  
-Continuar escapando de las películas románticas- respondió, con desgana -¿por?  
  
-Bueno... quería proponerte otra cosa- Patty miró a Oliver –claro, sólo si aceptas... y si Tom no se molesta  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?  
  
-¡Claro!- dijo Patty, intentando esconder la alegría que sentía (con muy poco éxito, hay que decirlo)  
  
-Entonces, vamos- Oliver se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Patty, ella aceptó la cortesía, sonriendo divertida  
  
Diez minutos después ambos salían de la casa de Patty; "como una pareja", pensaron los dos, sin querer. Oliver tenía una pequeña lucha interna  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Oliver?- le preguntó ella  
  
-Eh... ¡nada!- respondió -... oye, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Tom?  
  
-¿Con Tom?. Bien...  
  
-¿Y ya estás segura de tus sentimientos?  
  
-Eh... aún no...- respondió Patty, intentando adivinar las intenciones del jugador. De pronto, Oliver la tomó de la mano  
  
-¡Ven!- le dijo  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-¿Almorzamos?, me dio hambre  
  
Patty sonrió, no tenía remedio  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
Mientras, en la mansión Price, unos jugadores profesionales estaban más que aburridos, sentados en el balcón  
  
-Esto para mi gusto, es demasiado tranquilo- suspiró Pierre –más en cima, Misaki se ha llevado todos estos días con su novia...  
  
-Entiéndelo y no seas egoísta- le dijo Luis Napoleón –no se podrán ver durante un buen tiempo cuando vuelva a Francia  
  
-Oye Schneider- dijo Santana, mirando al jugador que tenía un balón en sus manos –estás silencioso  
  
-Mmm...- respondió Karl, los demás se miraron  
  
-¿Preocupado por tu hermana?- preguntó divertido Gino –ya sabes que Price la cuida...  
  
-¿Me pregunto qué harán?- se dijo Pierre, mirando al cielo –me gustaría verlos  
  
-Y podrías...- dijo Santana. Los demás los miraron, suspicaces  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntaron  
  
-A que Benji me dijo dónde iría...- respondió, los demás se lanzaron sobre él  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué no lo habías dicho antes!!!???  
  
Los jugadores salieron inmediatamente de la mansión y tomaron un taxi. Santana le indicó al conductor al lugar que necesitaban llegar  
  
-¿En dónde están?- preguntó ansioso Gino, buscando a los lados  
  
-¡Bingo!  
  
Benji estaba en una heladería junto con Ahinoa, ambos parecían estar más que divertidos y la chica tomaba un graaaaan helado de copa. Los jóvenes se escondieron y comenzaron a espiar  
  
-Están muy cerca...- murmuró Karl. Pierre y Napoleón se miraron divertidos  
  
-Miren...- dijo Carlos –le regaló flores  
  
-Cállate, Santana- le dijo Karl  
  
-...se están acercando- dijo Gino, que no se perdía detalle –corre a Karl, para que no vea...- le susurró a Pierre. Éste, sonriendo, hizo lo que el jugador italiano le indicaba  
  
-Pierre, idiota, no me dejas ver- le dijo Karl  
  
-Oh, lo siento- dijo Piere, pero aún así no se movió  
  
-¡Le dio la mano!- dijo Luis  
  
-¿Qué?- reaccionó Karl -¡quiero ver!, ¡córranse!  
  
-...Benji se está acercando...- agregó Santana  
  
-¡¡¡Quítense!!!  
  
-¡La besó!- dijeron los cuatro, a la vez  
  
-¿Qué?, ¡¡¡Ahinoa!!!- gritó el alemán, y sus cuatro compañeros se lanzaron sobre él, alcanzando a esconderse antes que Benji y la hermana de Karl voltearan a ver. Suspiraron tranquilos  
  
-¡Idiota!, ¿ves en el problema que nos habrías metido?- le reclamó Gino, dándole una palmada en la cabeza, mientras los demás lo afirmaban  
  
-¡Suéltenme!  
  
-Actúa de acuerdo a tu edad, Schneider- le reclamó Pierre  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- escucharon, y vieron a Oliver junto a Patty, ambos los miraban -¿qué están haciendo?...  
  
-Eh...- dudaron, finalmente Carlos Santana se decidió a hablar  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Seguimos a Banji  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?- les recriminó Oliver como si sólo fueran unos niños. Pierre, algo picado, lo miró  
  
-¿Y tu qué haces con la novia de Misaki?  
  
Oliver se puso blanco como papel, pero Patty salió en su ayuda  
  
-Tom no podía estar conmigo hoy- dijo –así que Oliver me invitó a salir porque tampoco estaba Deyanira...  
  
Todos los miraban... Oliver notó que no le creía ni una palabra a Patty, lo mismo que Napoleón. Suspiró, "¿Y ahora qué problema saldrá?", se preguntó  
  
-Ya, ¿no creen que ya vimos mucho?- dijo Karl, poniéndose de pie  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Andan con dinero?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Vamos al cine  
  
Se fueron sin despedirse siquiera, dejando a Patty y Oliver completamente colgados. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros  
  
-¿Dónde íbamos nosotros?  
  
-Al parque de diversiones- dijo Patty  
  
-Sigamos, entonces  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
-Oye Tom, mira quienes van allá...  
  
Tom miró a su lado y vio a Patty y a Oliver, de lo más entretenidos  
  
-Mira tú...- dijo Tom, sonriendo –y nosotros que queríamos ir a buscarla a su casa  
  
-Al menos no perdimos el viaje nn  
  
-Pues sí... mejor será que nos vamos, nos pueden ver aquí y ahí sí que queda la grande  
  
Ambos caminaron por otra calle, Tom rompió el silencio  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-Sí... algo  
  
-Vamos al departamento en que me estoy quedando... queda cerca de aquí  
  
Ya casi era de noche (NOTA: es febrero, y según tengo entendido allá es invierno... se oscurece más temprano), y comenzaba a hacer frío. Llegaron al departamento (y Deyanira lo encontró muy ordenado)  
  
-Eres el primer hombre que veo es ordenado...- dijo, divertida. Tom sonrió  
  
-Bueno, tenía que serlo... vamos a la cocina, a ver qué hay  
  
Después de ver qué era lo que Tom tenía, decidieron llamar a un restaurante y pedir comida.  
  
Después de 30 minutos de espera, por fin llegó y ambos se sentaron, pero antes, Deyanira prendió el equipo de música; estaba la canción "Milagro"  
  
-¡Es bonita esta canción!- dijo Deyanira, sentándose con Tom a la mesa  
  
-¿Si?, nunca antes la había escuchado...- dijo el muchacho  
  
Comieron bastante tranquilos y hablando de cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza  
  
Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, y en la radio comenzó a tocar: "In my life" de Los Beatles (NOTA: ¡preciosa!). Tom se puso de pie e invitó a bailar a Deyanira y, mientras, le cantaba al oído. Y ambos se dejaron llevar por la música y el momento...  
  
Fin del capítulo!!!!  
  
Espero que les vaya gustando, y dejen sus reviews!! 


	7. Casi Casi

Capítulo VII: Casi – Casi  
  
Deyanira sintió que el sol llegaba a sus ojos y, en un intento por evitarlo, se dio vuelta, encontrándose con otra persona, que la miraba tiernamente  
  
-Buenos días... –le dijo Tom, suavemente, y dándole un besito en la frente. Deyanira lo abrazó  
  
-Buenos días- respondió aún con sueño  
  
-¿Cómo dormiste?  
  
-Bastante bien... tu cama es muy blanda...- Tom, sin querer, se puso rojo ante las palabras de ella, que rió -¡sigues tan tímido como siempre!  
  
-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿qué cambie sólo porque...- Deyanira no lo dejó continuar, comenzó a besarlo  
  
Sonó el teléfono  
  
Tom abrió un ojo e intentó contestarlo, pero ella no lo dejó  
  
-Es... sólo un... momento- balbuceó Tom, cuando ella lo dejaba hablar  
  
-No...  
  
El teléfono suena que suena. Tom estiró la mano intentando alcanzarlo, pero Deyanira lo evitó  
  
-Deja que suene...  
  
-Pero Dey... puede ser impor...  
  
Tom prefirió no luchar más... y dejar que el teléfono sonara y sonara cuanto quisiera... total, ¿qué más importante que ese momento con la chica que amaba?  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o  
  
Oliver colgó el teléfono, más que extrañado  
  
-No contestó...- dijo  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Benji  
  
-Claro que si, Benji, es fácil darse cuenta cuando una persona no te contesta el teléfono  
  
-Ya, no te enojes...  
  
Ambos se sentaron en unos sofás que estaban en la sala  
  
-¿Y cómo te fue ayer con Patty?  
  
-Bien... estuvo entretenido  
  
-¿Hablaron algo sobre tus sentimientos?  
  
-Claro que no  
  
-Estamos nuevamente en el comienzo...- suspiró Benji  
  
-No digas eso, ¿crees que es muy fácil para mi callármelo?  
  
-Entonces díselo  
  
-No es tan fácil, Tom...  
  
-¡Otra vez Tom!, ¡¡¡está sólo viviendo una ilusión!!!; ya está bueno de eso, alguien debería bajarlo de esa nube que sólo le hace mal  
  
-¿Y tengo que ser yo?  
  
-Saliste premiado- le dijo Benji, sonriendo. Oliver suspiró  
  
-Tom es un gran amigo... me da pena por él, aunque tengas razón.  
  
-¿Ves?, lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir a su casa  
  
-¿Y si no está?, no contentó el teléfono  
  
-¿Y si estaba en la ducha?- dijo Benji –vamos, no perdemos nada con ir a verlo, incluso puede que sea mejor para nosotros...  
  
-Como digas... hola Pierre, ¿cómo estás?  
  
El jugador francés pasó por delante de ellos, sin mirarlos y en dirección a la cocina  
  
-Buenas...- dijo en un murmullo  
  
-¿Qué tiene?- le preguntó Oliver a Banji una vez que se fue, éste sonrió  
  
-Llamémoslo Trasnoche y Pócker  
  
-¿Pocker?  
  
-Así es. Pierre, Gino, Carlos, Luis y Karl se acostaron de madrugada jugando pócker... Pierre es el primero que se levanta  
  
-Jajaja- rió Oliver –mira, ahí viene Santana  
  
Carlos pasó prácticamente durmiendo, los saludó con la mano. Oliver y Benji se miraron y se largaron a reír  
  
-Ah- dijo Oliver, de pronto –Gamo quiere que nos juntemos en dos semanas para una reunión que tiene preparada  
  
-Le avisamos a Tom y después al resto del equipo, yo te acompaño  
  
-Bien...- los chicos fueron a la puerta –oye, ¿y tus visitas las vas a dejar solas?  
  
-Sí, en este momento están más dormidos que despiertos así que ni notarán mi ausencia  
  
-Como digas, vamos  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
Patty se acercó al teléfono y marcó... esperó unos momentos  
  
-¿Aló?- escuchó  
  
-¿Tom?  
  
-¡Patty!, hola, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Bien, ¿está Deyanira ahí?  
  
-Está tomando una ducha...  
  
-¿Pasaron juntos la noche?  
  
-No respondo: pregunta indiscreta  
  
-¡Tom!  
  
-Vamos, Patty, no preguntes eso...  
  
-Tus palabras me dan la respuesta  
  
-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?  
  
-Para avergonzarte, apuesto que estás colorado...  
  
-Calla... ¿quieres hablar con Dey?  
  
-Sí, por favor  
  
-Adiós, nos vemos...  
  
-Chao  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-¿Deya?  
  
-Sí, hola Patty  
  
-Hola... oye, eso de temprano era para ayer, no hoy  
  
-...Basta de tus bromas, Patty  
  
-Bueno. Te quería preguntar si vendrás a almorzar  
  
-Sí... ¿por qué mejor me vienes a buscar?  
  
-Bien, si eso quieres...- Patty distinguió la voz de Tom -¿Qué dice?  
  
-Dice que no es necesario que vengas, pero aún así yo creo que es mejor  
  
-Bueno, estaré allá en un rato, nos vemos  
  
-Chao  
  
Patty colgó el teléfono y, después de un rato, salió de su casa  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y, cuando casi llegaba al departamento de Misaki, reconoció a dos muchachos unos pasos más adelante que ella, que caminaban en su misma dirección  
  
-Oh no... ¿y ahora qué?- murmuró, en ese momento, uno de ellos volteó y la vio  
  
- o –o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
-¿Preparaste todo mientras me bañaba?  
  
-Claro... no iba a estar sentado todo el rato y sin hacer nada  
  
-Bueno, como quieras  
  
Tom y Deyanira se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar y, sin darse cuenta y después de estar un buen rato conversando, se encontraron discutiendo. Para no continuar con eso, prefirieron seguir en silencio un buen rato  
  
Tocaron la puerta  
  
-Debe ser Patty- dijo Deyanira, mirando a la puerta. Tom se puso de pie y se hincó en frente de ella  
  
-No quiero discutir contigo por una tontera...- le dijo  
  
-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo ella, sonriendo. Tom se puso de pie y fue a abrir  
  
Abrió, y se puso pálido  
  
-¡Oliver, Benji!- dijo, bastante fuerte, para que Deyanira lo escuchara. Al hacerlo, la chica casi se cae de la silla  
  
-Hola Tom- dijo Benji, mirándolo -¿te sientes mal?  
  
-¿Mal?- repitió, mientras miraba al interior de su departamento –no, ¡para nada!  
  
-¿Podemos pasar?- le preguntó Oliver, extrañado por la actitud de Tom. Éste los miro, sonriendo en forma de disculpa  
  
-Claro, lo siento...  
  
Tom se corrió de la puerta y Oliver y Benji entraron, detrás de ellos lo hizo Patty, que se acercó a Tom con la excusa que quería "saludarlo"... ni Oliver ni Benji querían ver  
  
-¿Y Deyanira?- le susurró ella, Tom se encogió de hombros  
  
-No lo sé... espero que se haya escondido  
  
-¿Estás con alguien?- le preguntó Benji  
  
-No... ¿por qué?- preguntó Tom  
  
-Porque hay dos tazas en la mesa  
  
-Eh...ah...- Tom miró a Patty -¡la esperaba a ella!  
  
-Pero las tazas están servidas- dijo Oliver, mirando a Tom suspicaz  
  
-Yo se lo pedí- se adelantó Patty –es que... no me gustan las cosas calientes... ya saben, queman...  
  
-Siéntense- les pidió Tom a sus amigos -¿y a qué se debe su visita?  
  
-Eran sobre dos cosas- dijo Benji –la primera, es para decirte que en una semana tenemos reunión con Gamo  
  
-¿Con Gamo?  
  
-Así es, quiere comenzar a ver sobre el próximo torneo en que participaremos- dijo Oliver  
  
-¿Y lo otro?- preguntó Tom  
  
-Lo otro es...  
  
-Tom- interrumpió Oliver a Benji, mirándolo significativamente -¿puedo ir al baño?  
  
-¿Al baño?- Tom se puso nervioso, lo más seguro era que Deyanira se hubiera escondido ahí –eh... claro, pero...  
  
-Oli, ¡déjame ir a mi primero!- pidió Patty, comprendiendo la situación y poniéndose de pie. El muchacho asintió -¡gracias!- Patty corrió al baño y Tom, sonriendo, se encogió de hombros  
  
Durante unos momentos, el trío se quedó en silencio  
  
-Oye Tom- comenzó Oliver -¿tienes tiempo hoy?  
  
-Claro... ¿para qué sería?- preguntó éste, Oliver y Benji se miraron  
  
-Es para hablar...  
  
-¿Soccer?  
  
-No... mejor te lo decimos después, ¿vale?  
  
-Bueno, como quieran  
  
Patty entró al baño y cerró con seguro  
  
-¿Deyis?- preguntó, la muchacha salió pálida de la tina de baño  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios que eres tú, Patty!- dijo, acercándose a ella -¡si era Oliver te juro que me moría!  
  
Patty rió un poco  
  
-Ya, cálmate- le dijo luego –ahora tenemos que ver cómo saldrás de aquí  
  
-¿Y si me quedo?  
  
-No creo que aguantes mucho aquí encerrada, y menos con el peligro que entre Oliver o Benji. Lo mejor será que te vayas a la casa, allá hablaremos –Patty pensó unos momentos -¿puedes llegar a la cocina sin que te vean?  
  
-Pues... yo creo que si...  
  
-Entonces vamos. Cuando te de la señal, corres a la puerta y sales del departamento. Debes ser rápida  
  
-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Deyanira, Patty sonrió  
  
-Ya sabrás, te darás cuenta enseguida  
  
Deyanira no pudo pedir más detalles porque Patty abrió la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y salió del baño, Deyanira siguiéndola. Se asomó a la cocina  
  
-¡Benji!- dijo, al ver al portero ahí; Deyanira volvió inmediatamente al baño y, como iba tan apurada, se cayó al cerrar la puerta  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Benji, al escuchar un pequeño ruido  
  
-Eh... fue Tom... ¿te ayudo a llevar las tazas?  
  
-Bueno  
  
-Ve tú primero  
  
Benji salió de la cocina y Patty, antes de ir con los demás, le indicó a Deyanira con un golpe en la puerta, que el paso estaba libre. Tom, al verla, fue a ayudarle  
  
-¿Y Dey?  
  
-En la cocina, intentará salir del departamento  
  
Tom lo vio bastante difícil... de la cocina tenía que cruzar todo el comedor y, desde el lugar en que Oliver y Benji estaban, demás que la verían  
  
Deyanira estaba muy atenta a todos los movimientos de Patty, esperando la "señal". De pronto, esta llegó, pero le costó un poco reaccionar  
  
Tom pudo ver a Deyanira asomada en la puerta de la cocina y suspiró. Miró a Patty y ésta le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole  
  
-¡¡¡Patty!!!- Oliver corrió al ver que la chica caía "desmayada" en el piso. Benji también se acercó. Tom vio pasar rápidamente a Deyanira y salir del departamento  
  
-¡Tom reacciona!- le gritó Benji  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
Oliver tomó en brazos a Patty y la llevó al sofá  
  
"¿Habrá pensado en ser actriz?", pensaba Tom mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina por un vaso con agua y azúcar. Cuando volvió, Patty estaba reaccionando  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Tom, pasándole el vaso  
  
-Ya estoy mejor...- respondió débilmente y tomando algo de agua  
  
-¿Te ha ocurrido antes?- le preguntó Benji  
  
-Eh... no- intentó ponerse de pie, pero Oliver se lo impidió  
  
-Espera un rato  
  
-Debo ir a casa  
  
-Te iremos a dejar- le dijo Benji  
  
-Yo también voy- dijo Tom -¿me pueden esperar un poco?, necesito ordenar algunas cosas- dijo, con la esperanza de darle algo de tiempo a Deyanira para que llegase a casa  
  
-Claro- dijo Oliver  
  
Rato después los cuatro amigos salían del departamento de Tom, a casa de Patty. Cuando llegaron, Deyanira los salió a encontrar  
  
-¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer que siempre andan dando vueltas?- les preguntó divertida  
  
-Estamos de vacaciones, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- le preguntó Oliver. Entraron y se sentaron en los sofás  
  
-¿Y cómo te fue ayer?- le preguntó Benji a Tom, éste lo miró  
  
-¿Ayer?  
  
-Con tu padre  
  
-Ah... bien, fue bueno verlo- respondió vagamente, luego miró a Deyanira -¿dónde está el gato?  
  
-Arriba  
  
-¿Puedo ir a verlo?  
  
-Claro, ve  
  
Tom se puso de puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de Patty y, en su cama, encontró al pequeño Damián durmiendo echo un ovillo. Se acercó y le hizo algo de cariño, pero algo llamó su atención; una agenda. Curioso, la tomó; era de Deyanira  
  
La dejó a un lado pensando que lo estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero en esos momentos se le presentaba como lo más tentador del mundo. Luego de que pasaron unos momentos, la tomó y comenzó a verla...  
  
Se sorprendió de ver fotos de su equipo de soccer, el París Saint Germain... y él mismo salía en algunas ocasiones. También habían fotos del mundial sub – 16 en Francia  
  
-Oye Tom...- Deyanira entró al cuarto y vio al muchacho con la agenda  
  
-Yo...- comenzó Tom, más que avergonzado y dejando la agenda a un lado -lo siento... eh... no te molestes, ¡te prometo que no leí!, sólo vi las fotos  
  
-Ehm... no te preocupes, no es para tanto- dijo Deyanira, sentándose a su lado  
  
-¿Fuiste al mundial?  
  
-Claro, aunque no pude asistir a todos los partidos...  
  
-¿Y apuesto a que eras de la porra de Pierre?- le preguntó burlonamente Tom, Deyanira lo miró ofendida y le dio con un cojín -¡era una broma!  
  
-Tú y tus bromas  
  
-¿Y los demás?  
  
-Quedaron abajo  
  
-¿Y por qué subiste?  
  
-Te quería preguntar si vas a tomar jugo...  
  
-Ah, sí, gracias  
  
-Ya- Deyanira se puso de pie y bajó. Tom esperó unos momentos y comenzó nuevamente a ver la agenda. No escuchó cuando alguien se acercaba, minutos después  
  
-Tú no aprendes...  
  
-Sólo algunas cosas- dijo, recibiendo el vaso que Deyanira le daba  
  
-¿Cómo no revisar las cosas que no son tuyas?  
  
-Esa es una de ellas  
  
-...  
  
-No pongas esa cara...  
  
-Bueno... oye, ¿te gustan The Beatles?  
  
-¿The Beatles?... a mi padre le gustaban, ¿por?- Deyanira se acercó a él, hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca  
  
"Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
  
Do you promise not to tell?  
  
Oh, closer  
  
Let me whisper in your ear  
  
Say the words you long to hear  
  
I´m in love with you, oh oh oh"  
  
-Oigan...- se detuvo, Tom y Deyanira se separaron rápidamente y vieron a un impresionado Benji Price, parado. Detrás, venían Oliver y Patty hablando animadamente. Cuando entraron al cuarto, notaron la tensión que en él había  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Patty  
  
-No, Patty- dijo Benji  
  
Tom y Deyanira suspiraron, algo aliviados  
  
NOTA: ¡Disculpen la demora!, no he tenido tiempo para nada!. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews! 


	8. Sospechas

Capítulo VIII: Sospechas  
  
Tom se despertó esa mañana con una sensación extraña en su garganta, y con algo de dolor en el pecho...  
  
-¡No quiero enfermarme!- suspiró y, después de hablar, comenzó a toser. Se sentó con pesadez y suspiró, se sentía algo mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sonó el teléfono  
  
-¿Aló?- preguntó con desgana  
  
-¿Tom?  
  
-Hola Benji...  
  
-¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-No... un poco, en realidad. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?  
  
-Bien, gracias  
  
-¿Y, a qué se debe?  
  
-Era para hablarte de la fiesta que le haré a Ahinoa, no será mañana, será hoy  
  
-¿Hoy?, ¿por qué la adelantaste?  
  
-Problemas de último momento. ¿Crees que puedas venir?  
  
-Si, si es que no me siento peor  
  
-Esperemos que no... nos vemos, entonces  
  
-Adiós Benji  
  
Colgó el teléfono y, después de unos momentos de vacilaciones, se volvió a acostar  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
Oliver veía por televisión el resumen de deportes, sonó el teléfono y contestó  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-¿Oliver?  
  
-Hola Benji, ¿qué hay?  
  
-Es sobre la fiesta: es hoy, no mañana  
  
-¿Hoy?... bueno  
  
-¿Podrás venir?  
  
-¡Claro, amigo!, ningún problema. ¿Llamaste a Tom?  
  
-Sí, y al parecer está algo enfermo  
  
-¿Enfermo?, lo iré a ver en un rato, entonces  
  
-Nos vemos en la noche  
  
-¡Benji!, ¿llamaste a Patty?  
  
-Sí, ya le avisé  
  
-Ya, entonces chao  
  
-Adiós  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
Patty subía las escaleras algo apurada. ¡La fiesta era ese día!  
  
-¿Deya?- dijo, entrando a su cuarto. La muchacha seguía durmiendo y ya era bien tarde; era extraño, puesto que ella era la que siempre se levantaba temprano -¡Deya!  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-Ya, levántate!- le dijo –es algo tarde, y Benji me acaba de avisar que la fiesta no es mañana, ¡es hoy!  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó distraída  
  
-¿Cómo que qué cosa?, la fiesta  
  
-Ah...  
  
Deyanira se sentó en la cama, algo pálida  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Deya?- le preguntó Patty  
  
-Tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo  
  
-¿Comiste algo que te pudiera hacer mal?  
  
-No, que yo sepa  
  
-Aunque con todo lo que comiste anoche, no me extraña que te enfermaras...  
  
Deyanira se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió al baño. Patty esperó a que saliera  
  
-¿Vomitaste?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-No... igual  
  
-¿Te traigo algo de comer?  
  
-¡No hables de comida!... iré a tomar agua  
  
-Yo te la traigo  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Deyanira se sentó en la cama y suspiró... desde hace unos días que se sentía así y se estaba preocupando...  
  
-Yo creo que tu estado se debe a la cantidad de comida de anoche... en mi vida te había visto comer tanto- le dijo, pasándole el vaso -¿por qué mejor te quedas acostada?  
  
-No es necesario, ya me siento mejor... además, debo ir a comprar algo  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya yo?  
  
-No, no te preocupes, gracias  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Claro  
  
Deyanira caminaba por la calle, buscando alguna farmacia. Cuando al fin encontró una, antes de entrar observó a los lados  
  
-¿Qué desea, señorita?- le preguntó la mujer que atendía  
  
-Ehmm...- dudó -¿Tiene... ?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿Un... test de embarazo?  
  
-Sí, un momento...- la mujer se alejó un poco y Deyanira suspiró, algo tranquila  
  
-¿Es para ti o para Patty?- escuchó, y sintió que el mundo se le iba encima. Lentamente se volteó y vio a Steve Hyuga, sonriendo burlonamente –No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto...  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿¡Señorita!?- el llamado de la mujer la volvió – acérquese a la caja a cancelar  
  
Canceló rápidamente y decidió salir casi corriendo, intentando evitar a Steve  
  
-Ah, ah- dijo el joven –no respondiste mi pregunta  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia...  
  
-Claro que si, por algo te lo pregunto- Deyanira intentaba evitar a Steve, pero éste no la dejaba pasar  
  
-¡Por favor Steve, déjame tranquila!- le pidió, a punto de llorar  
  
-Vamos Deyanira, sé que no te he dado razones para que confíes en mi, pero si necesitas hablar...  
  
-Gracias, pero no... debo irme  
  
-Bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche...  
  
Steve comenzó a alejarse y Deyanira dudó  
  
-¡Espera Steve!  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
Benji se extrañó de ver llegar a Bruce tan temprano  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe?- le preguntó  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Benji, es muy serio  
  
Benji miró a Bruce... "¿Bruce serio?, ésta es novedad" pensó  
  
-Pasa, y siéntate- ambos lo hicieron -¿Y de qué se trata?  
  
-Es sobre Tom  
  
-¿Tom?, ¿qué hay con Tom?  
  
-Mira Benji... prometí no contarlo, pero me he enterado de algunas cosas y creo que es demasiado serio. Patty no quiso escucharme, quizás a ti sí  
  
-Te escucho  
  
Bruce lo contó todo sobre la relación que Tom y Deyanira llevaban a escondidas  
  
-... y estoy seguro que sigue engañando a Patty  
  
Benji estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Tom poniéndole los cuernos a Patty? Y más extraño aún, ella continuaba con él a pesar de saberlo  
  
-No puedo creerlo  
  
-Pues es la verdad  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Harper?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!  
  
-Pero... nunca lo imaginé de Tom  
  
-¡Ese estúpido sólo tiene la cara de santo!, por dentro no es más que un...  
  
-Basta Bruce- lo cortó Benji –lo que aún no entiendo es porqué me lo contaste a mi  
  
-Porque quiero que detengas a Tom, sé que tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Incluso puedes hablar con Patty, hacer que abra los ojos  
  
-¡¿Se lo dijiste?!  
  
-¡Claro que lo hice!... después de pegarle a Tom... ¿y sabes lo que dijo?, que seguiría con él. A veces no la entiendo- Bruce miró la hora –me tengo que ir Benji, nos vemos después  
  
-Bien, te espero en la noche  
  
-Adiós  
  
Benji se quedó solo, pensando. ¿En verdad que Tom era capaz de engañar a Patty?... aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa tarde en que Patty se desmayó... Tom y Deyanira habían estado a punto de besarse... ¿Quién era la víctima al final?, ¿Patty o Tom?  
  
-¿Y le crees?- escuchó, y vio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, a Pierre. Se veía más serio de lo normal, quizás, hasta molesto  
  
-¿Escuchaste?  
  
-Sí... ¿acaso es pecado?  
  
-Se podría decir que sí...  
  
-Te hice una pregunta... ¿le crees o no?  
  
-...  
  
-Pensé que eras amigo de Misaki  
  
-¿Acaso tú lo eres?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Al parecer más que tú... yo creo en él  
  
-¡Yo también lo hago!, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-No opines en algo que no sabes  
  
-¿Qué no sé?- dijo Pierre, sonriendo -¿Qué Tom es el novio de la chica que quiere Atton?, ¿qué tú insistes en que le quite la novia?... ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese, Price?  
  
-¡Tú no conoces la historia completa!  
  
-¿Qué no la conozco?... ¿y qué más quieres saber?- le dijo, y actuó como si pensara unos momentos -¡Ah!, se supone que Misaki está enamorado de esa chica (aunque claro, con esta noticia ya se entra en dudas, ¿no crees?) y que Atton recién ahora se viene a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿No es triste la vida?  
  
-¿Tienes algo más que aportar?  
  
-Pues sí... si tienes tantas dudas, pregúntaselo en vez de estar dudando, te ahorrarás muchos dolores de cabeza  
  
Pierre comenzó a alejarse y Benji se vio en la necesidad de responderle algo, cualquier cosa; el asunto era no quedarse callado  
  
-Uno ve caras, no corazones- dijo Benji, Pierre se detuvo y lo miró  
  
-¿Cómo te puedes llamar amigo de Misaki?- le preguntó –él siempre me habló del "buen amigo" que eras... y también me hablaba de Atton- dejó pasar unos momentos, en silencio –parece que no sólo con su novia está viviendo una ilusión, como tú dices, sino también con sus propios y supuestos amigos...  
  
Y Pierre se fue, dejando a Benji enojado por haber dicho esas palabras...  
  
Fin Capítulo  
  
¡Está cortito!, espero les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus reviews! 


	9. La fiesta

Capítulo IX: La fiesta  
  
-¿Y Tom se prestó para eso?- preguntó Steve, algo sorprendido, Deyanira asintió mientras continuaba tomando su helado de frambuesa  
  
-Así es... Tom es fácil de convencer, después de todo  
  
-Tienes razón, Tom es fácil de manipular... y Patty debe saber como hacerlo- Deyanira rió un poco  
  
-No creas, que le costó su resto convencerlo; tuvo que recurrir a las lágrimas falsas y, con un poco de presión de mi parte, lo logró  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo Steve –nunca he visto a Patty y a Tom besarse, sólo se toman de las manos  
  
-Ese fue el trato; en todo caso, en caso de que los demás del equipo lo pidieran, Tom tenía mi permiso para besarla- Steve rió un poco  
  
-¿Tú permiso?, ¿y en qué parte entraste tú, eh?- le preguntó, divertido. Deyanira se quedó callada  
  
-Haz como si no escuchaste lo último- le dijo, Steve sonrió  
  
-Ni lo sueñes, niña- le dijo -Tú eres la novia de Misaki, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-No, no te equivocas...- le dijo de mala gana a Steve –eres muy observador, ¿lo sabías Hyuga?  
  
-Sí, además, se les nota  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-Sólo hay que observarlos bien... apuesto a que más de alguien lo supone  
  
-No creo  
  
-Bueno, y volviendo al tema que a ambos nos interesa: ¿lo que compraste para quién es?  
  
-No te responderé eso...  
  
-¿Entonces es para ti?  
  
-Ya te dije...  
  
-Eso lo confirma  
  
Deyanira suspiró, y se puso de pie  
  
-Sólo espero que sepas guardar el secreto  
  
-¿De qué?, ¿de lo de Tom y Patty o lo tuyo?  
  
-Las dos cosas- dijo seriamente Deyanira –si Tom se llega a enterar que pareciera que estoy embarazada, nada te salvará, ¿entendiste?  
  
-¿Por qué?, algún día se enterará  
  
-Sí, pero seré YO la que se lo diga...  
  
-Bueno, como quieras, en todo caso, tengo mejores cosas que andar copuchando por ahí, así que no te preocupes. ¿Irás a la fiesta de Benji?  
  
-Yo creo que sí, con Tom habíamos pensado unas cositas para Oliver y Patty  
  
-En eso se pasan todo el día: pensando en cómo juntar a esos dos  
  
-Algo así... bueno, nos vemos Steve  
  
-Adiós, Deyanira  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o- o –o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o  
  
Ya era de tarde, y Oliver pasó por Tom a su departamento. El muchacho le abrió y Oliver lo miró  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, entrando y siguiendo a Tom  
  
-Si no tomamos en cuenta el dolor de cabeza, la tos, el dolor del pecho y los molestos escalofríos... se podría decir que más o menos...- Tom comenzó a toser. Oliver lo miró  
  
-No estás bien  
  
-Puede ser... ¡odio los escalofríos!  
  
-¿Irás a la fiesta?  
  
-No lo sé...- respondió Tom, en un suspiro –comenzó a llover...  
  
-¡Iremos en taxi!- dijo Oliver, intentando buscar una solución  
  
-También había pensado en eso...- respondió Tom, pensó unos momentos –iré por un abrigo  
  
Oliver sonrió  
  
Pasaron a buscar a Patty y Deyanira a su casa y luego se dirigieron a la mansión de Benji, en donde estaban la mayoría de los invitados  
  
-Apuesto que Benji es la única persona que se le ocurre hacer una fiesta lloviendo...- dijo Patty  
  
-No fue culpa de él- dijo Oliver –ayer no hizo tanto frío  
  
-Por eso... cuando llueve no hace mucho frío  
  
-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Deyanira a Tom, que extrañamente estaba muy callado (más de lo normal)  
  
-Algo... no creo que me quede mucho...  
  
Algunos conversaban formando grupos, otros bailaban. Todo estaba muy animado  
  
-¿Bailemos Patty?- le propuso Tom a la chica, ella aceptó (un poco triste, hay que decirlo). Una vez que estaban alejados de los demás, Tom sonrió –no pongas esa cara, Dey se encargará del resto...- agregó  
  
Patty miró a Tom y éste le guiñó un ojo. A su lado, Andy bailaba con Mary, Armand con Mafer y Eddy con Eva, junto con otras parejas  
  
-Es hoy o nunca, Oli- dijo Benji a su amigo. Éste lo miró algo nervioso  
  
-No me digas eso  
  
-¿Y por qué?- preguntó  
  
-Ya lo sabes...  
  
-¡Olvídate de Tom!- le dijo Benji, Oliver lo miró confundido  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó  
  
-Por nada...  
  
Deyanira por fin logró alejarse de Johnny y Paul y llegó al lado de los muchachos  
  
-Oliver, ¡¡¡baila conmigo!!!- le pidió. El chico la miró con desgana -¡¡¡vamos, por favor!!!  
  
-Está bien...- dijo Oliver, y Benji comenzaba a hablar con Ahinoa  
  
Deyanira y Oliver bailaban y, disimuladamente, ella hacía que se juntaran con Tom y Patty. Cuando estaban al lado de ellos, a una señal de Tom, ambos dijeron  
  
-¡¡¡Cambio!!!- y se alejaron bailando felices (y bien juntitos, hay que decirlo)  
  
Por unos momentos, Patty y Oliver sólo atinaron a mirarse; sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar  
  
-¿Y esa cara Aoi?- preguntó Steve al chico, éste se encogió de hombros  
  
-Es que...  
  
-¿Es que qué?- le interrumpió Richard  
  
-A Yoshiko no la dejaron venir...- respondió tristemente Aoi  
  
-¿Yoshiko?- preguntó Steve -¿la hermanastra de Misaki?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Y por qué no la dejaron?- preguntó Richard -¿por qué venías tú?  
  
-Richard, que esto no es telenovela- le dijo divertido Steve, y ambos comenzaron a reír. Aoi los miró algo molesto -¿y ya te declaraste?  
  
-¿Declararme?- preguntó nervioso Aoi, Richard rió nuevamente  
  
-Eso indica que no- dijo Steve -¿a qué le temes?  
  
-¿Temerle?...  
  
-¿A los celos de hermano mayor que pueda tener Tom?  
  
-¿Es... es celoso?- preguntó Aoi, tragando saliva  
  
Steve y Richard se miraron  
  
-Claro...- dijo Steve  
  
-¿No has visto cómo se pone cuando Oliver se acerca a Patty?- le preguntó Richard  
  
-¿Se enoja?- preguntó confundido Aoi –pero en este momento ambos están bailando...  
  
Steve y Richard buscaron y vieron a Oliver con Patty; en ese momento llegaba Tom a su lado  
  
-Oye Tom, ¿cierto que estás molesto?- le preguntó Richard, Tom lo miró confundido  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tom, sin comprender  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Steve, que sabía que estaba un poco enfermo  
  
-Mal...- respondió Tom, en un suspiro. Richard se acercó a Aoi  
  
-¿Ves?- le susurró –se siente mal porque Oliver está con Patty  
  
Aoi miró nervioso a Tom  
  
-¡Nos vemos luego Tom!- dijo, y se fue casi corriendo. Tom miró a Steve y a Richard, que se partían de la risa  
  
-¿Qué le pasó?- les preguntó  
  
-No le hagas caso- dijo Steve, poniéndose serio y aguantando la risa (no lo logró)  
  
Tom se encogió de hombros y llegó Deyanira  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, algo preocupada  
  
-Creo que me iré a casa...  
  
-¡Hey ustedes!- dijo Steve, divertido –disimulen...  
  
Tom miró a Steve sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras y Deyanira lo tomó de la mano y se alejó con él. Steve comenzó a reír  
  
-¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- le preguntó Richard, sin comprender  
  
-Por nada... es sólo una broma de mal gusto  
  
-¿Por qué ellos parecen novios?- dijo Richard, divertido. Steve lo miró sorprendido  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Soy bastante observador, ¿no crees?- dijo divertido Richard, riendo divertido ante la cara que Steve ponía –mejor voy...  
  
-¡¡¡No, no, no!!!, tú me vas a explicar cómo se te ocurrió esa idea...  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o- o – o – o – o –o – o – o – o  
  
-¿Le contaste a Steve?, ¿Y por qué?- le preguntó Tom a Deyanira  
  
-Fue necesario  
  
-¿Necesario?  
  
-Se dio cuenta de algo  
  
-¿Y cómo?...  
  
-Eso ya no importa- dijo Deyanira –él ya lo sabe, no hay vuelta atrás  
  
-Aún no entiendo...  
  
-No le des más vueltas, amor... ¿qué tienes?  
  
-Tuve un mareo...  
  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?... si tomas líquido te hará bien para la tos  
  
-Bueno  
  
-Vuelvo en seguida- dijo Deyanira, y se alejó  
  
Tom suspiró, se sentía realmente mal. Su cabeza le iba a explotar y le dolía mucho el pecho, sobretodo para respirar o para toser...  
  
-¿Así que es verdad?- escuchó, levantó la vista  
  
-¿¡Benji!?  
  
-Cuando Bruce me lo dijo quise dudar- siguió Benji –tú sabes, Tom Misaki, el santo de la selección, ¿cómo le podría hacer eso a Patty?, era estúpido...  
  
-Benji- dijo Tom, con la garganta apretada, ¿acaso sentía miedo por las cosas que podría decirle Benji?... el portero cuando quería, podía ser muy hiriente –tú no sabes, no entien...  
  
-No hay qué entender, Tom. Aquí sólo hay una cosa: engañaste a Patty, ¿cuánto llevas con esto?- silencio -¿Qué importa?, ya lo hiciste.  
  
-Por...  
  
-¡¡¡Calla Misaki!!!- le gritó, acercándose -¡¡¡y yo que te creía un buen amigo!!!; primero lo que le hiciste a Oliver... porque supongo que lo notaste, ¿cierto?, eres bastante inteligente como para hacerlo, Oliver ya no es el mismo contigo, cambió. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué?  
  
-Oliver es el culpable de todo esto...- dijo Tom, aunque no se dio cuenta que lo dijo hasta que fue bastante tarde, se arrepintió, en cierta forma  
  
-¿Eso crees?. Bueno, culpable o no, me doy cuenta que él sí que vale la pena... no eres más que un cínico, que se esconde en esa "carita de niño bueno", por dentro eres lo peor...  
  
Tom no hacía más que escuchar. ¿Acaso todo eso era verdad?... no, no podía ser. Ni Benji ni Oliver conocían toda la historia, ellos no lo sabían. Sintió que todo ladeaba de pronto, casi cae, si no fuera porque se afirmó  
  
Benji sólo lo miraba  
  
-Me desilusionaste como amigo Tom, de verdad- dijo, Tom cerró los ojos y respiró profundo –siempre pensé que eras distinto...  
  
-Lamento desilusionarte- dijo Tom, comenzando a caminar –y si quieres corre a hablar con Oliver... tan buen amigo mío eras que cada vez que podías le decías que hablara con Patty, ¿cierto?  
  
-Y no me equivocaba, no mereces a alguien como Patty  
  
-Ese no es tu problema, es mío y de ella, y sé que no me dejará  
  
¿Por qué hablaba así?, lo que menos quería era discutir con Benji, pero algo le impedía quedarse callado... quizás fuera el insoportable dolor de cabeza que sentía  
  
-No estés tan seguro, Misaki, tú y Deyanira...  
  
-Ni se te ocurra decir algo de ella, Benji...  
  
-No iba a decir algo que fuera mentira- dijo inocentemente Benji, encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-Sea verdad o mentira, no quiero que hables de ella  
  
-Oblígame, porque si continúas así, todos se darán cuenta de la clase de persona que son...  
  
-Yo ya lo tengo claro- dijo Tom simplemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás  
  
-Lástima- dijo Benji  
  
-Sí, lástima para ustedes, porque no pensamos cambiar- Deyanira llegó con un vaso de soda para Tom  
  
-Aquí tienes, Tom- le dijo, sonriendo  
  
-Ah, qué bonita escena, ¿por qué no se besan?- dijo Benji. La sonrisa de Deyanira desapareció de su cara y miró asustada a Benji  
  
-¿Qué?...  
  
-No pongas esa cara de no entender, no eres más que una...  
  
Tom, ya con la paciencia acabada, se acercó a Benji y le dio un empujón, evitando así que terminara la frase. Los que estaban más cerca de ellos, dejaron de hablar y bailar y observaron el acto de Tom sin comprender  
  
-Córtala, ¿quieres?- le dijo Tom, molesto. Benji lo miró  
  
-No, no quiero  
  
-Es tú maldito problema- dijo Tom –yo me voy  
  
-¡Excelente!- dijo Benji, sonriendo. Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo ocurría, aunque no sabían si intervenir o no –mejor para nosotros, así no veremos tú cara, aunque sea por un día  
  
-¿Benji?- preguntó Oliver, éste lo ignoró  
  
-Mejor para ustedes...- dijo Tom, simulando que no le importaba –aunque a mi no me interesa lo que piensen de mi, y menos lo que pienses tú Price  
  
-¿A sí?  
  
-Sí, gente como tú, que dicen ser amigos se encuentran en todas partes  
  
-¡Lo mismo ve para ti, Misaki, amigo de año!- respondió Benji. Los demás los observaban sin saber cómo reaccionar. Con cada palabra, Benji y Tom se enojaban más  
  
-¡Au revoir, Price!- dijo Tom, y se dio media vuelta  
  
-Tom- llamó Benji, éste lo miró –sólo te doy dos días para que se los digas, sólo dos días  
  
-¡No me vengas a poner tú condiciones!, se los diré cuando yo creo que es necesario  
  
-Entonces se los diré yo  
  
-Haz lo que quieras, ¡si quieres díselos ya mismo!, ¡¡¡mira, aquí están todos los del equipo!!!, lograrías lo que querías, ¿no Benji?- dijo Tom  
  
-Lo haré  
  
-Ya dije lo que pensaba- dijo Tom – me da igual, yo me voy  
  
-Entonces eres cobarde porque no das la cara  
  
-Sí, soy mal amigo y cobarde- dijo Tom -¿quieres agregar otra cosa?, emm... ¡ya sé!, traidor, ¿no es bonita esa palabra?- silencio –mejor me voy, no se qué hago aquí  
  
-Tom, ¿de qué hablas?- le preguntó Andy, que era el más cercano a él  
  
Tom se fue y todos miraron a Benji, que se alejó del grupo seguido de Oliver  
  
Deyanira iba a ir tras Tom, pero Patty la detuvo, afirmándola del brazo, la chica aceptó a regañadientes  
  
Fin capítulo 


	10. Enfermo y ¿enferma?

Capítulo X: Enfermo y... ¿enferma?  
  
-¿Hola?- preguntó Benji, contestando el teléfono  
  
-Hola Benji  
  
-Hola Oliver, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Bien... ¿y tú?  
  
-Bien también- respondió Benji  
  
-Emm...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Oliver?- le preguntó Benji, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo  
  
-Hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche  
  
-Ya sabes que no te lo contaré, te lo dejé claro  
  
-Lo sé, pero en ese caso...  
  
-Olvídalo, no pienso ni ver a Misaki  
  
-¡Benji!  
  
-No insistas Oliver, si estuvieras en mi lugar, me encontrarías la razón  
  
-Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer...  
  
-¿Ves?, para qué insistes?...  
  
Oliver suspiró  
  
-Es ese caso, acompáñame  
  
-¿?, ¿dónde?  
  
-A casa de Tom  
  
-... ¡estás loco!, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?  
  
-¡Vamos Benji!, sólo serán unos minutos... ¡te quedas afuera esperando!  
  
-No quiero verlo  
  
-Ya lo sé... sólo quiero saber si está bien, como ayer estaba un poco enfermo  
  
-Llámalo por teléfono  
  
-No contesta...  
  
-Quizás está tomando una ducha  
  
-¿Desde las nueve de la mañana?- preguntó Oliver de manera irónica... claro, eran las dos de la tarde. Benji suspiró  
  
-Quería ir a ver a Patty, para hablarle...  
  
-¿A Patty?, ¿y sobre qué?  
  
-No me corresponde decírtelo  
  
-Me carga eso del "no" que tomaste ahora...  
  
-Ya calla...  
  
-¿Me acompañarás?  
  
-Vale, ¿nos juntamos en casa de Patty?  
  
-Bien, nos juntamos allá  
  
-Te espero...  
  
- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -  
  
Deyanira, en el baño, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como una niña; se sentó en el piso y abrazó sus piernas, mientras intentaba calmarse... con escaso éxito  
  
-Dey... ¿estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Patty mientras deba unos golpecitos a la puerta  
  
-Ssí...- balbuceó, intentando que su voz sonara normal  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Sí, Patty...- repitió, calmándose un poco  
  
-Bien...  
  
-¡Patty tienes visita!- escuchó decir a su madre  
  
Bajó a la sala, pensando que era Tom quien las visitaba (aparte, estaba preocupada también porque de ayer que no sabían de él y no contestaba el teléfono)  
  
Se sorprendió al ver a Benji  
  
-¿Benji?  
  
-Hola Patty  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí?  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo  
  
-Bien... siéntate  
  
Ambos chicos lo hicieron, Benji dudó unos momentos  
  
-¿Y qué era?  
  
-Tiene que ver con el problema que hubo anoche  
  
Patty sólo miró a Benji... cuando llegaron a la casa, Deyanira le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido. De seguro le hablará lo mismo que Bruce  
  
-¿Y qué sería?- preguntó, simulando no entender  
  
-Ya lo sabes... es sobre Tom  
  
-Ahm... eso...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?  
  
-Es que...  
  
-¿Ya lo sabes?- Patty miró a Benji a los ojos  
  
-¿Saber?  
  
-Lo de Tom y tu sobrina...  
  
Patty no supo qué responder... si le respondía de manera afirmativa, quedaría como tonta en frente de Benji... si le respondía con una negativa, también quedaría como tonta en frente de Benji...  
  
Optó por el medio  
  
-Lo sospechaba  
  
-¿Lo sospechabas?- repitió sin creerle Benji -¿Y cuándo Bruce te lo dijo?  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿qué monos pinta Bruce aquí?  
  
-Él me contó lo de la otra vez... por esa razón en cierta forma "vigilé" a Tom y Deyanira  
  
Patty apretó los puños con rabia... cuando tuviera a Bruce al frente le daría la tanda de su vida, ¡ahora resulta que todo es su culpa porque se le ocurrió abrir su estúpida boca!  
  
-¿Patty?...- comenzó Benji  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó sin disimular su molestia  
  
-¡¡Patty, te buscan!!- escuchó decir nuevamente a su madre  
  
-Debe ser Oliver...- murmuró Benji  
  
-¿Oliver?  
  
-Sí... es que quiere ir a ver a Tom, así que le dije que nos juntáramos aquí  
  
-¿Van a ir?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Voy con ustedes... hazlo pasar mientras voy por un abrigo  
  
-Ya  
  
Patty subió la escalera rápidamente y fue a su cuarto, se extrañó... ¿acaso Deyanira continuaba en el baño?  
  
-¿Deya?...- llamó en la puerta, golpeándola  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó. Patty notó que continuaba llorando, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría para que se pusiera así?...  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Ya te dije que sí...  
  
-Emm... iré a ver a Tom a su departamento, ¿quieres venir?  
  
-...- Deyanira demoró un poco en responder –no, Patty, ve tú tranquila  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Claro, iré a verlo otro día  
  
-...Bueno, como digas  
  
Patty se alejó de la puerta aún más extrañada que antes  
  
-Hola Oliver- dijo sonriéndole al jugador, éste también lo hizo  
  
-Hola Patty, ¿irás con nosotros?  
  
-Sí, Deya no quiso venir... parece que está un poco enferma  
  
-¿Y qué tiene?  
  
-No lo sé, no quiere hablar conmigo. De hace unos días está algo extraña...- dijo Patty, algo preocupada  
  
-Bueno, después hablarás con ella- dijo Benji  
  
-¿Y a qué viniste?- le preguntó Patty -¿no se supone que estás enojado con Tom?  
  
-Claro que lo estoy...- dijo Benji, de manera orgullosa  
  
-Yo se lo pedí- dijo Oliver –es sólo para que me acompañe, esperará afuera  
  
-Ah...  
  
Patty, en parte, se desilusionó con la respuesta de Oliver; tenía al menos la pequeña esperanza que Benji quisiera hablar con Tom para que intentaran arreglar las cosas... parece que no era así y, peor aún, Benji no quería verlo ni en pintura  
  
-¿Esa no es la hermana de Tom?- dijo Oliver, Patty miró  
  
-Sí, es ella...  
  
La chica salía del edificio en que Tom se estaba quedando, con una mochila  
  
-¡Yoshiko!- llamó Oliver, ella los miró y le costó un poco reconocerlos  
  
-¡Ah!, son los amigos de Tom- dijo ella, sonriendo  
  
-Sí... ¿está Tom en casa?  
  
-En la mía- dijo Yoshiko, los tres la miraron  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Patty  
  
-Ayer llegó a ella de madrugada... empapado y ardiendo en fiebre  
  
-¿Si?, ¿y cómo está ahora?  
  
-La fiebre continúa... mamá quiere llamar a un médico, pero él se niega  
  
-En ese caso, no está tan mal- dijo Benji  
  
-Cuando lo vean se darán cuenta que no... aunque, ¿lo irán a ver?  
  
-Si- respondieron a la vez Patty y Oliver; Benji suspiró  
  
Se dirigieron a la casa de los Yamaoka con paso algo rápido  
  
-¿Y qué hacías en su departamento?- le preguntó Oliver  
  
-Fui a buscarle ropa- respondió Yoshiko –de seguro mamá ahora no dejará que se quede solo en el departamento...  
  
Llegaron minutos después a la casa, afuera, se podía ver un automóvil  
  
-¿Quién será?- preocupada, Yoshiko corrió y los demás la siguieron. Entraron  
  
-¿¡Mamá!?- llamó, ella se asomó  
  
-Hola- saludó a los muchachos, ellos respondieron  
  
-¿De quién es el auto?  
  
-Del doctor... le subió la fiebre de pronto, estaba dormido...- comenzó ella  
  
-Ya mamá... calma, todo estará bien  
  
-Sí... ¿quieren tomar algo?  
  
-No, gracias- respondieron, con una sonrisa  
  
Esperaron durante un rato y, después que el doctor hablara con la madre de Tom (que no recuerdo su nombre), entraron a verlo  
  
El muchacho respiraba agitadamente y se notaba que tenía un sueño intranquilo, sudaba  
  
-Tenías razón, no se ve bien- dijo Benji, preocupado por su estado (estaba enojado, pero era su amigo, después de todo)  
  
La madre de Tom y Yoshiko entraron  
  
-Neumonía- dijo, molesta – si sólo se hubiera quedado aquí... ¡pero es tan burro como su padre!  
  
-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Yoshiko  
  
-Si la fiebre continúa, tendremos que hospitalizarlo- respondió –hija, debo ir a comprar unos remedios que le dieron, ¿te quedas con él?  
  
-Claro, mamá- respondió Yoshiko  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, observándolo  
  
-Mira que enfermarse en las vacaciones...- murmuró Yoshiko  
  
-Esperemos que la fiebre le baje lo antes posible- dijo Patty, poniéndose a su lado  
  
- o - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –  
  
En resumidas cuentas, a Tom después de unos días le bajó completamente la fiebre, aunque tenía que continuar durante una semana en cama ( no podría asistir a la reunión de Gamo...); estaba débil y algo tristón...  
  
-¿Por qué esa carita, Tom?- le preguntó Yoshiko, que lo conocía bien  
  
-Nada...  
  
-¡Por favor!, nadie se lo cree. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿por qué no me cuentas?, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?... ¿acaso que no puedas ir a la reunión de Gamo?  
  
-No es eso...- murmuró Tom, mirando hacia abajo  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Es una historia larga...  
  
-¡Tengo todo el día!- dijo Yoshiko, sentándose  
  
Tom le explicó todo, desde el día que llegó Patty hasta el problemita de la fiesta de Benji  
  
-Hay Tom, apuesto que a ti es la única persona que le ocurren tantas cosas... o el único que aguanta tantas cosas  
  
-Yo creo que por ahí va la cosa...- suspiró  
  
-¿Y ese suspiro?  
  
-¡Extraño a Dey!  
  
-¿A tu novia?  
  
-¡¡¡Sí!!!... ¿crees que le pasa algo?, Patty me dijo que estaba un poco rara... ¿estará enferma?  
  
-Llámala- le dijo pero, en ese momento, golpearon la puerta. Yoshiko se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola  
  
-¡Dey!- dijo Tom sonriendo ampliamente. Ella entró  
  
-Los dejaré solos, para que hablen- dijo, y salió  
  
-¡Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo Tom, pero su cara cambió al ver la de ella -¿ocurre algo?  
  
Deyanira bajó la cara sin decir palabra  
  
-Tom... tengo algo importante que decirte- murmuró  
  
-¿?, ¿qué cosa?  
  
-Tom, yo... estoy embarazada  
  
-¿Qué?- balbuceó... estaba asombrado, ¡impresionado!, no podía articular palabra  
  
Antes de que pudiera sobreponerse a la primera impresión, Deyanira comenzó a hablar  
  
-Sé que todo fue muy rápido... nadie mejor que nosotros lo sabe, pero... pero... trata de entenderme a mi también, te quedas callado y...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Deyanira?  
  
-Quiero abortar...- dijo ella, comenzando a llorar  
  
Tom sólo la observó durante unos momentos, luego su mirada se endureció  
  
-Está bien, si quieres hacer eso, hazlo; pero olvídate que existo...  
  
Deyanira miró a Tom unos momentos, él sonrió dulcemente  
  
-Dey, amor, ¿acaso te dije que te dejaría sola?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Todo esto fue algo que hicimos los dos, nunca te dejaré sola, nunca  
  
Deyanira se abrazó a Tom y se largó a llorar, descargándose de toda la preocupación que había tenido desde hacía algunos días. Tom esperó a que se calmara  
  
-¿Fuiste al doctor?- le preguntó  
  
-No, aún no...  
  
-¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
  
-No...  
  
-¿Ni Patty?  
  
-Ni Patty... tampoco quiero que lo sepa, aún  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿por qué, Dey?  
  
-No lo preguntes, por favor, yo tendré mis razones  
  
-¿Y cómo han ido las cosas con los chicos?- Dey medio sonrió  
  
-Iguales, sólo que Benji ya no me mira...  
  
-¡Oh!, ¡qué novedad!- dijo Tom, comenzando a reír -¿Oliver hizo preguntas?  
  
-No tienes idea...- respondió Deyanira –pero al parecer ya se rindió...  
  
-¿Cuándo se irá a terminar toda esta locura?  
  
-No lo sé, amor... es un poco difícil de saber  
  
-Sólo espero que termine bien... con todo lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo  
  
-Terminará como sea, sólo terminará- dijo ella -¡Ah!, ¿recuerdas que te conté que Steve sabía todo?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Fue por un error mío  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Fue cuando me compré el test de embarazo... estaba en la farmacia  
  
-Ah... ¿entonces fue por casualidad?  
  
-Así es... al menos, me ha ayudado  
  
-¿Y cómo?  
  
-Fácil... en parte fue gracias a Steve que te pude contar todo, el miedo impedía que llegara hasta acá- dijo Deyanira –me costó mucho; además, con él me desahogué...  
  
-Pobre, hizo de pañuelo de lágrimas  
  
-¡Exacto!... te amo, Tom  
  
-Yo también Dey... y al bebé también  
  
Deyanira sonrió  
  
Fin Capítulo  
  
NOTA: Espero les vaya gustando, ¿ya saben hacia dónde va la cosa? 


	11. ¿Viejo?

Capítulo XI: ¿Viejo?

Oliver observaba la cancha del Nankatsu nostálgicamente... claro, había vivido muchísimas cosas en ese lugar.

Recordó el día en que conoció a los miembros del equipo mientras le pedía a Bruce que le dejara jugar, y éste lo trataba de "novato"... Patty estaba ahí, la primera vez que la vio estaba subida en la banca dándole ánimo a su equipo; de ese partido dependía si podrían practicar en él o no

Sonrió; Patty, a pesar de haber madurado mucho, seguía siendo la niña que siempre estaba con su equipo y amigos y que confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades... era un gran apoyo para la mayoría de los del equipo, para él sobretodo

Sí... en ese mismo campo conoció a su gran amigo Benji Price, el gran portero del San Francis. Al verlo por primera vez, tan altanero y orgulloso de sus capacidad jamás se le había pasado por la mente que, gracias al tiempo, se convertiría en uno de sus mejores y grandes amigos

Y para qué olvidar a Roberto; ese hombre que estaba a un lado del campo durmiendo se convertiría en su entrenador y en el mayor forjador de los sueños de Oliver... lo llevaría a Brasil, en donde logró todas sus metas y conoció a grandes personas también, como a Carlos Santana, a Pepe o a Leo...

Para qué olvidarlo... en ese lugar conoció a Tom, su gran amigo Tom, con quien congeniaría inmediatamente y gracias a ello los equipos del Nankatsu y el San Francis se unirían e irían juntos al esperado campeonato nacional

De ahí, a mucha gente... Steve, Armand, Andy, los hermanos Koriotto, Richard y a muchos otros. Amigos y compañeros

Se puso de pie; claro, pensando en Tom recordó que pasaba por ahí para ir a verlo a su casa

Caminó lentamente y, en la esquina de una calle, se detuvo. Miró la hora y se decidió, no era tan tarde aún

La manera en que las cosas se habían cambiado de lugar eran realmente increíbles

Hacía tan sólo unos meses todo era normal... Patty continuaba igual con él y él mismo, indeciso, sin saber qué decirle por miedo a lo que ella le diría

Muchas veces le habían dicho (en broma, claro), que Patty se olvidaría de él algún día y que se iría con otro, y que él se quedaría solo por pajarón... si, hasta el mismo Tom se lo había repetido unas cuantas veces, sobretodo el último año... Quién diría que "ese" que se la quitaría sería él mismo

Si analizaba bien las cosas, nunca le dio la impresión que a Tom le gustara Patty, al contrario, se notaba que se apreciaban mucho, pero que nunca pasaría "más allá"

Llegó a la casa de Patty y tocó, fue ella misma la que salió. Al verlo, Patty se detuvo

-Oliver

-Hola Patty- dijo éste, sonriéndole

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, acercándose a él

-Pues... iba a ir a ver a Tom, pero quise pasar por tu casa

-¡Qué tierno de tu parte!- dijo ella sonriendo

Patty se apoyó en la pared y miró al suelo. Oliver sólo la observaba y, dentro de la casa, pudo escuchar una parte de canción que escuchaban

O

Y tú y tú... como la brisa 

_De noviembre_

_Como todo el mar, llevándome_

_Y yo sé, yo sé... que la vida_

_No se acaba cuando tú no estás_

_Pero si estás la vivo yo_

_O_

_¿Será que me estoy poniendo viejo?_

_¿Qué me estoy cansando de rodar?_

_Tengo tu cabello entre mis dedos_

_Pero tengo miedo ir más allá_

_o_

_¿Será que me estoy poniendo viejo?_

_¿Qué no me quedan cartas pa´ jugar?_

_Tengo que tragarme, niña,_

_Todo lo que siento..._

_Triste, pero nunca lo sabrás_

O

Decidió no escuchar más... se parecía mucho a su caso

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó

-No sé...- dijo ella, poniendo cara triste

-¿Cómo es eso?... no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué te ocurre

-Digamos que me siento un poco culpable

-¿Culpable?, ¿y de qué?

-De algunas cosas... ¿nunca te ha ocurrido que haces algo pensando que es la mejor idea, pero todo sale mal?

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír

-A todos nos pasa

-Bueno... me siento peor porque conmigo traje a otras personas

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-No lo creo... pero gracias de todas formas...

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, háblame

Patty sonrió y, sin saber porqué, abrazó a Oliver, comenzando a llorar. Éste, durante unos momentos, se quedó de piedra; después, abrazó a Patty

-Ya... calma...- le murmuraba el chico, acariciándole el cabello. Después de unos minutos, ella se separó (hay que decir que Oliver se decepcionó)

-Lo siento...- le dijo

-Yo no...- dijo Oliver sin pensar

-¿Qué?

-¡Digo!... porque la gente necesita desahogarse...- arregló, Patty sonrió divertida

-Ya...- dijo, sonriendo aún. Luego miró al cielo -¿Y aún irás a ver a Tom?, se está haciendo un poco tarde

-¿A...? ¡Ah!, verdad- dijo, comenzando a reír, Patty también lo hizo –entonces te dejo

-Bien...

Oliver comenzó a alejarse

-Oliver...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué nunca fuimos novios?- le preguntó ella, sin saber porqué

Oliver no respondió

-Bueno, nos vemos...- Patty comenzó a entrar a su casa, pero el muchacho se acercó y, después de abrazarla, la besó. Durante unos momentos, Patty no respondió; pero, después de reaccionar, lo hizo. Se sentía en el cielo

-Te amo...- le dijo Oliver y, antes que Patty dijera cualquier cosa, salió corriendo

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" se repetía mentalmente mientras avanzaba, apretando los puños

¡No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer!, ahora sí que su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo por mucho tiempo. ¡¡¡Besar a Patty!!!... aunque no estaba taaaaan arrepentido como debería...

Se detuvo en frente de la casa de Yoshiko. Respiró profundo. No había hablado con Benji sobre las intenciones de esa visita; era más bien para hablar con Tom sobre sus sentimientos para con

Patty, había decidido que ya era suficiente todo lo que había ocurrido

Había decidido luchar por ella

Tocó la puerta y, después de unos momentos, salió un hombre. Era el señor Yamaoka

-¿Sí?

-Emm... mi nombre es Oliver Atton, vine a ver a Tom

-Ah, claro, pasa- Oliver siguió al hombre -¿sabes llegar a su cuarto?

-Sí...

Oliver caminó y, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, un gritito le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y, sin querer, escuchó

-¡No seas exagerada, Yoshiko!- decía Tom

-¿Exagerada?- decía ella -¡embarazaste a tu novia, inconsciente!

Oliver sintió que se caería... no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-Ya, Yoshiko, cálmate...- dijo la madre

-¡¡¡Calmarme!!!, ¡¡¡¡si no estuvieras en cama juro que te golpeo!!!!

-Hey, como si te hubiera embarazado a ti- se defendió Tom

-¡¡Basta los dos!!- interrumpió la madre -¿ya habló con sus familiares?

-Aún no...

-¿Y cuándo, entonces?

-Primero había pensado en ir a control con ella...

-¿Qué no ha ido?

-No... -La voz de la madre de Tom se notaba cansada

Oliver decidió irse, no podía aguantar más

Salió de la casa de Tom... sentía un gran y horrible peso en el pecho. Comenzó a correr por las calles, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de oír, con escaso éxito

¿Patty estaba esperando un hijo de Tom?... ¡¡¡la había perdido!!!; después de todo, ellos tenían razón, la había dejado ir...

Sin saber cómo, llegó a la mansión de Benji. Rápidamente pidió hablar con su amigo. Lo encontró junto a Steve

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Benji, al verle la palidez de su rostro

-No lo vas a creer...- le dijo

-Siéntate, Oliver...- le propuso Steve, Oliver se sentó –ya, ahora dinos, ¿qué fue lo que te puso así?

-Es que... son dos cosas

-¿Dos cosas?

-Sí... y no se cual contarles primero...

-Ve en orden, tal como ocurrieron las cosas- le dijo Benji

-Bueno...- respiró hondo –besé a Patty

Steve y Benji sólo miraron a Oliver, sin decir palabras. Le sorprendía mucho que el muchacho hiciera algo así

-¿Y qué hizo ella?- le preguntó Benji

-Me respondió...- dijo Oliver

Steve suspiró. Por supuesto que iba a responder, Patty no era tonta. Tenía muchos deseos de contarles todo a Benji y Oliver, pero les había prometido a Deyanira y a Tom mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Y qué es lo otro?- le preguntó Steve a Oliver. Éste se hundió en su asiento -¿qué ocurre?

-Fui a ver a Tom a su casa... y cuando llegué, le estaba contando algo a su madre y a su hermana

-¿Qué cosa?- apuró Benji, Steve tuvo un mal presentimiento

-Tom... bueno, Patty está embarazada

Benji abrió muchos los ojos y Steve se aguantó los deseos de golpearse en la frente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿qué escuchaste?- le preguntó

-Eso... tal cual

-¿Pero escuchaste "Patty"?

-No, escuché "novia"... ¡pero Patty es su novia, al final es lo mismo!

-No lo creo...- murmuró Benji, sin salir aún de la sorpresa inicial

-Imagínate yo... había decidido luchar por Patty y ahora sale este pastelito... no se qué hacer

Steve negó con la cabeza. Otro problema más para Deyanira y Tom. No supo si pensar que el echo de que Oliver no escuchara el nombre de la verdadera embarazada era una suerte o una maldición. Se puso de pie

-Lo siento, ya debo irme

-Bien, Steve- dijo Oliver -¡Ah!, y no se te ocurra contarlo

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo con desgana, y se fue

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Benji a Oliver

-Aún no lo sé... debo pensarlo- respondió tristemente, y se puso de pie

-Es algo tarde, Benji, mejor me voy

-Adiós Oliver, nos vemos. ¡¡¡Y ánimo!!!

Oliver intentó sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo... con escaso éxito

Llegó a su casa rato después. Su madre, en la sala, escuchaba una canción. Era la misma que estaba escuchando Patty cuando estaba en su casa

-Mamá, ¿cómo se llama esa canción?- le preguntó, deteniéndose

-Se llama "Viejo" ¿por qué?

-No, por nada- dijo, mientras iba a su cuarto y la radio tocaba _"Y tú, y tú, como la brisa de noviembre, como todo llevándome. Y yo sé, yo sé, que la vida no se acaba cuando tú no estás, pero si estás la vivo yo..."_

Se tiró en la cama sintiéndose lo peor... por estúpido, había perdido a la chica que amaba

No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

-¿Hablas en serio, Steve?- preguntó Deyanira

-Claro que sí, Deyanira

-Oh no... ¡otro enredo más!, ¿cuándo se irá a terminar todo esto?

-El día en que Patty decida que ya está bueno... o el día en que todos se enteren que tú eres la embarazada

-Deja de molestar...

-¡No te estoy molestando!, es la verdad, y lo sabes

Deyanira suspiró contrariada

-¿Estás enojada?

-¡Sí!, acabo de discutir con Patty... no se qué me pasa, discuto con todo el mundo

-Apuesto que con Tom también

-Pues... más o menos- suspiró

-Intenta controlar más tu mal humor

-¡¡¡Intenta hacerlo tú!!!- le gritó, Steve se molestó

-No me grites, pareces una tonta haciendo escándalo. ¡Agradece que te vengo a ver y que guardo sus secretos!, ¡¡¡malagradecida!!!

Deyanira quedó mirando a Steve, éste casi se cae cuando ella comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba

-¿ ?

-¡¡¡Lo siento, Steve!!!

-Ya, calma... shhhh...- le decía, sin saber que más hacer. Ella se separó mientras hacía pucheros

-¿Ves?, así es todo el día... lloro, me enojo, grito, peleo... ¡ahhhh!

-Ya, Deyanira... deben ser las hormonas...- murmuró –bien, debo irme. Llama a Tom por teléfono para que...

-¡¿Qué lo llame?!, ¿qué no te acuerdas que me enojé con él?- le dijo Deyanira. Steve suspiró

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque yo no pienso

-Bueno, bueno...

Steve se fue y Deyanira entró... iba a llamar por teléfono a Tom pero justo llamaron

-Deyanira, tienes teléfono- le dijo Patty, molesta con ella aún

-Gracias- dijo y, antes que Patty la dejara sola, le dijo –Patty, siento mucho lo que pasó

-Claro... no importa, ¡disculpas aceptadas! nn –dijo Patty, sonriendo y la dejó

-¿Aló?

_-¿Dey?_

-¡¡¡Tom!!!, justo iba a llamarte. Tengo que decirte algo no muy bueno

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - o

Benji entró al cuarto de Oliver dos días después

-Benji... hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... Oliver, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo

-¿De qué?

-De Patty, Tom y Deyanira...

Oliver sólo miró a Benji por unos momentos

Fin capítulo

NOTA: ¡¡¡Siento la demora!!!. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. La canción que usé, como ya dije, se llama "Viejo" y es del gran grupo Bacilos

¡Hasta la próxima!, y dejen sus reviews!


	12. Pactos

NOTA: Sé que me demoré un kilo... y me disculpo, porque este fic lo terminé hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, pero el regalo es completo porque aquí se termina, preferí subirlo hasta el último capítulo como una forma de disculpa

Espero que les agrade el final, de todas formas, les digo que de aquí en adelante las cosas irán DEMASIADO rápido... sí, demasiado rápido...

Capítulo XII: Pactos

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó Oliver a Benji, al verle la cara, supuso la respuesta

-Pues sí, para serte sincero... esta es la razón por la que me enojé con Tom en la fiesta

-Ya, te escucho- dijo Oliver, sentándose

-Bueno...- Benji dio un largo suspiro, y comenzó a hablar de corrido

A medida que el relato iba avanzando, la expresión de Oliver iba cambiando paulatinamente: escepticismo, sorpresa, rabia... finalmente, se puso de pie, enojado

-¿¡Quién demonios se cree Tom!?- exclamó, caminando de un lado a otro -¡¡engañó a Patty!!, y más encima con la sobrina

-¿Ahora me encuentras razón?

-¡Por supuesto!, si hubiese estado en tu lugar, lo más seguro es que lo golpeo

-Es lo más seguro. Pero Oliver, ahora debemos ver qué haremos- dijo Benji, Oliver nuevamente se sentó

-Estoy confundido- dijo –hace una semana había decidido dejar las cosas tal como estaban, después decidí luchar por Patty pero cuando comienzo, aparece lo del embarazo... y ahora que me había resignado, llegas tú con esto

-Debes pensar muy bien que harás de ahora en adelante, recuerda que no sólo estás tú y Patty, sino también un bebé de por medio

-Lo sé... ¡no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza!- dijo Oliver, frotándose el cabello

Benji lo miró unos momentos

-¿Cuánto eres capaz de hacer por Patty?- le preguntó seriamente

-Todo- respondió sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo

-Buena respuesta- dijo Benji –lo esperaba de ti

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Quiero saber si eres capaz de amar a Patty, aunque vaya a tener un hijo de tu "amigo" Misaki

Oliver no habló durante unos momentos... Benji tenía razón, no todo estaba perdido aún, quedaban esperanzas

-Sí- respondió con decisión

-¿Sí?, ¿si qué?

-¡Me la voy a jugar por Patty!- agregó

-Bien, así se habla- dijo sonriendo, se puso de pie –vamos

-¿Ir?, ¿dónde?

-A casa de Patty, lógicamente

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres que le hable ya mismo?

-Sería lo ideal- dijo Benji, y luego agregó –aunque conociéndote... haremos un plan muy bien elaborado

-Bueno, como digas- suspiró resignado Oliver

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Deyanira salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa

-¿Lo sentiste?- dijo emocionada a Tom, que la veía divertido y la llevaba de la mano -¡ya se le escuchan los latidos del corazón!. No puedo creerlo, ¡es tan chiquitito!

-No pensé que estuvieras tan contenta- le dijo Tom

-Bueno...- comenzó Deyanira –admito que no lo estaba, ¡pero ahora sí!

-Que bueno

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella

-Admito que siempre he querido tener una familia- dijo Tom, pensativo

-¿Pero?

-Oye Dey, ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Francia?

-¿Hacer?

-Claro, ¿qué haremos?. Digo, ya no seremos sólo novios... vamos a ser padres, es serio

-¿Y qué quieres hacer tú?

-¿Por qué me cargas toda la responsabilidad a mi?- le dijo Tom

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Sólo te estoy preguntando qué solución das- le dijo Deyanira

-Es lo mismo

-Vamos Tom, si me lo estás preguntando es porque tienes algo en mente

Tom dudó unos momentos, ella lo notó

-No es importante- dijo luego el muchacho luego de unos momentos de silencio –deberíamos ir a...

-¡No Tom Misaki!- le dijo Deyanira, molesta -¡quiero saber en lo que habías pensado!

-De veras, no era importante, sigamos...

-¡Ya dije, Tom!- dijo Deyanira, se soltó de la mano de Tom y para evitar que éste se la tomara

nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos -¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas!

-Dey, hace frío, deja ya de comportarte como una niña...

-¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo, Tom?, ¡deja de callarte las cosas, eso hace mal!- silencio -¿qué, acaso me ibas a proponer matrimonio?

Silencio. Tom desvió descaradamente la vista y Deyanira abrió los ojos

-¿Era eso?- preguntó, Tom continuaba con esa actitud de silencio -¡¿era eso?!, ¡¡responde!!

-¡Mira esa tienda!- dijo de pronto Tom

-¡No cambies el tema!- le reclamó Deyanira

-No lo estoy haciendo, vamos- tomó de la mano a la muchacha y la arrastró con él hacia el interior de "Baby shop" -¡Mira cuántas cosas!

Deyanira, aún confundida, se dejó llevar. Tom hablaba y hablaba mostrándole todo tipo de cosas, pero ella a penas podía escucharlo. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente

-Dey, ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó

-¿Eh?

-¡Baja de esa nube!- le dijo divertido, y le mostró un pilucho (en mi país, así se le llama a esa ropita de una pieza para los recién nacidos) color azul con un balón de soccer en la parte superior derecha del pecho -¿cierto que está bonito?

Deyanira lo miró y sonrió divertida

-Tom- le dijo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño -¿y si es niña?

-Hay en tono rosa, mira... ah, y le gustará el fútbol, de eso me encargaré yo

-¿Entonces comprarás de ambos colores?- le preguntó ella

-Pues... yo creo que sí... pero no aún...

-¡Mira eso!

Pasaron más de una hora viendo todo lo que había en la tienda (que era grande, hay que decirlo) y, cuando volvieron a la casa, se encontraron con Patty

-¡Hola!- saludaron ambos

-¿Y ustedes dónde andaban?- les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos

-Por ahí- le respondió vagamente Tom -¿Qué?, ¿acaso tenemos que pedirte permiso ahora para salir?

-Al menos podrían avisar...

-Ya déjalo, Patty, exageras...- le dijo Deyanira

-Ustedes están raros... estoy segura que me esconden algo...- les dijo

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron ambos, simulando sorpresa ante la acusación

-¡Sí, ustedes!

-Alucinas...- le dijo Tom en tono de broma. En ese momento entró la madre de Patty

-Deyanira, traje tu encargo- dijo y, después de darle bolsas a la muchacha, salió del cuarto

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron a la vez Tom y Patty

-Lana

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó Patty. Tom rió y Deyanira la miró con cara de "obvio". Enrojeció -¡si sé que es para tejer!- dijo –pero , ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Ah, ¿ves que cambia?- le dijo Tom, divertido

-Ahí veré- respondió Deyanira

-¿Qué colores tienes?

-Blanco, verde, amarillo, rosa... emm, celeste, ¡una gran variedad y para todos los gustos!- dijo -¿me acompañas, Tom?, necesito hablar algo serio contigo

-Vamos

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Patty y, cuando esta iba a seguirlos (no quería quedarse con la duda), tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir

-¿Oliver, Benji?

-Hola Patty, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias- Patty les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó Benji

-No, Deya y Tom están arriba

-¿Solos?- preguntó Oliver. Patty lo miró extrañada

-Sí, solos... ¿por qué?

-¡Por nada!- dijo Oliver, intentando disimular la rabia que sentía

-En realidad sí- interrumpió Benji –nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente

Patty se quedó callada y miró a Oliver. Éste asintió dándole a entender que sabía todo. En ese momento escucharon bajar a Deyanira y Tom, ambos riendo

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

-¿Y, de qué es?- preguntó Tom una vez que llegaron al cuarto

-Sobre lo que querías decirme

-Ah, eso... mira, Dey, yo...

-Acepto

Tom miró a Deyanira unos momentos

-¿Qué?

-Acepto

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?

-¿Me crees capaz de mentirte en algo tan serio?

-No...- dijo Tom, sonriendo

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sonriendo. No tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer

-Ah, lo que sí, primero quiero hacer como una prueba

-¿Prueba?

-Una vez leí en una revista la manera de darse cuenta si el amor que se siente es algo físico o, de verdad, es amor del verdadero

-Una vez leí sobre eso... ¿es eso que no nos tocamos?

-Exacto, ningún contacto físico, ni siquiera besos

Tom pensó unos momentos, ¿qué perderían con intentarlo?

-A ver...- dijo Tom –me estás diciendo que si pasamos la prueba...

-No creas que lo estoy poniendo como requisito para casarnos- aclaró Deyanira –sólo es para probarnos. Estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Además... como que nos estamos apurando un tanto, así que...

-Está bien, acepto- dijo Tom, interrumpiéndola, y ambos se dieron la mano... después de unos momentos sonrieron, no querían soltarse

-Ah, ¿y hasta cuándo sería?- preguntó Tom

-En el artículo decía que era recomendable hasta el día de matrimonio

-Dey... no hemos fijado fecha

-Amm...- miró a su alrededor –en la cocina hay calendario

-Vamos

Se miraron unos momentos y más y, lentamente, se soltaron. Luego salieron precipitadamente del cuarto y casi se tocan, por evitarlo, hicieron algunos movimientos extraños... ambos rieron ante lo ridículo de la situación. Pero se callaron al ver al pie de la escalera a Patty, que los miraba confundida, a Oliver y Benji

-Amm... hola Oli...

-Hola- le cortó fríamente éste. Tom lo miró unos momentos, luego a Benji "a este mejor ni lo miro" pensó luego

-Patty, ¿dónde hay un calendario?- le preguntó Deyanira

-En la cocina- respondió

-Gracias... permiso Tom- dijo ella, y ambos hicieron lo posible por no tocarse

Patty los miró más que extrañada, pero luego reaccionó que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, por lo que decidió cambiarlo

-Eh, chicos, ¿desean algo para tomar?- preguntó

-No gracias, Patty- dijo Tom –ya casi me voy- dijo, bajando las escaleras y caminando a la cocina.

Fue seguido por Oliver, Benji y Patty

-Dos semanas- dijo Deyanira cuando los chicos entraron. Tom se acercó al calendario

-¿Dos semanas?, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿en un año?

-No estaba diciendo eso...

-Además, quiero que sea aquí

-¿En Japón?

Los tres muchachos que los acompañaba sólo los miraban sin entender ni media palabra: hablaban en Francés, se miraron

-Sí, en Japón...

-Bueno, será- suspiró Tom

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?

-¡Para nada!- se apresuró en decir Tom –bueno, me voy, ¡nos vemos otro día!- dijo, en Francés, y

se fue

-Bueno- dijo Deyanira luego –yo me voy al cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Patty

-Iré a ver las lanas, estoy ansiosa por empezar a tejer

Deyanira salió de la cocina. Patty miró a Oliver y Benji

-¿Quieren algo, café, té...

-Un té- respondieron ambos a la vez

-Un momento

Patty comenzó a servir, pensando en la más que segura interrogación que le harían Oliver y Benji. No encontró ningún tipo de excusa para evitarla

Dejó las tasas en la mesita y se sentó. Durante unos momentos, el silencio entre el trío se hizo incómodo

-Patty- comenzó Oliver –sabes que queremos hablar contigo...

Ella no respondió. Oliver y Benji sólo se miraron


	13. Padres y Madres

Capítulo XIII: Padres y Madres

Deyanira, acostada en la cama de Patty, tejía tranquilamente un chalequito blanco (aunque nadie, exceptuando a Tom, lo había notado). A su lado, acurrucado, dormía su gatito, Damián y, al otro lado, tenía una gran bolsa de nueces

Patty entró cabizbaja, y su sobrina lo notó. La miró de reojo durante unos momentos

-No se quien es la más rara- dijo Deyanira –si tú o yo

-¿A qué se debe ese comentario?- le preguntó Patty, sentándose y observándola

-Se debe, a que hace unos días según tú, yo escondía algo... pero parece que es al revés

Patty miró algo turbada a Deyanira

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- le preguntó

-Yo se por qué lo digo- dijo Deyanira –además, desde hace unos días que te llevo preguntando qué fue lo que Oliver y Benji te dijeron y, extrañamente, cambias el tema

-No fue nada importante- dijo Patty, dudando

-Patty, a pesar que te conozco de hace poco tiempo, puedo saber cuando estás mintiendo. Vamos, cuéntame, te sentirás mejor

Patty dudó unos momentos

-¿Qué tejes?- le preguntó, Deyanira suspiró

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- le dijo –eres experta en cambiar los temas, aunque si no quieres contarme, allá tú, yo sólo te lo decía para que te sintieras mejor...

-No respondiste mi pregunta- le dijo Patty, Deyanira se encogió de hombros

-Tú tampoco la mía, estamos a mano- le respondió

Patty bufó molesta y se acostó, dándole la espalda a su sobrina (que parecía tener un pozo sin fondo de estómago)

"_Patty, ¿por qué aguantas lo que Tom te hace?_" podía escuchar, una y otra vez en su mente, las palabras de Benji "_No entiendo cómo puedes humillarte de esa manera. Por mucho que lo quieras, no puedes humillarte así_"

Lo que Benji le dijo esa tarde le hicieron abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta en el terrible error que había cometido en meter a Tom en el problema, que en un comienzo era de ella y (aunque éste no lo supiera) de Oliver

-Oye Patty- le dijo Deyanira, de pronto. Ésta la miró

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta

-Te escucho

-¿Qué nombre te gusta?

Patty miró a Deyania con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡¡¡No vayas a pensar estupideces!!!- se adelantó Deyanira (simulando sorpresa) –quiero comprar una gata, ¿a qué es buena idea?

Patty miró a su sobrina, negando con la cabeza

-No tienes remedio- le dijo

-¿Qué te parece el nombre Ishtar?, a mi me gusta y siempre se lo he querido poner a mi gato...-

Patty se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, diciéndole a Deyanira que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas más importantes que en el nombre de una gata. Deyanira rió divertida -¿y te gustaría una compañera, Damián?- le preguntó al gato, que sólo ronroneó

Patty volvió agitada. Deyanira la observó unos momentos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Tus padres

-¿¡Qué!?

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Tom caminaba por la calle absorto en sus pensamientos, de pronto, una tienda le llamó la atención. Se acercó a ella y miró lo que mostraba

-¿Qué hago?- murmuró, mirando los muchos anillos de compromiso que habían en frente –si le compro uno... ¿se sentirá presionada?

-¿Tom?

Se volvió rápidamente, esa voz la conocía perfectamente

-¡Papá!- exclamó Tom, acercándose a él y abrazándolo -¿qué hace aquí?, ¿por qué no me avisó que vendría?

-Ah, era una sorpresa- respondió -¿y qué estabas viendo?, ¿acaso...

-Es una historia muy larga, papá

-¿Almorzaste?- le preguntó

-No

-Entonces te invito, y así me cuentas la historia

-Ya, gracias

Entraron a un restauran y ordenaron. Mientras comían, Tom le contaba lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones en Japón

-A ver...- dijo su padre -¿me dices que tú, oficialmente, eres el novio de Patty pero, en realidad, tu novia es su sobrina, Deya...

-Deyanira. Así es

-¿Y, según entiendo, ella espera un hijo tuyo?

-Sí

-¿Y ahora se van a casar?

-En eso estamos- respondió Tom, sonriendo. Su padre lo miró unos momentos y dio un gran trago a su bebida

-Si no me lo contaras tú, no lo creería

-¿Tan así?- le preguntó Tom

-Sí, hijo. ¿No crees que van muy rápido?

-Eh... sí, pero...

-¿El bebé?

-No es sólo por eso que me caso con Dey- aclaró rápidamente Tom –de verdad la amo

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero ten en cuenta que pueden confundirse

-También sé eso, pero quiero correr el riesgo, y Dey también quiere hacerlo

El padre suspiró, Tom bajó la mirada

-...Parece que no te alegras...- dijo, su padre rió

-¡No es eso!- dijo –cuando te dejé en el aeropuerto sólo eras un joven soltero. Ahora, cuando te veo, resulta que tienes novia, un hijo en camino y próximamente te casarás. Me tienes sorprendido

-Bueno, si lo planteas así- dijo Tom, sonriendo

-¿Y has pensado que harán?, ¿dónde van a vivir?, ¿hablaste con sus padres?, ¿lo sabe tu madre?

-¡Papá, de a una pregunta!- dijo Tom, intentado no reír –a ver... mi madre sabe lo del bebé, pero aún no lo del matrimonio...

-¡Hola muchachos!- saludó el señor Misaki. Tom, curioso, miró a quien saludaba, vio a Oliver y Benji

-¿Por qué tengo que encontrármelos en todas partes...- murmuró, volviéndose. Los chicos se acercaron

-Buenas tardes, señor Misaki- saludaron

-¿Cómo han estado?- les preguntó él, y le extrañó que Tom sólo mirara al frente y jugara con algo en la mesa. Por otra parte, los otros dos tampoco lo miraron

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Oliver –bueno, nos vemos luego

-Adiós- los chicos se alejaron -¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó el señor Misaki a Tom

-Están enojados conmigo por la historia de Patty, nos creen a mi y a Dey los "malos de la película" –suspiró –no tiene idea lo que he tenido que pasar: Bruce me golpeó, tuve que esconder a Dey en el baño, tuve que aguantar las hirientes palabras de Benji, casi lo golpeo por eso mismo en frente de todos los del equipo y, ahora, tengo que aguantar su indiferencia, sin contar las bromas de Steve. ¿A qué hora se me ocurrió venir a Japón?

-No hables así, Tom, de seguro muy pronto las cosas se arreglarán

-Sólo pide por favor que no salga lastimado

-No seas pesimista- pausa -¿así que tu madre aún no sabe lo del matrimonio?

-No, pero uno de estos días se lo diré, no te preocupes

-¿Y sus padres?- preguntó nuevamente, Tom suspiró

-Bueno, según me contó Dey, son un poco difíciles, ¡pero nada que unas cuantas palabras puedan arreglar?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Pedir su mano?- propuso Tom, su padre lo miró

-¿Qué?

-Son un tanto conservadores- explicó –en cuanto sepan que Dey está embarazada aceptarán: cualquier cosa para que su reputación no se arruine

El señor Misaki miró a Tom durante unos momentos. Éste sonreía de manera extraña

-Realmente lo tienen todo pensado, ¿no?

-¡Y eso que no ha visto las cosas que hemos comprado!, están preciosas. Además, Dey comenzó a tejer chalecos y esas cosas...

-Como se nota que son jóvenes...- suspiró el señor Misaki –ya, vamos, iremos a hablar con tu madre, y quiero conocer a Deyanira también

-Bueno, si quieres la llamo

-Está bien

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Deyanira se sentó en donde sus padres le indicaron, algo nerviosa

-¿Qué te pasa, Michelle? (NOTA: ¿se han fijado que hay algunas madres que siempre llaman a sus hijos por su segundo nombre... o, en otros casos como el mío, una mezcla de ambos?)-

Deyanira la miró, sonriendo a medias

-Eh... sólo veía si Tom ya había llegado...- dijo. El restauran en sí era bastante elegante y habían bastantes personas. Afuera, anochecía

Se puso de pie cuando vio a Tom entrar, junto con su madre y con un hombre que no conocía (supuso que era su padre)

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo, y se acercó a él –hola Tom

-Hola Dey, perdón por la tardanza

-No te preocupes. Buenas noches- dijo, saludando a los señores

-Hola

Después de todas las presentaciones (incluida también la de los padres de Deyanira con Tom), comenzaron a cenar

-¿Así que eres futbolista?- le preguntó Jean Le Blanc a Tom, éste sintió que se ponía demasiado nervioso

-Eh... sí- respondió

-¿Equipo?

-Paris Saint Germain- respondió maquinalmente. Jean sonrió complacido

-Me parece- dijo –porque si no, ya tendrías que empezar a pensar en olvidarte de Michelle...

Tom se puso blanco como papel. Realmente se estaba preocupando mucho por la cena con sus futuros suegros. Deyanira lo notó

-¡Papá!- dijo, molesta –no le hagas caso, Tom, estaba bromeando...- le dijo

La cena fue bastante agradable. Para alegría y tranquilidad de la joven pareja, sus padres se llevaron bastante bien desde el primer momento, pero, llegaba la hora de la verdad...

Deyanira se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió al baño. Erika (su madre, ¿lo recuerdan?) la siguió y, cuando Tom iba a hacerlo, su propia madre lo detuvo

-¿Le habrá hecho daño la comida?- se preguntó Jean, bastante preocupado. Tom y su padre se miraron y apuraron la copa de vino tinto, se acercaba la hora

Deyanira, después de vomitar, se puso de pie con la ayuda de su madre

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Erika

-... Mamá, estoy embarazada- le dijo rápidamente, caminando al lavabo. Erika se quedó unos momentos de pie

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste- dijo Deyanira. La madre de Tom la miró

-¿Crees que esa es la mejor forma de decirle?- le preguntó

-Claro: fuerte y conciso- dijo Deyanira

Estaban los seis sentados a la mesa. Tom y Deyanira mirando disimuladamente hacia abajo, algo nerviosos

-¿Casarse?

Silencio

-A ver- dijo el señor Misaki -¿Quieren dejar de mirar hacia abajo y dar la cara?

Lentamente levantaron la cara, algo pálidos. Jean rió

-¿¡Cómo quieren casarse si aún actúan como niños!?

Tom y Deyanira fruncieron el cejo, ofendidos

-Ni tan como niños...- dijo Erika, divertida

-Hey, nos desviamos del tema- dijo Deyanira

Los padres se miraron divertidos

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijo Erika –sobretodo si ya tienen un lugar donde vivir y todo eso... ¿ya tienen fecha?

Tom y Deyanira se miraron...

-En... dos semanas- dijo Tom rápidamente, los miraron

-¿Tan luego?- preguntó el señor Misaki

-Queremos que sea en Japón- dijo Deyanira

-Con mis amigos...- agregó Tom

-Ustedes corren en vez de caminar...- suspiró la madre de Tom

-Gracias por tu aporte, mamá- le dijo irónicamente Tom

-¿Ya tienen los padrinos, la iglesia, los invitados?

-Eh... no...

-Son unos irresponsables- dijo Jean –pero bueno, nosotros nos encargaremos de organizarlo

-Gracias- dijo Deyanira –ah, y lo de los padrinos...

-Aún tenemos que decírselos a Oliver y a Patty- continuó Tom

-Bueno, que sea luego- les dijo Erika


	14. Don´t be stupid

Capítulo XIV: Don´t be stupid

-Sube... y baja... ¡amo los columpios!

Un viento helado hizo que le diera escalofríos en la espalda... ¡parecía una niña de diez años jugando en el centro de una plaza!.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Deyanira?- escuchó -¡te puede hacer mal, baja de ahí!

Deyanira, aún columpiándose, vio como Tom y Steve se acercaban a ella

-¿Por qué tengo que bajarme?- les reclamó –es su culpa que llegaran tarde, en algo tenía que entretenerme, par de irresponsables...- Tom la miró a punto de perder la paciencia

-Estamos justo en la hora, habladora- le dijo –bájate

-No- dijo ésta, tomando más vuelo -¡¡¡Ven a bajarme tú!!!

Tom miró a Steve, exasperado

-Sabes que no puedo tocarte...- le dijo

-¿¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña!?- le gritó Steve -¡¡¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!!!, nos estamos atrasando

-¿Atrasando para qué?- preguntó ella, interesada

Steve y Tom se miraron, triunfantes

-Baja de ahí primero- le dijo Steve. Deyanira lo miró y, luego de unos momentos (y unos cuantos intentos fallidos) logró bajarse

-Ya- dijo -¿Qué es?

-Iré a comprar algo, vuelvo en un momento- dijo Steve, y se alejó. Deyanira miró a Tom sin comprender y este le sonrió

-La otra noche se me olvidó darte algo...- dijo éste, sonriendo. Deyanira lo miró sin comprender

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó

Tom sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita azul. Deyanira sintió que se ponía roja de pronto, y miró a Tom

-¿Es lo que yo creo?- le preguntó, con la voz algo cortada. Tom asintió

-...Me gustaría ponértelo yo, pero... ya sabes, las tonteras que se nos ocurren

Deyanira sonrió divertida, mientras Tom abría la cajita. Una sortija (no diré como era, lo dejo a su

imaginación... sólo que no sea fea, por favor) se dejó ver. Deyanira la sacó

-¿Por qué no intentas ponerla en mi dedo?- le dijo –no necesariamente tienes que tocarme

-Prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo Tom –mucho me ha costado llegar hasta aquí

-Tienes razón- dijo ella, y se puso el anillo en su dedo anular (¿cierto que es ese?) –está preciosa,

Tom, muchísimas gracias- silencio unos momentos -¿no crees que los demás comenzarán a sospechar algo al verla?

-Esa es la idea- dijo Tom, en ese momento llegaba Steve con algodones de azúcar (no sé si en otros países venderán, al menos en el mío sí). Le dio uno a Deyanira y Tom y el tercero se lo dejó para él

-¿Qué tramaron?- les preguntó Deyanira

-Una forma de que todos se enteren de una vez de lo que ocurre entre ustedes- dijo Steve –no es la gracia que se vengan a enterar del matrimonio el día antes, en el peor de los casos

-Además, es una forma de apurar las cosas entre Patty y Oliver- agregó Tom

-Ahm, ya veo. Supongo que Patty no sabe de esto

-Así es- le dijo Steve –le habríamos tenido que explicar demasiadas cosas

-Además será divertido- dijo Tom, sonriendo

-Vamos- dijo Steve –de verdad nos estamos retrasando

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

-En el camino te explicamos

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

-No entiendo...- dijo Mafer, mirando a Patty, que estaba sentada en frente de ella –si tú quieres a Oliver, ¿qué haces con Tom?

Patty miró nerviosa a la muchacha que tenía en frente, la novia de Armand. A su lado estaba Marie, la novia de Andy

Estaban en el departamento de Andy Johnson, los demás chicos (léase los demás del equipo, excepto Tom y Steve) habían salido a hacer unas compras, ellas se habían quedado

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contar en nosotras- le dijo Marie, sonriendo –entre tú y Oliver se nota que se atraen...

-Sí, es verdad- la apoyó Mafer –además, con Tom su relación es bastante extraña, y además, está tu sobrina...

Patty miraba descaradamente a otra parte. ¿Les contaba a ellas?. ¡Qué tanto!, total, pronto todos se enterarían

-Tienen razón- dijo, con un hilo de voz –entre Tom y yo no hay nada

-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo terminaron?

-Nunca hemos estado juntos

Silencio momentáneo, en el cual Marie y Mafer miraban sorprendidas y confundidas a Patty. En ese momento llegaron los demás, con algunos bolsos

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- preguntó divertido Andy –tienen una cara...

-Ehhh... ¿y dónde están Tom y Steve?- les preguntó Marie

-¿A quién le importa?- dijeron a la vez Oliver, Benji y Bruce. Algunos los miraron extrañados, sobretodo a Oliver, puesto que sabían que Tom y Benji estaban enojados

Patty se pone de pie, molesta

-Patty, ¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Oliver. Patty no le respondió y caminó a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con Steve y Tom, riéndose a carcajadas, y Deyanira, roja de ira

-¡¡¡¡No son más que unos pendejos de mierda!!!!- les gritó. Tom y Steve rieron más fuerte aún

Todos los miraban, al parecer ambos no podían calmarse. Deyanira, furiosa, entra y quita a Patty, cierra la puerta y deja a los dos afuera

-¡Ni se les ocurra abrirles!- les gritó a los que la observaban

-Deya, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Patty, que no cabía en sí de asombro

-¡Pasó que esos dos estúpidos son... son...!, ¡¡¡¡Hughh!!!!, ¡quiero matar a Misaki!- gritó. Tocaron la puerta -¡no les abran!

-¡¡¡Oye Deya abre la puerta!!!- se escuchó, era Steve -¡¿Ves que eres cabra chica?!- siguió. Se escuchó una risa mal contenida de Tom. Deyanira murmuró una grosería (en francés, claro). Se cruzó de brazos

-¡Vamos Dey!- le dijo Tom, del otro lado -¡no puedes tenernos todo el tiempo afuera!

-¡Qué les abra otro!- dijo la francesa, caminando hacia otra parte. Patty abrió

-¡Picota!- le dijo Steve, entrando

-No tienes derecho a tenernos afuera, Michelle- le dijo Tom, en francés –eso es de mala educación. ¿Cómo será cuando nos casemos?- dijo, dramatizando. Luego, divertido, miró a Andy –disculpa por la llegada- dijo –tuvimos unos problemas en el camino

-¡Y qué problemas!- dijo Steve -¿Quién pensaría que alguien con tales responsabilidades podría comportarse como una niña?

-¡Cállate Hyuga!- le gritó ella

Hubo un tenso silencio, interrumpido por Marie, que encendió el equipo de música, "para calmar los ánimos", pensó

-¡Chicos!- dijo Mafer, captando las intenciones de su amiga -¿por qué no ordenamos las cosas que compraron?

-Bueno...- dijo Armand, mirando a Deyanira, que seguía enojada

-¿Qué te pasa, Deya?- le preguntó Patty, a su lado

-Que esos dos me sacan de quicio, de verdad

-Lo que pasa- intervino Steve –es que tu sobrina últimamente se enoja hasta porque uno la saluda...

-Dicen que son las hormonas- dijo Tom, sonriendo. Deyanira los miró feo

-¡¿Quieren dejar mis hormonas en paz?!- les reclamó. Tom y Steve se miraron y se fueron a la cocina, aguantando la risa

-Está insoportable- dijo Tom- no se cómo la voy a aguantar...

-¡¡¡Te escuché!!!- gritó Deyanira del otro lado, Tom suspiró

-¿Ves?

-¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerlo?- escuchó. Era Benji, que los miraba apoyado en un mueble.

Armand, Andy y Arthud se miraron, un poco nerviosos

-Eso no te incumbe mayormente, Price- respondió tranquilamente Tom, comiendo algo y mirándolo de frente, a él y Oliver

-¿A no?- dijo Oliver, mirándolo –sólo es por curiosidad

-¿A sí?- dijo Tom, mirándolo –te recuerdo, Oliver, que la curiosidad mató al gato- dijo, saliendo.

Armand y Andy se volvieron a mirar

-¿Quieres?- escuchó Deyanira y vio, a su lado, a Paul, que le sonreía y le ofrecía una soda

-Eh... gracias- dijo ella, recibiéndolo, algo nerviosa

-¡No te preocupes, no muerdo!- dijo el joven, sonriendo divertido

-¡Por supuesto que no es por eso!- aclaró Deyanira –es que no he estado bien del estómago, y no sé si esto me hará mal

-Es sólo soda, no creo

-Vale, te haré caso

-¿Y qué has sabido de tu novio de Francia, eh?- le preguntó. Deyanira lo miró incómoda. Paul lo notó, pero aún así insistió

-Ehm... está bien, hace poco hablé con él...- dijo, nerviosa y tomando soda

-Ah- dijo Paul –yo pensé que había venido a Japón

Deyanira lo miró más que pálida

-No...- balbuceó –te equivocas, mi novio está en Francia

-Ahhh... ¿quién fue entonces el que me dijo?- se preguntó Paul. En ese momento, Tom llegaba y

se ponía a hablar con Marie

Deyanira suspiró y bebió nuevamente de su soda. Sintió deseos de no haber aceptado la invitación de ir a la casa de Andy Jonson

-Oye, ¿y aún lo quieres?- escuchó. Miró a Paul nuevamente y se dio cuenta que éste se había acercado a ella en el sofá

-Por supuesto... ¿por qué habría de dejar de quererlo?- le preguntó, mirándolo, y corriéndose un poco

-Porque en este viaje has conocido a gente nueva...- dijo Paul, en un murmullo

Deyanira sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al notar que Paul se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

-Paul, ¿qué pretendes?- le preguntó, evitándolo. Paul no se rendía

La joven comenzó a hundirse en el sofá. Pero Paul continuaba insistiendo en besarla

-¡Déjame!- le dijo ella

-¡Deya!

Paul dejó a Deyanira y la joven se puso de pie rápidamente. Palidísima y a punto de llorar. Las miradas de los demás presentes estaban sobre Paul, que sonreía divertido

-¡Tom!- dijo ella -¡No fue mi culpa Tom, por favor!, ¡tú lo viste!

Tom miró enojado a Paul. En ese momento llegaron Benji y Oliver, luego apareció Bruce

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones?- le preguntó Paul -¿no se supone que sólo son amigos?

Deyanira miró primero a Tom, y luego a Paul

-Salieron pillados- dijo Oliver, sonriendo –finalmente todos saben que durante todo este tiempo, le han puesto los cuernos a Patty

Sintió de pronto, que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, se puso colorada. Tom sonrió

-Ahh...- dijo –ya veo, ¿sólo era teatro?

-Exacto- dijo Benji –te pasaste del tiempo acordado

-El tiempo lo pusiste tú, yo no tengo nada que ver- dijo Tom, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Es verdad lo que Oliver dice, Tom?- le preguntó Andy

-En parte- dijo Tom –ustedes no conocen toda la historia

-¿Y qué más quieres que sepamos?- intervino Bruce, molesto –esto sólo era para que TODOS se

den cuenta de la clase de persona que son...

Tom miró aburrido a Deyanira, ella también lo hizo con la misma expresión. Luego ambas miradas cayeron sobre Patty

-Al menos yo ya me aburrí a que me traten de lo peor- dijo Tom –siendo que es mentira...

-¡¡¡Cara dura!!!, ¡¿con qué derecho dices eso?!. ¡¡¡Ustedes engañaron a Patty y ahora dicen que son inocentes!!!

-Por supuesto- dijo Deyanira, que se estaba enojando. Hablaba con un tono sarcástico -¿y sabes qué Bruces?, no nos importa. De echo, ya tenemos toda nuestra vida planeada. Nos vamos a casar, tendremos nuestro hijo bien lejos de ustedes y seremos felices

Silencio

-No tenías por qué decirlo así...- le reprochó Tom, negando con la cabeza

No sabían si creerles o no

-Todo esto está muy raro...- murmuró Armand, mirándolos

-Pues se quedarán con la duda- dijo Deyanira, con el mismo tono –porque, tenemos que ir a casa de Tom

-Ah verdad, se nos hizo tarde. Bueno, nos vemos otro día. ¡No se preocupen por las invitaciones!, yo creo que mañana les llegarán. Chao

Antes de que Tom y Deyanira salieran del lugar, Patty los detuvo

-¡¡¡Se van a casar y no me lo habían dicho!!!- les reprochó. Todos la miraron sorprendidos -¿y cómo es eso que van a tener un hijo?, ¿acaso estás embarazada?

-¿Sabes Patty?- le dijo Deyanira, sonriendo divertida –realmente no entiendo cómo no te diste cuenta, ¡si te di muchas pistas!

-A ver, a ver, a ver- intervino Andy –realmente no entiendo qué ocurre aquí. ¿Nos podrían explicar a todos, por favor?

-Sí- continuó Armand –y ustedes, parejita del año, no se mueven de aquí hasta que hablen

15 minutos después

-A ver... señorita Le Blanc, usted me está provocando. Y usted sabe que eso no es correcto, puesto que podría caer en su trampa y el tiempo que hemos llevado con esto, no habría servido de mucho

Deyanira sonrió divertida, su boca, a muy pocos centímetros de la boca de Tom

-Confío en su fuerza de voluntad, señor Misaki- dijo ella

-Pues no debería...

Tom comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Deyanira. De pronto, un golpe en la mesa los hizo separarse rápidamente. Había sido Steve

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Steve!- le dijo Deyanira -¡casi me matas de un ataque!

-¿En dónde está Oliver?- preguntó, ignorando a Deyanira

-En mi cuarto, con Patty- dijo Andy

-Después que terminaron de dar su explicación, le pidió que fuera a hablar con él- continuó Marie

-Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado- dijo Benji

-Y a mi- dijo Tom

Comenzaron a hablar acerca de la ceremonia, el día, la hora, y todo eso. De pronto, Deyanira se puso de pie, y caminó rápidamente al equipo de música

-¿Qué haces, Dey?- le preguntó Tom

-Esperen...- escuchó unos momentos la canción que daban en ese momento -¡¡¡Oliver!!!- gritó

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!- se escuchó del cuarto

-¡¡¡Esta canción va de Patty para ti!!!

Subió el volumen y, al escucharla, todos rieron

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
_

_Relax  
_

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
_

_Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
_

_Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
_

_Don't be impossible  
_

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
_

_Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
_

_I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
_

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
_

_Don't be stupid-you're my baby_

-Tu sobrina es bastante directa, ¿eh?- le dijo Oliver a Patty, después de escuchar esa parte de la canción

-En algunas ocasiones, sí, es bastante directa

Oliver se sentó al lado de Patty, y suspiró

-Vaya, me siento confundido y aliviado a la vez- dijo, mirando al techo

-¿Aliviado?

-...Es que yo creía que tú eras la embarazada...

-¿Yo?, ¿y qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno, es que escuché a Tom cuando le contaba a su hermana, ella dijo "novia" y como supuestamente eras tú...

-Ah, ya veo

-Y justo días antes te habías desmayado...- Patty se largó a reír -¿qué es gracioso?

-Que ese día no me desmayé, me hice la desmayada para darle tiempo a Deya para que saliera del departamento de Tom

Oliver se quedó pensando... claro, tenía sentido

-Por eso Tom se puso pálido cuando nos vio a Benji y a mi

-Sí...

Silencio

-Patty- dijo Oliver

-¿Qué?

-Yo ya te dije que te amaba

Patty miró a Oliver unos momentos... ¿qué ya se lo había dicho?...

-Ah, pero esa no vale- dijo ella, coqueta

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque me dio amnesia y no recuerdo tus besos

-Ah, eso se arregla rápidamente...

Ambos comenzaron a besarse... por fin podían estar tranquilos y felices

-Bueno- dijo Patty, una vez abrazados –pero, se podría decir que mi plan funcionó. No salió como lo tenía pensado, pero resultó, a fin de cuentas

-Se podría decir que sí- dijo Oliver, divertido –sólo que el pobre Tom la sufrió un poco

-Pero ya pasó...

En ese momento la cabeza de Tom se asomó

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó

-¿Quién más viene?

-¡Yo!- escucharon, era Deyanira

-Pasen

Ambos muchachos entraron

-Es algo corto- dijo Tom – tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre en un rato

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno- dijo Deyanira –queremos que sean nuestros padrinos de boda

-¿Hablan en serio?- preguntó Oliver

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijo Tom –con esto no se bromea

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Eso significa que aceptan?

-¡Sí!

-Ah, excelente- dijo Tom –ahora nos vamos. Chao

-Chao

Deyanira y Tom dejaron el cuarto

-Esos dos...- suspiró Oliver –son bastante especiales, ¿no?

-Claro, están cortados con la misma tijera... son el uno para el otro...

-¿Vamos?- dijo Oliver, poniéndose de pie –si no lo hacemos, los demás se terminarán de comer todo

-Eres un glotón...- murmuró Patty, y salió del cuarto tomada de la mano de Oliver –pero aún así tienes razón


	15. Al otro lado del Sol

NOTA: ¡Último capítulo!. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia

Bueno, este capítulo está escrito algo distinto al anterior; les explico: es un songfic, y el tiempo va cambiando: presente, pasado, presente... ¿les quedó claro?, en todo caso si no lo comprendieron, conforme avance la historia lo harán

¡Ah!, importante: por favor, no dejen de leer hasta el final, después daré mis razones de porqué escribí eso. Bueno, eso es, ahora a disfrutar del último capítulo

Capítulo XV: Al otro lado del sol

Tom miró tristemente a su alrededor; aún no se acostumbraba, y le parecía que nunca lo haría. Bajó la cabeza nuevamente, en un suspiro

"Te hará bien cambiar de aire", le habían dicho "es algo que debiste hacer cuando ocurrió todo, hace dos meses"

-Basta...- murmuró, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente a su cuarto. Se acercó a la cunita de su hijo y lo miró

-Eh, Misaki- escuchó, miró y vio a Leonor acercándose a él –se te hace tarde

-Bien- murmuró, ella lo miró

-Vamos...- le dijo, apurándolo -llevaré las cosas al auto

Tom sólo asintió como respuesta. Ella salió del cuarto y, momentos después, Tom sacaba al bebé de su cuna

-Shhh...- murmuró cuando sintió que se pondría a llorar –tranquilo...

Escuchó una bocina de auto. Supuso que era Leonor, ¿quién más?, simplemente ella no tenía remedio ni respeto por los demás

"¿Por qué llegué a merecer esto?", se preguntó, caminando

-Tu tía es un cacho...- le dijo a su hijo, aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba -... un cacho necesario...- agregó luego

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a su alrededor

"Sí... no hay de otra". Y, dando una última mirada a una fotografía de él junto con su esposa, salió

Leonor lo esperaba apoyada en el auto, comiendo papas fritas (si quieren, Lays). Ella lo observó mientras Tom sentaba al bebé en su silla en el auto

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella –estaba pensando en acompañarte

-¿Qué?- Tom la miró

-Digo, no ahora- aclaró , abriendo la puerta del volante –me refiero cuando te convoquen nuevamente a la selección

-Me acaban de convocar...

-Sí, pero no ahora...

-Bueno, entonces me avisas cuando lo decidas, para avisarle a Benji

Leonor se puso colorada y partió el automóvil

Tom, a través del espejo retrovisor, vio cómo su hijo continuaba durmiendo

"_Desde que tú llegaste a mí_

_Ya nada ha vuelto a ser gris_

_No hay soledad, ya no hay más dolor_

_Tú le has dado a mi vida un nuevo sol"_

- o – o - PASADO - o – o -

Deyanira miraba al vestido que tenía cerca de ella: sería el vestido que al día siguiente llevaría

Los nervios no la dejaban tranquila. La presión que sentía era mucha

Sonó el teléfono

-¿Aló?- preguntó, contestando

-¿Deya?- escuchó, sonrió

-¿Tom?, hola, ¿no puedes dormir?

-No, supongo que tu tampoco

-Exacto- dijo ella

Silencio

-Oye Tom, ¿dirás que sí, cierto?

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué lo dudas?

-Los nervios

-Calma. Piensa que mañana acabará todo

-Oye, ¿sabes en qué estaba pensando?

-¿En qué?

-¡En nombres!

-¿Sí?, yo también. A ver, ¿si es hombre?

-Van

-¿Van?

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?

-Ehh... no es que no me guste, pero...

-¿En cuál habías pensado tú?

-En... Kenji

-¿Kenji?

Silencio

-A ver, ¿si es niña?

-Tricia, ¿y tú?

-Mejor ni lo sepas... parece que no estamos muy de acuerdo

-Eso parece

-Será mejor que no nos precipitemos

-Te encuentro razón

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer, es dormirnos, es tarde

-Buen punto. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noche, amor

-Buenas noches

Tom colgó el teléfono y pensó... "¿Van?, ¿Tricia?..."

---------

Deyanira se miraba en el espejo. No lo podía creer

-Te ves preciosa

-¡Muchas gracias, Patty!- dijo Deyanira –tú también te ves bonita- Patty sonrió -¡Los nervios me matan!

-Calma, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-A que cuando llegue, Tom no esté ahí. A que cuando nos pregunten, Tom diga que no. A que cuando me pregunten no me salga la voz. A que...

-Deya, ¡cálmate, mujer!- le dijo Patty, comenzando a reír, causando molestia en la novia –no te enojes, estás exagerando. Tom sería incapaz de hacerte algo así; si lo hiciera, te lo habría dicho anoche, cuando hablaron

-No puedo con los nervios- dijo Deyanira. En ese momento, Erika entraba

-Michelle, hija, mira quienes vinieron

La muchacha miró curiosa a la puerta, lo mismo que Patty. Vio a dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, que miraban sonrientes a la novia

-¡¡¡Jean, Leonor!!!- exclamó Deyanira, sonriente. Luego abrazó a la chica

-¡Mira prima que casi me caigo cuando me dijeron que te casarías!- dijo Leonor -¡¿Por qué tan rápido?!, ni siquiera he dado el visto bueno a Misaki

-¡Oh, Leo!- dijo Deyanira, sonriendo. Abrazó al chico

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, Michelle- dijo –no habría sido gracia haber faltado al matrimonio de mi única hermanita

-Jean, que no soy tan chica- dijo Deyanira. Recién ahí recordó a Patty -¡ah!, les quiero presentar a alguien. Ella es Patricia Sanae. Patty, él es mi hermano Jean y mi prima Leonor

-Hola, mucho gusto

-¡Así que tú eres mi tía!- dijo Jean, sonriendo. Patty también lo hizo

-Eres mayor que yo, suena un poco raro- dijo Patty

-Nuestra familia es un tanto extraña- dijo Leonor –oye, ¿tú conoces a Misaki, cierto?

-Sí- respondió Patty

-Leo...

-Entonces tienes que hablarme de él

-Leo, basta- le dijo Deyanira

-Michy, entiéndeme, te vas a casar con un tipo que sólo lo he visto por televisión, no es la gran gracia... tengo que saber cómo es, si de verdad te quiere...

-¡Por favor basta!, la que me voy a casar soy yo, no tú

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Es un poco sobreprotectora- dijo Jean a Patty, divertido

-No, si se nota- respondió ésta –Leonor, no tienes que preocuparte por Tom. Lo conozco desde que somos niños y te puedo asegurar que es una excelente persona, y un gran amigo. Y de verdad quiere a Deya...

-¿Ves?- le dijo ésta, Leonor se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, pero sólo cuando lo vea y hable con él, daré mi punto de vista

-Pobre Tom...- murmuró Deyanira, suspirando

-------

-Tom, ¿aceptas como esposa a Deyanira, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dijo Tom, sonriendo a sus anchas

-Deyanira, ¿aceptas como esposo a Tom, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer... les presento, al señor y la señora Misaki

Dentro de la iglesia se dejó sentir una gran cantidad de aplausos, mientras Tom y Deyanira, después de cerca de dos o tres semanas sin tocarse, se besaban tiernamente

-Hasta que por fin todo terminó- murmuró Patty, sintió un brazo que la tomaba por los hombros

-Te equivocas- escuchó, era Oliver

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

-Esto recién comienza- dijo Oliver -¿ves?. Ellos inician su camino, nosotros iniciamos el nuestro

Patty sonrió, un poco divertida

-Te salió bonita esa frase, ahora aparte de futbolista, eres poeta

-Ja, lógico- dijo Oliver, sonriendo divertido. Miró a su amigo -¡¡¡Vivan los novios!!!

-Oliver...- murmuró Tom, divertido ante el grito que se mandó Oliver

-¡Felicidades, amigo!- dijo abrazándolo

- o – o - PRESENTE - o – o -

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó Tom de pronto, miró distraído a Leonor

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté que si estabas bien, estás callado...

-Ah... sí...

Leonor sólo miró de reojo a Tom, sin creerle sus palabras. Misaki era bastante bueno para esconder sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa, que parecía ser sincera, pero si se le conocía bien, se lograba ver el dolor a través de ella

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu padre y a Oliver que Van estaba enfermo?

Tom miró a Leonor un tanto sorprendido

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No interesa mayormente- dijo ésta –vamos, dímelo

-¿Es que acaso no lo supones?

-Tengo mi teoría, pero no puedo estar segura. A pesar que eres tranquilo eres un tanto impredecible... sobretodo los últimos meses

-¿Y qué saco con decirte?, ya nos vas a subir al avión...

-Tom, por favor deja de hablar así- le dijo ella –pareciera que te molestara que intentáramos ayudarte. Sabes que tu padre tuvo que viajar a Japón, y no queremos que estés solo...

-¿Ves?, ahí está: me tratan peor que un niño, como si no supiera cuidarme

-Hay días en que no puedes hacerlo

Tom iba a replicar algo, pero no supo qué. Ella tenía toda la razón: habían días en que realmente las ganas de vivir se esfumaban

-Eso no significa que me tengan que vigilar

-Oh, por supuesto que no- dijo Leonor –sabemos que eres responsable Tom, sabemos también que saldrás adelante. Pero también sabemos que aún no te recuperas de la _muerte_ de Michelle, es algo que debes de tener claro, nadie mejor que tú lo sabe. Por eso no queremos dejarte solo: la mejor forma de apoyarte es estando a tu lado

-No sé si aguante estar en Japón muchos días... mi padre a veces me hastía, imagínate que ahora de yapa tengo a mi madre, a Yoshiko... y quizás también deba quejarme de Oliver y los del resto del equipo

-¿No sabían que te ibas hoy?

-¿Para qué preguntas eso?, sabes que les dije que no iría a Japón, porque Van estaba enfermo

-Ahora tendrás que prepararte para otro sermón, es lo más seguro...

-Uno más, uno menos...- suspiró Tom, mirando a través de la ventana

Van se despertó y comenzó a llorar

-Detén el auto un momento- pidió Tom

-Tu niño comenzó a llorar... otra vez- suspiró Leonor

"_Hoy por ti yo vuelvo a vivir_

_Hoy por ti he vuelto a sentir_

_La ternura que un día perdí_

_Contigo ha vuelto y es para ti"_

- o – o - PASADO - o – o -

-¡Llegaron!

Todos los invitados recibieron a Tom y Deyanira aplaudiendo. Estos entraron con una gran sonrisa, y agradeciendo

-Tom, no había tenido tiempo: él es mi hermano mayor, Jean

Ambos, sonriendo, se dieron la mano

-Insisto que fue muy rápido- dijo Jean –pero aún así, un gusto conocerte

-Igualmente

-¡Hola!, soy prima de Michelle, mi nombre es Leonor

-Hola...- Tom observó unos momentos a Leonor, que parecía escrutarlo con la mirada. Deyanira pareció molestarse

-Leo, córtala- le dijo. Tomó a Tom de la mano y caminó junto con él a otro lado

-¿Es tu prima?- le preguntó Tom

-Sí- respondió –si empieza a interrogarte, no te asustes

-¿Interrogarme?

-Sí, es que dijo que debía darte el visto bueno, aunque como ya nos casamos no debe servir de mucho...

-Bueno...

-¡¡¡El vals de los novios!!!

De pronto notaron que todos los invitados estaban atentos a lo que hacían, sonrientes. Ambos se miraron algo inquietos

-¿Y ahora qué?- murmuró Tom, Deyanira sonrió

-El vals, ¿qué más?- dijo sonriendo Deyanira

Tom se dejó arrastrar por su esposa al centro de la pista. Una suave música comenzó a sonar, y ambos comenzaron a bailar, al son del vals

-Te amo, Dey

-Y yo a ti, Tom...

Bailaron durante un rato con los demás invitados

-Mira tú- le dijo Patty a Tom, mientras bailaban –cuando murmuraste ese "vaya" en el momento que viste a Deya, nunca pensé que terminarían casándose... ¡ni siquiera se conocían!

-Oye, ¡yo nunca dije ese "vaya"!

-¡Por favor Tom, si yo te oí!- dijo Patty, sonriendo

-Entonces fue inconsciente- repuso el joven, sonriendo

-No eres tan antipático como aparentas al estar molesto- le dijo Deyanira a Benji

-Ya, admite que tenía razones para pensar mal de ti y de Tom

-Debiste haber escuchado lo que te íbamos a decir, teníamos una razón para actuar de ese modo

-¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera?, no soy adivino

-Si sólo fueras menos impulsivo... Benji, ¿me estás escuchando?

Benji de pronto se había quedado de pie, quieto y mirando a un punto fijo. Deyanira, curiosa, siguió su mirada. Sonrió divertida

-Ven conmigo- lo tomó de la mano y fue hacia donde miraba

-Deyanira, ¿qué haces?

-Sólo calla- dijo ésta –hola, prima, ¿en qué estás?

Benji miró algo turbado a la francesa, ¿era prima de ella?

-Aquí...- Leonor miró a Benji, y sonrió –hola, soy Leonor

-Eh... Benji Price, mucho gusto

-¡Deya, tienes que bailar conmigo!- escucharon, era Paul

-Claro, Paul. Ah, Leo, ¡te encargo a Benji!

El portero japonés deseó matar a Deyanira, sin importarle dejar viudo a uno de sus mejores amigos

-No te preocupes- dijo Leonor –Michelle es así: un poco desubicada a veces...

- o – o - PRESENTE - o – o -

-¿A quién buscas?- le preguntó Tom a Leonor. El chico llevaba a Van en brazos

Acababan de entrar al aeropuerto, y Leonor miraba a todos lados

-A mi tía...

-¿Erika vendrá?- le preguntó extrañado Tom

-Claro, ¿acaso lo dudaste?

-No, ya me parecía raro- suspiró Tom

-¡Ahí está con mi tío!

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Erika y Jean, que los esperaban cerca del pasillo que tendría que ir Tom

-¡Buenas!- saludó Leonor

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- le preguntó Erika a Tom, mientras tomaba en brazos a Van

-Pregúntele a Tom- dijo Leonor –se demoró muchísimo

-No exageres- le dijo Tom

-Toma- le dijo Jean –aquí tienes los regalos de Navidad

-Ah, gracias- dijo Tom, recibiendo unos bolsos

-Sin abrirlos antes- le advirtió Erika –ah, hay uno para Patty

-Yo se lo entrego, no te preocupes

-Cuida bien a Van- le dijo Jean

-Sí, en Japón en esta época hace frío- agregó Erika

-Lo sé, viví en Japón- respondió Tom, suspirando

-Abrígalo antes de salir- insistió Erika

-Lo sé...

-Y...

-Ya déjalo, Erika- le cortó Jean, divertido –lo espantas

-Gracias- le dijo Tom, sonriendo

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo Leonor

-Ya lo has dicho mil veces

-Una más, una menos- dijo Jean

-Cualquier cosa, llámanos

-De verdad, ¿qué tanto se preocupan?

-Si lo decimos es por algo

-Allá estarán mis padres, y mis amigos. Ellos me vigilarán, no se preocupen

-No me gusta que hables así- le dijo Erika. Tom iba a replicar algo, pero escuchó:

"Los pasajeron con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por el pasillo 10" 

-Mi vuelo- dijo Tom, tomando el anuncio como una bendición

-Cuídate- le dijo Erika, entregándole al bebé –y llama

-Bueno, bueno...

-Y pásalo bien

Tom sonrió ante las últimas palabras de Leonor, y comenzó a caminar

"_Iremos al otro lado del sol_

_Donde no exista pena ni rencor_

_Donde el llanto se convierta en una flor_

_Y donde el odio se transforme en amor"_

- o – o - PASADO - o – o -

Oliver caminaba tranquilamente por las afueras del hotel

Estaba algo cansado. Habían jugado esa tarde un partido amistoso en contra de Portugal, y en ese momento se encontraban descansando y disfrutando del triunfo. Aunque Oliver decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores

-¡Oliver!

Esa voz el muchacho la conocía. Se dio vuelta y vio a la persona

-¡Roberto!

Ambos se abrazaron, hacía tiempo que no se veían

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Oliver, una vez que estaban sentados

-Vine a arreglar algunas cosas pendientes que tenía, y aproveché para ver el partido de hoy. De verdad que jugaron muy bien

-Gracias- dijo Oliver

Conversaron durante un buen rato. Se les hizo de noche sentados en la banca

-Oye- dijo Oliver -¿por qué no vienes al hotel conmigo?, así aprovechas de ver a los muchachos

-Bueno, vamos

Llegaron y encontraron a la mayoría de la selección japonesa reunida en el lobby del hotel

-Ahí llegó Oliver- dijo Aoi, y se acercó

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó éste

-Nada fuera del otro mundo- dijo Steve –es sólo una apuesta, entre Shingo y Harper

-¿Apuesta?- preguntó Oliver

-Ah- dijo Bruce –hola Roberto, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, Bruce

-Oye... ¿qué le pasa a Tom?- preguntó Oliver. Su amigo estaba pegado al teléfono

-Hace una hora que está tratando de comunicarse con su esposa- respondió Benji

-¿Esposa?- preguntó Roberto

-Se llama Deyanira- respondió Oliver -¿y ha tratado de comunicarse con alguien más?

-Creemos que sí... aunque no nos responde cuando le hablamos

Oliver se acercó a Tom

-¿Ocurre algo?- éste sólo se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo

De pronto su mirada se iluminó

-¡Leonor!- fue instantáneo, la mayoría del equipo lo rodeó -¿qué es lo que pasa?, hace más de... ¿Leo?...- Tom se quedó en silencio, escuchando. Los demás se miraron, confundidos -¿Qué?, pero...- su voz se quebró -¿de qué... hablas?...

De pronto colgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar nuevamente otro número

-¿Tom?- le preguntaron algunos, intuyendo que algo malo pasaba

-¿Erika?- dijo, comenzando a llorar y tapándose los ojos–Erika, ¡dime que es mentira!... pero, ¡¿cómo no se dieron cuenta?!

Los demás se miraban confundidos y, en parte, asustados. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Tom reaccionara de esa forma?

-No...- continuó Tom, ahora llorando sin disimulo -¿cómo quieres que piense en eso ahora?... no... Van... ¡¡¡pues haz lo que quieras!!!

Colgó violentamente el teléfono. Dejando sus manos sobre el auricular, y sin moverse por unos momentos

Ninguno de los que lo observaban era capaz si quiera de preguntarle qué le ocurría, temerosos a saber. Oliver se atrevió

-Tom... ¿qué ocurrió?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Tom no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró -¿Tom?- le tomó el hombro, pero éste lo rechazó rápidamente, todos lo miraron extrañados

Sin decir palabra, salió corriendo

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- se preguntaban

-¿Quién tiene el teléfono de su casa?- preguntó Andy –hay que llamar...

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- escucharon, era Gamo, que estaba de pie junto con Adriano. Al parecer había visto todo, pero no había intervenido

-Algo ocurrió en casa de Tom, señor- dijo Benji –queremos llamar

-Bien- dijo Gamo, y le entregó una carpeta –ahí tienen el número

Oliver se adelantó y llamó él. Se demoraron un tanto en contestar

_-¿Aló?-_ escuchó

-Buenas noches- dijo –habla Oliver Atton, desde Portugal

_-¿Está ahí Tom?-_ lo interrumpieron

-No... él se fue corriendo. ¿Pasó algo malo?

_-...-_ se demoraron en contestar, Oliver notó que estaba llorando _–hoy... nació el bebé_...

-¿Nació?- interrumpió -¿Y qué fue?

_-...Niño..._

-¿Niño?- repitió Oliver –oye, pero...

_-¡Eso no es lo único!-_ interrumpió la joven a Oliver, llorando –_Dey... cuando comenzó con los dolores estaba sola, ¡nadie lo sabía!. Lograron que el bebé sobreviviera..._

Oliver estaba en silencio, sin decir palabra

-¿Entonces Deyanira...?

_-Sí... ella murió_

Oliver, en lo primero que pensó, fue en Tom. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

-¿Y ahora qué?

_-Mañana es el funeral. Intenta que Tom esté aquí, por favor Oliver_

-Sí... partiremos en cuanto podamos, no te preocupes

_-Gracias..._

-Oye- dijo el joven -...tranquila

_-Eso intento. Adiós_

Oliver colgó el teléfono, en silencio. Los demás esperaban, expectantes. Benji perdió la paciencia

-¿Qué demonios pasó, Oliver?- le preguntó, el joven pareció reaccionar

-Debemos encontrar a Tom- dijo seriamente

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Steve

-Deya... - ¿cómo les decía?, no sabía la manera

-¿Qué pasó con Deyanira?- apuraron Paul, Eddy y Johnny

-Ella murió

Todos lo miraron, en silencio

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Bruce -¿Cómo que murió?

-Ella murió, durante el parto... debemos encontrar a Tom

- o – o - PRESENTE - o – o -

-¡Despídete de ellos, Van!- dijo Tom, divertido

Comenzó su camino a través del túnel que lo llevaba al avión destino a Japón

Alguien le había dicho una vez: "tu vida es como un torbellino"... parece que había sido Armand... sí, parece que había sido él...

"Mira que con tan poco años ya conoces muchos lugares" escuchaba su voz de niño en la cabeza, cuando tenían unos diez años "yo ni siquiera conozco los alrededores de donde vivo". Tom recordaba ese día, hacía frío. Y también recordaba lo que le había respondido: "No es tan divertido una vez que lo vives" decía, algo triste "normalmente no me quejo, pero a veces me gustaría quedarme en los lugares, en los colegios... que la gente que conozco se conviertan en mis amigos. Ser como un niño normal"

Años después, esa frase volvería a repetírsela, pero ya eran grandes. Estaba a punto de casarse

"Pero, ¿me encuentras razón, Tom?, tú, de todos nosotros, eres el que vas más rápido. Mira ahora que, en menos de un mes, tu vida dio un giro de 180°... en comparación con uno, que estuvo AÑOS pensando en cómo declararse...". Esa noche no pudo más que reír. Claro, pensando, Armand con María Fernanda, Andy con Marie, Aoi con su media hermana Yoshiko, Steve con Maki, hasta el mismo Oliver con Patty. Todos demoraron mucho en declararse... él sólo unos momentos de enojo

Pero, tan rápido como le llegó la alegría, así de rápido se le fue...

Deyanira tenía en ese entonces ocho meses y algo más de embarazo, lo que indicaba que en el momento menos pensado, comenzarían los dolores de parto

Por esos mismos días, el entrenador Gamo le comunicó que se realizaría un juego amistoso con la selección de Portugal

No quería ir. De echo, no iba a ir, si no fuera porque Deyanira le insistía a cada momento, mientras estaba a tiempo... hasta que lo convenció (ella podía llegar a ser desesperante si quería convencerlo de algo). No pasaba día sin que se arrepintiera de haberle hecho caso

Sólo pasaron tres días, y todo cambió...

Pero, pensando, alguien muy grande se fue, pero se quedó otro muy pequeño...

"_Entre arcoiris quiero verte reír_

_Y sobre nubes cuidaré tu dormir_

_Las estrellas por ti brillarán_

_Y su luz siempre te acompañará"_

- o – o - PASADO - o – o -

Jamás, en todos los años que se conocían, la selección de Japón la pasó tan mal. Ni siquiera con una derrota. En esos casos, siempre había alguien que les subía el ánimo. Por supuesto, podían volver a jugar, y tenían la posibilidad de ganar... pero ahora todo era distinto

Al menos, ya habían encontrado a Tom, lo que les tranquilizaba un poco... sólo un poco

No hablaba, no respondía, no lloraba... sólo miraba al frente

No lograba comprender, no lograba imaginar cómo sería llegar a su casa y no encontrarse con Deyanira... no conseguía entender que ella estaba muerta

Mientras, la mayoría del equipo estaba con él, en silencio, observándolo. Oliver y Benji habían llegado justo en que Tom estaba saliendo del hotel para ir a Francia. A duras penas lograron convencerlo para que se quedara quieto en su cuarto

Armand entró y se acercó a Tom, traía en sus manos una taza de café. Se puso a su lado

-Tom, bebe esto, te hará bien- le dijo. Como era de esperar, Tom ni lo miró. Armand pidió ayuda con la mirada a Oliver, que se acercó

-Tom, vamos, bebe. Es lo que necesitas para...- Tom de pronto, lo miró

-¿Y qué demonios sabes tú que necesito?- le dijo a Oliver, con la mirada llena de furia. Los demás sólo lo miraron. Oliver no respondió -¿Quieres saber lo que necesito?, ¡¡¡lo que necesito es ir a Francia y ustedes me tienen aquí encerrado!!!

-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿irte a pie?- le dijo Oliver

-...- Tom sólo lo miró, y luego al suelo. Momentos después volvía a sentarse. Los demás se miraron: volvían al inicio

Oliver, al cabo de un rato, se estaba desesperando. ¿Qué podría hacer?, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. De pronto, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tom

-Misaki- le dijo –ven conmigo

Tom lo miró unos momentos, y se puso de pie. Ambos llegaron a la terraza del hotel, se quedaron en silencio

-Tom, yo... te quiero pedir disculpas...- Tom lo miró extrañado –Sé que no entiendes. Deyanira acaba de morir, y no se cómo ayudarte. Eres mi mejor amigo y el verte así y no poder ayudarte...

-Oliver...- comenzó Tom -¿cómo podrías ayudarme?, ni yo sé qué pasará conmigo...

-Tom...

-Te quiero pedir un solo favor

-¿Si?

-Quédate conmigo cuando lleguemos a Francia... no se cómo lo haré...

Oliver abrazó a Tom cuando este comenzó a llorar

-Calma amigo...

-------

"Es difícil cuando sabes que debes hacer algo, pero es lo que más le temes en el mundo. Es algo que sabes que debes hacer... Dey, no sabes cuánto me costó acercarme al lugar en que dormías, ha sido lo más difícil y lo más duro que he tenido que soportar en mi vida"

-¿Estás bien, Tom?- le preguntó Oliver, cuando sintió que a Tom se le aflojaban las piernas. Lo afirmó. Del otro lado, Benji hizo lo mismo

-No es necesario que hagas esto aún, Tom...- le susurró Benji

Tom negó y se acercó aún más

¿Es que acaso siempre la felicidad se le escurría de las manos?

Acababan de llegar de Portugal e, inmediatamente se acercó a ella... aunque, ¿ese cuerpo sin vida era ella?. Parecía que sólo dormía y que por error la habían depositado ahí

¿Y ahora qué?, no sabía qué pensar... ni que hacer. ¿Cómo sería su futuro?

-Tom...- escuchó. Levantó y vio a Erika, que se acercaba a él, con algo en los brazos

-Es...- comenzó, cuando se dio cuenta

Erika se acercó a Tom con el bebé en sus brazos. Tom se soltó de sus amigos y recibió a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente, sin saber qué ocurría a su alrededor

Oliver y sus demás amigos lo notaron: Tom había descubierto algo por lo que seguir adelante, y eso era su pequeño hijo. Misaki medio sonrió, pero duró sólo un segundo, porque sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente...

- o – o - PRESENTE - o – o -

Tom suspiró

"Creo que debí avisarle a alguien que me viniera a buscar"... en ese momento Van, que estaba en los brazos de su padre, comenzó a llorar

-Ah, por favor, hijo, aquí no...- murmuró. Lo acomodó de otra forma y Van se calló, luego comenzó a caminar a través del aeropuerto para pedir un taxi

Un lugar en especial llamó su atención...

_-Disculpa...-_ escuchó en su mente la voz de Deyanira... desde ese momento había sabido que ella era muy especial

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Eres tú Patricia Sanae?... Mucho gusto, soy tu sobrina, Deyanira Blanc_

_-¿Tú... tú eres la hija de Erika?- preguntó Patty, la chica sonrió_

_-Sí_

Suspiró, y continuó caminando

A pesar de que sentía que cada día la necesitaba más, había logrado salir adelante, sin duda gracias a Van... y en parte a todos lo que lo rodeaban y le brindaban su apoyo en los momentos difíciles

Sí, porque la vida continuaba, y él ya lo había comprendido. Lo había hecho el momento en que tomó por primera vez a su hijo en brazos

"Tengo por quien continuar", había pensado, y juró por Deyanira que lo haría lo mejor que podría

Sonrió

-¿Y Van?- dijo -¿te gusta Japón?. En este país viví durante muchos años, conocí a mis grandes amigos y a tu mamá... apuesto que para ti también será especial...

Y caminó, ignorando que, nuevamente, el destino le tenía preparado unas cuantas sorpresas más

"_Desde que tú llegaste a mi_

_Las sombras se alejaron de aquí_

_Desde que tú llegaste a mi_

_Supe que no podría vivir sin ti."_

¿Fin?

NOTA: ¡¡¡No me maten!!!, ni yo se por qué maté a la pobre Deya, me caía bien, en serio...

Espero que les haya gustado... aunque no me extrañaría que me reclamaran por la decisión de matar... es que si no lo hacía el fic no tendría continuación, y sí que lo tiene, y se viene luego... Ah, la canción es de un grupo llamado "Los miserables", y la canción se llama "Al otro lado del Sol", supongo que entendieron que era de Tom a Van...

Bueno, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
